Blood and Bourbon
by lightninginmyeyes
Summary: AU/AH (OLD). Bonnie Bennett, a law student with a nasty cold, is woken by the wailing of a guitar solo. When she goes to confront her neighbor, she finds it is the Damon Salvatore, lead guitarist of a very hot band. Friendship ensues... until it's something completely different. Started as a two-parter, but adding more. Cover art is fan art by bonneibennett (on here and tumblr)
1. Beginning

**A/N: Hello, friends! I know I've abandoned my other story, but good God, the season took a turn I was not prepared to write, and I need to reevaluate... everything.**

 **Anyways, I've been on the Bamon tag on Tumblr, and I found a couple of OTP prompts-needless to say, I was inspired. So, here's what I came up with.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TVD characters.**

* * *

 **Prompt: "Listen you may be a famous (and extremely attractive) guitarist, but that gives you** _ **no right**_ **to practice on the electric at 2 a.m. when we live right next to each other"** ( _I changed it up a little within_ )

* * *

 **Beginning**

Bonnie Bennett was, by _no_ means, a short fuse.

She patiently guided her friends through easily avoidable life dramas. She helped the mothers of screaming toddlers whenever she stumbled upon one in the grocery store. She had volunteered at retirement homes and hospitals. She even spent weekends in other people's houses to watch their pets for a weekend—for free.

Who knew it would be the wailing guitar solo in the early and delicate hours of the morning that would more than shred her last nerve?

She spent more than half of the day in her apartment, cramming for a Civil Rights exam amidst a running-like-a-faucet kind of cold with a long-lasting, delirium-inducing fever. At one forty-five, she decided to turn in for the night. She felt her bones sink into her twin mattress like bricks in sand. It felt like a hug from some cosmic being. _Good job, little one_ , it said, _you may rest now_.

Her neighbor, however, had something different to say.

She prayed, for a full five minutes, that the blaring noise would stop. She bargained with any god with ears on—she'd fail the test tomorrow, she'd give up law, she'd sacrifice her firstborn, she'd become some kind of nun—but it didn't seem like any god was in the mood for bribery. With a sigh encompassing defeat and pure aggravation, she pulled herself out of her comfort, and she stumbled through her dark home, out her door, and slammed her small fist against the apartment door one over.

Finally, the distorted sound of angrily strummed and picked guitar strings _stopped_. Bonnie sighed contently, ready to pivot and to march right back to her bed—when the door opened and a god appeared. Maybe that's why her prayers weren't answered—the closest god was the one causing havoc on her beauty rest.

Porcelain skin. Ripped jeans hanging low on his hips. Perfect abs partially concealed an open black button-up shirt. Disheveled ebony hair. Cold and sharp blue eyes.

It was _the_ Damon Salvatore.

He was in the hottest band of the century with his brother, his brother's girlfriend, and his best friend—or, at least, that was the story the tabloids sang. Bonnie wasn't really into their dark and edgy music, but she also didn't _hate_ it. She had even recognized the song he was playing, _Immortal_ , but she didn't think anything of it. Her best friend, Elena, had been a fan since day one and would _die_ if Bonnie told her the lead guitarist of Blood and Bourbon was interrupting her sleep.

She'd also die if Bonnie told her she _killed_ the lead guitarist for Blood and Bourbon for interrupting her sleep.

"Cute onesie, little bird."

Bonnie's pajamas were a red bird onesie, with a small beak on the hood and scalloped sleeves as wings. She crossed her arms, her tired eyes barely staying open as she glared.

"Did you come by for an autograph or something?" Damon disappeared into his apartment before Bonnie could deny or decline. "Well, come on in," she heard somewhere from within, "I just need to find something to write with."

Bonnie tentatively walked into the dimly lit apartment. She didn't know anything about musicians firsthand, but based on made-for-TV movies and any enduring magazine, they were notorious for drugs, sex, and, well, rock-n-roll. She edged closer to the sound of his mumbling, dodging objects he tossed over his shoulders.

"I'm not here for an autograph," finally blurted out of her mouth. Damon spun around with a permanent marker, ready to defile her onesie with his name. He paused, her words finally sinking in. "I came by to—"

"Take a picture? I can grab the lights."

He leaped over something she couldn't see, and she began to protest, but the flood of light invading the living room made her swear loudly and screw her eyes shut.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"She's—" Bonnie pried an eye open painfully. "Listen, Mr. Salvatore—"

"Mr. Salvatore is my brother," he smirked, running a hand through his hair. "You can just call me Damon."

"Okay, Damon—"

"What's your name, again?" His hands tucked in his pockets, and he leaned a little closer to listen. He was quirky. And probably wired on something stronger than the empty energy drink cans littering the carpet.

"Bonnie," she complied with a sniffle. "Listen, Damon, I—"

"Bonnie," he repeated with a thoughtful smile. "Like _bonbons_. I like bonbons. They're like… filled with ice cream, right? God, they're so—"

"Okay, _shut up_." With her cold, her voice came out like a growl. His mouth shut with a loud click of his perfect teeth. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry, I—"

"It's okay."

"I just came by to ask you to turn down your music."

Suddenly, Damon's face contorted like she shoved a lemon wedge in his mouth, and his mood fell to a broody and dark place.

"My music is my living," he declared pompously. " _Turn down my music_? I shall _never_ turn it down! It is beautiful! It is perfect! It is—"

"Obnoxious as _hell_ when you're trying to sleep." Bonnie was getting irritated by the theatrics so early in the morning. Why the hell was he living in her ratty apartment building in the first place? "Listen, you may be a famous guitarist and all, but that gives you _no_ _right_ to practice the electric guitar at two a.m. Not while I live right next to you."

"Then, move," he concluded. He folded his arms, stuck his nose in the air—and looked like a damn toddler to Bonnie's lazy observation.

"I'll get right on it," Bonnie drawled sarcastically. "For tonight, though, shut the hell up."

"I'll just crank it louder," Damon challenged.

Bonnie stepped over a pile of dark clothes to stand right in front of the insanely attractive man. His confidence wavered, aside from the only move to straight his spine, and he blinked as Bonnie glared into his eyes.

"You may be famous and everything, Salvatore, but I'm a law student. I can kill you and _easily_ cover it up."

"Damn, that's kind of hot."

"I'm running a fever," Bonnie spat as she turned around and began stepping out. "Just let me sleep. I promise I'll be kinder tomorrow."

"Don't bother, Bonbon," he called behind her. "I kind of like this… _witchy_ side of you."

* * *

 **First time writing an AU, first time writing without an OC.** **Are Damon and Bonnie too OOC?**

 **What do you guys think?**

 **xo,**

 **glass27doll**


	2. End

**A/N: Here's a part two because I never know when to stop.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TVD characters.**

 **Warnings: Language, references to sexual endeavors & drug usage**

* * *

 **Prompt:** " **You frustrate me."/** " **Because I'm somehow both charming and handsome?"/** " **Because no matter how many times I throw you out, you just don't seem to get the hint."**

* * *

 **End**

The knock on her front door made Bonnie evaluate her schedule. She dove for her meticulously noted planner on the nightstand closer to the window and opened it. There was nothing planned for today until eight o'clock—which was quickly approaching, and she had no time for distractions.

Before she could decide whether to ignore her mysterious guest, her front door opened, and a childish " _Bonnieeee_ " sang through her apartment. She rolled her eyes, shrugging on her floral robe, before appearing in her small living to confront Damon.

At first, Damon Salvatore was a nuisance neighbor. If it wasn't playing his guitar in the dead of night, it was stumbling into his filthy apartment after partying until the sun was actually rising. If it wasn't attempting to unlock _her_ door while wired on whatever drug, it was bringing home loud moaners and screamers, sometimes a few at a time. Bonnie had spent the first few months making routine visits to the chaotic apartment to reprimand and scold him, threatening to call the police or, worse, the paparazzi.

Slowly, Damon began abandoning a few habits. Whenever he felt an itching to shoot up or snort something, he knocked on Bonnie's door with a family-size bag of chips and finished them before the night was over. Whenever he was miserably drunk after a party, he'd call Bonnie to pick him up and beg her to tuck him in. He was still a nuisance, but he started to become… _responsible_ about it.

One day, he brought a movie over and planted himself on her couch until it was over. From that day on, he breezed through her apartment as if it was his own. Some days, she'd come back to her apartment after a long day of classes, to find him frowning at a recipe as he attempted to cook her dinner before he gave up and made the only thing it was good at making—pancakes. Other days, she'd be completely drained from studying or doing a project on campus, and she'd find a care-package of bubble bath, candles, and—what else?—bonbons.

If anyone were to tell Bonnie she'd become best friends with the infamous—obnoxious, womanizing, snarky—Damon Salvatore, she'd be slightly impressed they found her in the depths of the library before sternly sending them away.

Damon introduced her to the band, which meant introducing him to the only family he had. He included her in his songwriting methods, a whimsical adventure that usually leads to drinking copious amount of whiskey. He even attempted to teach her how to play the guitar, but she shied away to Stefan and his keyboard. Bonnie, usually reserved and polite, suddenly blossomed into some vibrant and buoyant. She introduced him to her now on-again, off-again friend, Elena, who fangirled and basically flung herself at him. She invited him, Stefan, Caroline, and Enzo over for the holidays she couldn't bear to sit in silence and solitude. She even let him sit with her as she studied—something she held as a sacred process for all of her life.

Now, in her blue and purple robe, with her hair in curlers, and her face only half painted as she had gotten distracted with her wardrobe, it didn't startle her at all as she watched the leather clad Damon root through her cabinets for something to snack on.

"Bon, I bought some chocolate chip cookies," Damon muttered as he continued his search. "Did you eat them all?"

"I think you may have taken them to _your_ apartment." Bonnie crossed her arms under her breasts. "I'm not really sure _why_ considering you just rent the place for show."

Damon's head spun around to regard the bitter tone of the petite girl. He raised a brow and offered a simple smile.

"I'm sorry, _dear_ , did I forget our anniversary or something?" he teased. He eyed her appearance. "Why are _you_ getting all dolled up?"

The comment was harmless, and yet Bonnie felt a sting of… something, she didn't understand. It sounded like he thought she shouldn't be going out, that she _never_ went out. In reality, he was right, but something rose in her chest that wanted to fight him.

"I have a life, you know."

"I know your life." Damon stood in front of her with a critical stare. "And it is _very_ minimal."

"Oh, screw you," Bonnie scoffed. She rolled her eyes and left him in the kitchen to continue searching for an outfit.

"I know you'd love to, but you'd be late for whatever you're getting all dressed up for," he volleyed back easily. His generally sexual and sarcastic humor ignited something bitter in her. She heard the springs of her bed as he flopped into it, cradling his head in his folded hands. "Which is…?"

"None of your business."

"And she's _back_ to being little Miss Judgy."

"I'm not _judgy_ ," Bonnie protested for, what felt like, the millionth time. "You just _frustrate_ me."

"Because I'm somehow both charming and handsome?" Bonnie threw a look over her shoulder at Damon's bright smile. It caused something in her stomach to twist and untwist several times until she turned away hot-faced.

"Because no matter how many times I throw you out, you just don't seem to get the hint."

The room was quiet. She finally picked a low-cut blue dress. She had worn it only once, to some social mixer for school, but she remembered the warm attention and the wandering eyes. She turned to toss it on the bed, but Damon was already sitting at the edge. His ice eyes were burning into her back, but she hadn't felt it.

"What?"

"What's the occasion?" he inquired lightly, though his eyes were darkened by his suddenly foul mood. She noticed he would become this way from time to time, but she never found the correlating factor.

"I have a date."

"How funny," he commented as he smoothed a hand over the dress she placed next to him. "Enzo canceled our plans because he had a date."

"I don't see the humor in that."

Bonnie regarded her vanity mirror to apply her fake lashes. Caroline had shown her how to put them on in record time and with little to cover with liquid eyeliner. She was a pro by now. She smiled at her masterpiece before sneaking a glance at Damon in the mirror. His jaw was set. Her eyes switched back to curling her lashes and applying mascara.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say _you_ were his date."

Bonnie studied her face. She'd apply her lipstick last, right before she left.

She never thought she'd be going on a date, wearing a fancy dress and obscene amounts of makeup, but she felt good in this new outlook on life. She ignored Damon's sour expression as she took her dress and locked herself into the walk-in closet. She quickly changed and emerged unzipped.

"Zip me?"

Damon complied, though the air was pregnant with his speculation. Bonnie began unraveling her hair from the curlers before she gave in.

"I _am_ his date."

A curler fell from her hand as Damon gripped her wrist. Her eyes blazed as his dangerous gaze met hers. She noted his clenched jaw, slightly flared nostrils. She had seen him this way only once; when he talked about his mother abandoning him and Stefan. It was the only thing she had ever seen him get angry over, a genuine anger than seared into all his features.

"You and Enzo are seeing each other," he said more than asked. He didn't even wait for her to defend herself. "You can't."

"I _can't_?" Bonnie echoed. She tore her arm free from his grip and glared at him. She felt her body giving off steam. "Who the _hell_ are you to tell me what to do? Certainly not my father."

"And who the hell is Enzo to be between your legs?" Damon shot back. His face took on a red tint, murder in his eyes. Bonnie's did too, but not for the same reason. But it didn't stop her from retorting.

"That's none of your business!" Her voice was shrill. "If I want him there, it's _my_ decision. You have _no_ say."

"Like hell I don't!"

"And what qualifies _you_ , huh?"

"I'm your best friend, damn it." His voice was even, but his tone was tainted with an emotion Bonnie couldn't place. "Don't girls consult their best friends about the guys they date?"

"What am I, fifteen? Still dotting my I's with hearts?"

"Well, you're certainly acting like a _teenager_."

Bonnie's mouth hung open. Her hands curled into fists as she finally erupted. "Jesus Christ, Damon, what the fuck is your problem?"

"My problem is that you're being completely _careless_ about who you're allowing into your bed."

Bonnie's eyes flashed as she jabbed him in the chest with a finger. "Just because your weird friends-with-benefits thing ended with that groupie girl, Kat or whatever—"

"Katherine."

" _Whatever_ ," Bonnie spat. "Just because you're lonely doesn't mean you can keep _me_ from doing whatever the hell I want."

"I broke things off with Katherine." Bonnie raised a brow, as if to ask _so what_. Damon's eyes were hard as he seemed to peer into her soul. "I broke things off with Katherine for you."

"I didn't ask you to—"

Then it clicked in her head. Her whole body was on fire as she stood completely still. The hardened look in those familiar blue eyes softened into something deeper. His eyes lowered as he sat on the edge of her bed and buried his head in his hands. Bonnie' didn't know what to do. Idly, she heard her cell phone buzzing on the vanity—it was probably Enzo, reminding her he was sending a car for her, that he was excited about their surprise date—but she made no indication she heard it. She stood next to Damon and put a hand on his shoulder. The only thing on her mind was his tense shoulder and her palm sweating a hole through his shirt.

"All my life, I've been tossed from one situation to the next- and when I was old enough to get out of the cycle, I didn't. But you…" He turned his face up to meet her heavy-lidded eyes. The twist and untwist of her stomach was excruciating. It labored her breathing, and she wondered if her heart was loud enough for him to hear. "You've anchored me, Bon. I don't know how, but there's something damn near _magical_ about you."

"Damon…"

"You were a pain in my ass, Bennett, but somehow, along the way, you've changed me." He took her hand from his shoulder with a tight grip. He guided her to stand between his knees; even as he sat, she was only a few inches taller than he was. "You've _fundamentally_ changed me."

"Goddamn it, Damon," Bonnie muttered. She combed his hair back with her fingers before resting a hand on his face. "You're an idiot."

"I _know_ , but—"

She took his face into her hands and pressed her lips against his. Their mouths moved slowly and passionately. He slipped a hand around her waist, and the other slipped into the half of her hair free falling down her shoulder. She pressed her body against his, desperate to close the space between them, as if it would make up for the time lost from being too afraid to jeopardize their friendship.

"You should shut me up like that more often," he whispered against her lips before give them a quick peck. She tried not to smile as she pecked his back.

"Or you could just shut up and kiss me again."

* * *

 **Soooo? Was part two worth it? Do you think I should have kept the first part as a stand alone? Do you think I should expand the idea?**

 **Send me your thoughts!**

 **xo,**

 **glass27doll**


	3. Thursdays

**A/N: Upon popular request, I'm adding to this two-part.** **You know the Beginning, you know the End, but what happened in between?**

 **I'll try to keep it as chronological as I can, but sometimes I get ahead of myself.**

 _ **Replies to Reviews are at the end.**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the TVD characters. **Warnings:** References to sexual endeavors, drug & alcohol usage

* * *

 **Prompt: "Any other day of the week would have been better."**

* * *

 **Thursdays**

Thursdays were the bane of Bonnie's existence.

Not only was it one of her early days—which she learned to regret _right_ after the add/drop deadline—but it was also her longest day. Three classes, almost back to back, with a short lunch break—usually with Elena or a textbook—followed by volunteering at a soup kitchen for the homeless, before returning to campus, as a TA, for Intro to Criminology. To top it all off, to meet her personal goal, she got out of bed an hour earlier to hit the gym, even if it was just to get a bit of cardio.

For fifteen minutes every Thursday morning, she reminded herself of the bigger picture—she was bettering herself, she was on the fast track toward her career, she was an inspiration to aspiring law students, she was helping the community—but as a strong advocate of sleeping in… she felt a small part of her soul die every time.

In her dimly lit apartment, she packed her duffel bag—a change of clothes, her purse, her laptop case—and she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She usually ditched the duffel in a friend's car, carrying her school essentials throughout the day, but the lethargy in bones made her reconsider her plan. She shouldered her gym bag and sleepily fumbled with her lock. Then, she heard the slam of the front door at the end of the hall and the obnoxious singing closing in. It was loud enough for her to hear, but not loud enough to wake up the neighbors.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me."

She scowled at the sight of Damon staggering toward his apartment—and, inadvertently, her. Why was she always the target of his aggravating existence?

Ever since she first met him, that miserable eve of her Civic Rights exam, he had been nothing but trouble for her. Talk about neighbor from hell. He still played his blaring music in the middle of the night. He had loud sex at the weirdest times throughout the day. He would even knock on her door and _actually_ run away. This man-child! Whenever they were caught leaving their apartments at the same time, he spewed out a new nickname, and her face would redden at his childish idiocy.

She had a search for apartments open on her laptop.

" _Sleeping_ _Beauty_ ," he drawled. "You're awake!"

Suddenly a tumbling set of limbs came toward her with outstretched arms. She could have sidestepped the mess of a man, but her reflexes were a minute too slow. He draped himself over her, as if they were actually friends. He reeked of alcohol and Old Spice poorly masking body odor. She had no idea how girls, like Elena, were into this mess. She immediately pushed him away, toward his own apartment, and brushed herself off. Like he would rid her of the memory.

"Don't touch me."

"Ooo, _prickly_." He adjusted his leather jacket and leaned against his door with a lazy smirk. "You wouldn't _imagine_ the night I've had."

"I don't care about the night you had," Bonnie shot back, "because I actually got a full night's rest." She folded her arms across her chest and turned her nose up in an indignant and horribly clichéd way.

The amusement in those half-lidded sapphire eyes did something funny to her stomach. She dismissed it, tightening her crossed arms.

"I partied like a _rock star_."

"You _are_ a rock star," Bonnie countered and rolled her eyes. Idiot. "You know what? Don't even tell me. Not only do I _not_ care, but I rather claim I know nothing when the police come for you."

"Don't you mean 'if'?" Bonnie's eyes flashed, and Damon grinned at her silence. "Aww, Bonnie bear, you wouldn't bail me out?"

"I have better things to do."

To follow through with the cliché, Bonnie turned on her heel and headed to the exit. Whether she would admit it or not, she swung her hips a little more than usual, knowing the pig would be watching her as she left.

* * *

Bonnie gave up her seat on the subway for a pregnant woman towing a babbling toddler. The woman gave the weary law student an apologetic smile and held the toddler with an iron grip as the train lurched back into motion.

After listening to Elena's poorly constructed excuse—there was no mistake that an additional voice in the background was a male asking Elena to hang up the phone and return to him—Bonnie allowed the tiredness in her body to guide her home for lunch. She felt like she was floating most of the train ride home, and muscle memory led her from the station to her apartment door…

And Damon was sprawled on the floor by his.

"Literally, any other day of the week would have been better," Bonnie muttered to herself as she walked over to the slumped over man. He was drooling. She nudged him with her foot. "Hey, idiot, time to wake up." He stirred but just folded his arms and crossed his arms. Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, there's a _swarm_ of paparazzi!"

That woke him, with a jolt, and brought him to his feet with wide and panicked red eyes… and Bonnie laughed so hard she snorted.

"You _suck_."

"Thanks." Remnants of a smile still on her face, Bonnie nodded toward his door. "I think you'd be more comfortable in there."

Ignoring her, Damon's narrowed eyes glossed over her. "You left in yoga pants this morning."

"Wow, you _would_ remember that." Bonnie rolled her eyes—a habit she frequented when it came to the broody guitarist. "I changed at the gym."

"Shame."

Damon was taller than she was, by maybe half-a-foot, yet she felt incredibly small as he practically loomed over her. His eyes were back to their usual lazily lidded state, and Bonnie idly wondered if he did that because his eyes were so shockingly bright. She raised a challenging brow.

"You lost your key, didn't you?"

"The landlord won't be back until five."

Bonnie sighed. She thought her proven accusation would make her feel triumphant, but after her morning mantra of the 'bigger picture', she just felt obligated to do what she did next. She unlocked her door and stepped aside to allow him into her house.

"You're inviting me into your humble abode?" She hated that, without looking at him, his voice gave away his smirking amusement.

"Shut up and get in here before I change my mind."

Bonnie made herself at home; she slipped her shoes off by the door, flipped on the light to her small kitchen. She barely noticed Damon inspecting her living room before sitting on her couch. What she did notice were his boots on her coffee table.

"Boots, off."

"Yes, ma'am."

It almost shocked her by his immediate obedience, but she supposed _beggars can't be choosers_. She opened her cupboards before calling over her shoulder, "All I have is cereal. You want Lucky Charms or Frosted Flakes?"

"She looks like a child, she eats like a child," she heard Damon's mutter. She rolled her eyes. "College really has you cutting corners, huh?"

Bonnie marched over to the couch and tugged on Damon's arm. "All right, back to the hallway you go." He just laughed and shook her feeble attempts.

"You have any alcohol?" His eyes glittered. "You must have some kind of boxed wine or something, College Girl."

"You already smell like you drank a liquor store," Bonnie countered. "You need something in your stomach. So Lucky Charms or Frosted Flakes?"

"No contest," Damon said between gritted teeth. "Obviously Lucky Charms."

She returned with the box and warned, "Don't eat all the marshmallows."

* * *

 **So, what did you think? You guys were super supportive, and I feel super motivated to keep writing.**

 **Keep telling me what you think!**

 **xo**

 **glass27doll**

* * *

 _Replies to Reviews in Chronological Order_

 **Guest:** Haha thanks for reading  & reviewing. The writers couldn't give us a canon kiss, so I thought this AU would do for now.

 **Anon:** Thanks for reading  & reviewing! As of now, I'm expanding it. I'm really glad you liked it!

 **bellavida0213:** I'm glad you liked it! I wanted it to be light and fluffy, and the in-between chapters will, hopefully, follow suit. Also, is your birthday on Feb 13 like your username? 'Cause me too! Thanks for reading  & reviewing!

sleepyhaukiria **:** I saw the first prompt on Tumblr and _immediately_ thought of Bamon lol. Also, I'm super glad you think so-the reason I've shied away from posting fanfiction is because I'm always afraid I'd write ooc. Damon and Bonnie _are_ toddlers together. Lol I love it. Thanks for the support via reviews. I have a couple of ideas lined up to continue. Thanks for reading!

 **voicegrl:** Thanks for reading  & reviewing! I found my inspiration Tumblr, and I've been looking for more prompts that remind me of the two. I'll be adding more, hopefully soon!

 **Damon's Sexy Witch:** First, _love_ the username. Second, thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!

 **PerfectlyBamon:** Love your username! Actually, part of the reason I decided to add is because I saw your review, and immediately, the wheels started turning. Bamenzo _drama_. Thanks for reading  & reviewing!

 **ChiBi** BluEStaR **:** Thanks! And yes, I'll be adding more chapters. Thanks for reading  & reviewing!

 **DancesWithButterflies:** Thank you! Lol I wish the same. I'd be set for life. I'm adding new parts, hopefully soon. Thanks for reading  & reviewing!

 **Ky-71895:** Thanks so much for reading  & reviewing! I am expanding the story, but probably not in full blown chapters like my other story. Glad you like it so far!

 **JadedXO:** I am, don't worry, I am! Lol thanks for reading  & reviewing!

 **Sherlocked4everafter:** Love your username. Wish I was confident enough to write Sherlock fics. Thanks- one of the things I'm always nervous about it the flow the story. I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reading  & reviewing!

Ttracee **:** I'm glad you liked it! The first chapter was supposed to be super witty, and I'm glad it was lol... even if it _was_ just the wine. Also, I'm definitely going to get into how Damon gets into her house soon enough. Yeah, I agree, dating someone's best friend is like dating the proxy of the person, you know? Enzo is definitely a B-grade Damon lol. Thanks for reading  & reviewing!

 **Keep reviewing and sending me your thoughts. They give me _life_.**


	4. Disagreement with a Colleague

**A/N: Upon popular request, I'm adding to this two-part.** **You know the Beginning, you know the End, but what happened in between?**

 **I'll try to keep it as chronological as I can, but sometimes I get ahead of myself.**

 _ **Replies to Reviews are at the end.**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the TVD characters. **Warnings:** Language

* * *

 **Prompt: "This friend of yours isn't acting like much of one."**

* * *

 **Disagreement with a Colleague**

An uncomfortable fog had overtaken Bonnie's mind by late afternoon.

Everything this morning had a rosy hue. For the first time in a long stretch, contentment—no, _happiness_ washed over Bonnie. She woke, as deliciously warm burrito of blanket and Bonnie, around eight o'clock. She enjoyed her unrushed time slot at the gym. She even had enough time to grab a second coffee on her way to class. When Elena shot her a message to catch a bite together, Bonnie had gladly accepted.

Now, as she numbly ambled down to the apartment's mailroom, her mind reeled at the day's turning point.

 _You'll never guess what happened in class today_ , Bonnie had erupted as she slid into the seat across from Elena. Recognizing the excitement of juicy details in the edge of Bonnie's voice, the doe-eyed girl unglued her eyes from her cell phone and prompted her with a smile. _You know the Cutie from my Women and Law class?_

" _The know-it-all who sits in front of you every class?_ "

Bonnie had shaken her head so hard, her short hair lashed her face. _He's not a know-it-all, E!_ Her best friend rolled her eyes playfully, eliciting an uncharacteristic giggle from Bonnie. _Well, he and I got paired for our midterm presentation, and we're meeting up tomorrow, though the project isn't due for another month._

Elena had grinned, bouncing her eyebrows in a sly way. " _Is this meeting over drinks because,_ girl, _no one just starts a project weeks in advance anymore._ "

Bonnie had felt her face get hot at the implications, though she added, _I think it_ might _be over drinks 'cause that boy is a shameless flirt!_

" _Get it, Bennett!_ " Elena had cried, earning several looks from within a five-foot radius. She reached across the table and pinched Bonnie's cheek. " _My little Bonnie is all grown up_."

 _Shut it, Gilbert_ , Bonnie had snapped, though her demand was lighthearted. Very different from her attitude at home. Elena's eyes wandered back to her cell phone brightening to life next to her tray of appetizers. Fries, mozzarella sticks, and onion rings, all fried and beautiful before Bonnie's monochrome salad.

" _Speaking of drinks…_ " Elena muttered as she picked up her phone with a scowl. " _The guy I let do body shots off me last weekend hasn't stopped texting me_." Bonnie pursed her lips. Elena took the college life stereotype very seriously. " _Don't make the face at me—I had blacked out when I gave him my number… I think_."

 _You have him stored in your phone as British Suit_? Bonnie had peered at Elena's screen. A gloss of longing overtook Elena's brown eyes as they averted over Bonnie's shoulder.

" _Bonnie, I have never seen a man pull off a suit so casually. I think I actually begged_ him _to do the body shots. He was such a gentleman._ "

 _Sounds like a fairytale_ , Bonnie had mumbled as she stabbed her salad. _This was at Rebekah Mikaelson's annual bash?_ The host of these infamous parties, Rebekah Mikaelson, graduated years ago, but she continued her legacy—parties littered with glow sticks, body shots, and _lots_ of dry humping on the dance floor. And, yes, she did have a dancefloor. _Isn't Rebekah British? Was it, like, her brother or something?_

" _O.M.G. Bonnie Bennett, you're a genius!_ " Elena exclaimed. " _See? This is why you need to come with me to these things!_ "

Bonnie had finally speared a cherry tomato and shrugged. _It's not really my scene_ , Bonnie had replied disinterestedly.

" _I know, but still… you'd be with_ me _!_ " Elena had flipped her sheet of straight hair over her shoulder. The skylight of the restaurant made her chestnut hair take a redder hue. " _Well, you know the student body pres, Tessa? Well, she recently acquired this older sugar daddy—his name is some old-timey name, like Saul or Silas or something—and he has this_ gorg _mansion. I swear, Bon, she's always posting pictures of it like she's on a vacay in_ Italy _or something. Anyways, she's having a dinner party there, and guess who was invited."_ Elena's singsong voice had been coupled with a smile Bonnie was sure her friend thought was devious.

Elena, treading her father's footsteps closely, was a pre-med student. Her desire to be noticed and admired pushed her to be dangerously competitive—to the point of joining the Student Government and becoming vice president and best buddies with the president.

Elena nudged Bonnie's shoulder from across the table. She had put a little too much force into the gesture, eliciting a sharp look from Bonnie. "That's _more of your scene_." The way she had thrown Bonnie's words back had a cold bite, but Bonnie only offered a little smile.

 _You're right, Elena_ , she encouraged her friend halfheartedly.

" _Which is why you're my plus one!_ " Elena's smile could have bridged New York to England, but, noticing Bonnie's lack of enthusiasm, it fell into a frown. The usually composed brunette let out a frustrated sigh. It was more of a noisy groan that drew many stares and scowls. " _Bonnie, I love you so much, and I would do anything for you, but I have to be honest with you—how could I call myself your best friend if I wasn't? I just don't_ get _you. Ever since you broke up with Jer—_ "

Narrowed jade eyes cut Elena off. Talking about Jeremy was okay—after all, he was Elena's younger brother—but Bonnie preferred the subject to stay in theory or in passing. Bonnie had been to Elena's home for Thanksgiving since her undergrad studies, so she knew Jeremy well. When he started working at her gym, she finally caved into his boyish charm.

" _Look, I know Jer really did a number on your heart_."

Yeah, by cheating on her with Ana, some mystery girl who played hot and cold with him for months, who ghosted in and out of his life like he was disposable—all the while Bonnie doted on him, her affections turned on like a faucet. She had felt like an idiot.

" _But honey, I think it's time to put yourself back out there! Maybe not for another relationship, but just for a fun time_."

 _My fun and your fun are on opposite poles of the spectrum,_ Bonnie had pointed out. She suddenly felt tired. Weary.

" _We used to be on the same page._ "

 _We run in different circles now, E. We were bound to change once we started specializing_ , Bonnie had tried to reason, but the stubborn girl shook her head vehemently. _Listen, Elena, you just have to trust I'm okay._

" _Well, you don't act like it! All you do is go to school, study, work, and_ maybe _have lunch with your best friend_." Bonnie tried not to roll her eyes at Elena's shameless toss-in. " _Bonnie, you're turning into a workaholic! That can't possibly be_ healthy _for you. I mean, look at your—_ "

"Okay, I know I'm a god, but you _have_ to stop following me."

Bonnie's eyes shifted from the wall of mailboxes to the slightly amused male voice that burst through her thoughts. Of course, it was Damon. He was wearing his usual black t-shirt and jeans, but a navy cap concealed his dark hair. Whenever he was in public, he wore some disguising element, like a hat or sunglasses, but Bonnie never commented on it.

"Didn't take you for a Yankees' fan." Bonnie blinked quickly as she unlocked her mailbox. His, naturally, was right above hers, so he watched and waited as she sifted through her mail.

"Yankees? That's baseball, right?" Bonnie rolled her eyes, but the usual heat of annoyance was missing. "All right, Bon-bon, what's eating you?"

"Listen, Damon, I don't have time for you sexual innuendos—"

Damon's hands flew up to claim his innocence. "I actually didn't mean it that way, but I'm glad I've perverted your mind too." Despite his surrender, he did the _eye thing_ , as Bonnie deemed it.

The latent annoyance erupted into full-blown anger.

" _Bullshit_ ," Bonnie nearly growled. "You're always _so_ intentional about your words, and _now_ you're carelessly tossing around words? Bull-fucking-shit."

"All right, Kitten, let's retract the claws."

"Just—stop with the goddamn _nicknames_!" Bonnie's fists crumpled her mail. "Why do you even live here, huh? You're some bigshot guitarist, right? Why don't you have a fucking mansion somewhere? Secluded and far away from _me_."

Damon blinked, surveying Bonnie's tense stance. "Trust me, my little Junior Mint, there's nothing I'd love more, but unfortunately, Stefan—"

Junior Mint? Instead of calling him out, she opted for, "Stefan? Your brother?"

"Since he was born," Damon replied as if he had never been interrupted, "…thought it would be safer to live among the people. It'd be different, it'd be edgy, he had said. Something about having a contingency plan."

"Your brother sounds like a smart man." Bonnie's fingers released the envelopes wrinkled in her hands. Her jab lacked its usual punch.

"So, is your tantrum done?" The comment was less playful. "Are you going to answer my question now?" He sounded irritated by her evasion. Bonnie studied her neighbor through a squint.

"I had a… disagreement with a colleague," Bonnie edged. Damon's eyebrows rose.

"Disagreement with a colleague," he repeated. "You and I disagree all the time, and I know I'm nothing more to you than a _leech_ —yet you never get this upset." His jaw clenched for a moment. "Want to try again?"

"By disagreement, I meant a fight, and by a colleague, I meant my best friend."

"Sounds more legit." Damon reached for his mailbox, causing Bonnie to step away but didn't take the opportunity to leave. She felt compelled to… defend Elena or explain the whole story?

"She complained about how I never do anything fun—"

"Well, she isn't wrong," he muttered, filing through the few envelopes. Bonnie slightly surprised it wasn't overflowing with fan mail.

"You don't even know me." The sudden weariness washed over her again. She wanted to sleep for the entire weekend. "My idea of fun may not equate to yours or Elena's, but it doesn't mean I'm like my…" Her words died in her throat.

She felt his eyes study her silence, and when she finally met his gaze, the façade of indifferent had melded into something of concern.

"This 'best friend' of yours isn't really acting like one." Bonnie blinked, and his nonchalance returned. "I mean, I am definitely no expert on friendship—I can barely get my brother to like me for more than five minutes—but I know what friendship _isn't_."

"Please," Bonnie leaned against the wall of cool metal boxes, " _do_ share."

Damon mirrored her gesture with a small smile. They both folded their arms across their chests, but neither spooked—the staring contest was afoot. Bonnie had to tilt her chin up to even look him in the eye.

"Well, I know best friends aren't supposed to make you take your anger out on innocent bystanders."

"You're anything but innocent."

"I think, in this case, you should grant me immunity. I mean, I'm being sensitive and crap." The playful glint in his eyes dulled into a softer gaze. "I also know best friend shouldn't push you to tears."

The corner of Bonnie's mouth ticked up in a tightly pressed smile. She didn't know what to say—or if she could say anything without showing the thickness of hurt in her voice.

"Careful, Damon. I might start to think you actually care," she finally mumbled.

"Yeah." Damon took his thumb and wiped the corner of her watering eye. "We wouldn't want that."

* * *

 **This update is a little... serious. Do you like this more? Less? Equally? And did I toss in too many canon details/characters? I'm just trying something different... let me know if you liked or disliked!**

 **You guys are the greatest, thanks for reading!**

 **xo**

 **glass27doll**

* * *

 _Replies to Reviews in Chronological Order_

 **DancesWithButterflies** : Thanks so much! It means a lot! I'm glad you liked it!

 **PerfectlyBamon** : Sassy Damon is the _**best**_. Actually, if you read Six Mornings After by gabrieeella, your sassy Damon needs will never be disappointed. As for the Bamenzo drama, though I kind of like Enzo, he's also such an opportunist. Like, he'd see Damon isn't going for Bonnie, so he'd just swoop in. Rude! Glad you're liking it so far. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Guest** : Here's the next chapter! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Damon's Sexy Witch** : Thanks for reading and reviewing! Glad you like it so far! I hope this update lives up to the hype lol.

 **JadeXO** : YO I thought the same thing about the title. I wanted to keep it edgy and vampiric lol. I'm glad you love it so far! Thanks for reviewing!

 **La p'tite Antillaise** : Thank you for actually reading it! It's a blast to write. I'm glad you like it!

 **bellavida0213** : They are the best part! But knowing Damon, he'd be a dick and eat them all lol. Damon **_is_** wearing on her, and it's _**great**_. I know the banter is the best part of their canon relationship, especially in the 1994 prison world, so I'm trying my best to be just as witty lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Keep reviewing and sending me your thoughts. They give me _life_.**


	5. Kat

**A/N: Upon popular request, I'm adding to this two-part.** **You know the Beginning, you know the End, but what happened in between?**

 **I'll try to keep it as chronological as I can, but sometimes I get ahead of myself.**

 _ **Replies to Reviews are at the end.**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the TVD characters. **Warnings:** Reference to sex (so many)

* * *

 **Prompt: "You know what they say… obsession's the highest form of flattery."**

* * *

 **Kat**

 _"Oh my God!_ "

" _Yes, yes, yes…_ "

" _Oh, baby, please_."

Bonnie's face was red—and not just from desperately trying to suffocate herself with her own pillow. It was another typical Tuesday night for her, just coming out of a miserably long weekend studying for her Abnormal Psychology exam tomorrow, and Damon had yet another woman begging him not to stop next door. Every other time her nauseating neighbor had a moaning guest, Bonnie took an Ambien and counted sheep, but she used her last one on Friday night. Damon seemed to disappear for the weekends—thank _God_ —but her brain had been wired by anxiety, and sleep was impossible. Anyways, he was back now, and he brought company. Or he ordered company—she didn't know or care.

With a groan, the irritated Bonnie rolled out of her warm bed, pulled a sweater over her ratty tank top, and marched into the hall to give Damon a piece of her mind. She was tired of their little routine—he had wildly noise, usually drug-fueled sex, she scolded him for being a man whore, he tossed an insult about not getting laid, eventually winding down to a quieter evening—but the exchange sparked an energy in her she didn't understand.

Her heavy fist against the door prompted a quick response. What she didn't expect was the beautiful woman with flushed cheeks and curly mussed hair, both clearly from the screaming sex. The women never answered the door… which meant Damon was probably tied up—one way or another. Her thoughts were cut by the woman's predatory scrutiny.

"And what do we have here?" the woman practically purred. Her swollen lips were in a perfect smirk, reminding Bonnie of Damon's own notorious smirk, plastered on magazines, posters, billboards. "I'm sorry, gorgeous, did I wake you?"

"I… um, well, you…"

Where was her vehemence? Where was her complaint? It died in her throat as the woman took a step closer; her perfume richened by her warmth. She brushed Bonnie's hair away from her neck, a dare shining in her dark eyes.

"Well, since you're here… care to… _join_ me?" Her whisper fell on Bonnie's exposed neck. Bonnie, by no means, had any desire to comply, but the situation was so shocking, her body was still.

"Hey, B— _Kat,_ what the hell are you doing—"

The woman's sharp perfume and alluring warmth disappeared before Bonnie could understand what was going on. Damon had grabbed the robed woman by the shoulders, turning her back to his neighbor. His eyes passed his guest, to Bonnie, and there was a rare glimpse of apology and shame in his eyes.

"I think I want to cash in my threesome birthday coupon," Bonnie heard the woman's loud whisper. "This girl has _fire_ , and I _like_ it."

Again, Bonnie's face was bright and hot.

"I think I'll just—"

"Stay." Damon's tone was strict, but his gaze snapped back to the curly haired brunette he deemed _Kat_. "Bonnie is _excluded_ from that offer. Let me see what she wants—you, go back to my room, and I'll be there soon."

The black silk robe floated to the floor. Bonnie shut her eyes at the naked woman standing shamelessly before her neighbor. She idly noted the lack of tan lines despite the warm color of her body.

"Don't have me waiting for too long—or else I'll start without you." Her command implied an _again_ at the end.

Bonnie heard dainty retreating steps, and she dared to peek through her lashes. Damon's body blocked the doorway, a hand on either doorpost. He was—surprise, surprise—shirtless, but, at least, he wore pajama pants. This was probably one of his more decent ways of answering the door.

"You know what they say… obsession is the highest form of flattery."

"The saying is _imitation_ is the highest form of flattery, and you don't see me having sex with every person who bats their falsies at you."

"Falsies?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and sighed. "They're fake eyelashes." She raised a wicked brow, adding, "Though I'm sure that's not the only _fake_ thing about them."

A smirk cut across his face. "Didn't take you for the slut-shaming type."

"Oh, I'm not. You're the only slut I'm shaming."

Damon paired his humorless smile with an eyebrow bounce. "Nice." Then his lips pressed into a thin line, and his gaze averted to the ground. "I'm sorry about Katherine," he muttered. He missed her eyebrows raise in shock. "She actually has no filter."

"And no volume control," Bonnie added. Her anger returned like a high tide. Amusement glittered in those half-lidded blue eyes. The same blue eyes uncharacteristically absent of its reddish glint from whichever drug he used. The same blue eyes unexpectedly cold toward his lover for wanting Bonnie in their bed.

"Yeah, well, if you thought _I_ didn't care about others, Kat is on that next level."

"Well, you better shut her up, 'cause—"

"Yeah, your test tomorrow." Damon waved the subject away, missing Bonnie's confusion. He remembered she had an exam, specifically that it was tomorrow, after a long weekend of God-only-knows-what? "Yeah," he continued casually, "I'll make sure her mouth is occupied."

" _Oh my God_ ," Bonnie gasped in horror, her hands flying up to cover her face—causing Damon to laugh in the most genuine way she had ever heard. He even doubled over. The corners of her mouth twitched despite still being thoroughly disgusted by the blatant offer of information. "I _really_ need to refill my Ambien."

"Oh, I have some." He disappeared into his apartment before she could stop him, vaguely throwing her back to the night they first met. She heard the overly sexual sigh from his bedroom and the protest that followed when his form broke through the shadows as he returned. "Here."

"Forgive me if I don't take any drugs from you," Bonnie jabbed playfully. He chuckled, his eyes dropping to the bottle he turned in his hand. "Besides, I shouldn't take a sleeping pill the night before an exam… never know what a disaster that could be."

"Yeah, right." He idly tossed the bottle up and caught it. "Well, we'll try to keep it down."

" _Thank you_." Bonnie pressed her hands together and bowed a little. "I appreciate it _greatly_."

"Of course." He chuckled again as Bonnie turned to go back into her apartment. "Good luck on your exam."

She turned sharply, her mind seared with more confusion about this different side of the usually reckless musician, but his door was already shut.

* * *

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Katherine is one of my favourite characters tbh. And this new side of Damon? It's a slow turning point. Let me know how you feel about this!**

 **OH, next two chapters are like a couple/continuation, one pair in Bonnie's POV and the other in Damon's. I hope you guys are down for that lol.**

 **You guys rock, thanks for reading!**

 **xo**

 **glass27doll**

* * *

 _Replies to Reviews in Chronological Order_

 **Sherlocked4everafter** : Yeah that new writing thing is coming back... fairly soon *wink wink* For now, I think I'm keeping the chapters a little shorter so I don't burn out. If you read my other story, One Thing, Everyday (shameless plug), I wrote _really_ long chapters... Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing- glad you love it!

 **Jerkles** : Thanks! I'm really glad you enjoyed it! Hope you enjoy this one!

 **DancesWithButterflies** : Yeah, I'm trying to establish sober Damon... it's hard and a little unfun lol, but super angsty and feelsy. Glad you're still enjoying it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **JustStockton** : Thanks for reviewing! re: Bamon development, I'm usually really bad at waiting for the good stuff, hence writing the ending before the middle lol, so I'm glad you're enjoying the development part. Re:Elena, I wanted to explore how she'd be if her parents were still alive and she was less angsty and viewers/readers didn't "pity" her as much. There's no excuse for her behaviour, I agree. Like you said, Bonnie's poor relationship with Elena definitely sets up the friendship she finds with Damon. I'm glad you're still enjoying it!

 **Jenny** : I'm _really_ glad you're enjoying the progress of Damon and Bonnie's relationship-it's usually not my strongest point-but for right now, I'm trying to keep the chapters separated and not really a continuation. I might change it up in the future though (like, in the immediate future)! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Damon's Sexy Witch** : Thank you for reviewing, and I'm glad you like it! I love AU stories that include canon dialogue, especially in different contexts. I'm trying my best here lol. Thanks for your thoughts!

 **Keep reviewing and sending me your thoughts. They give me _life_.**


	6. My Life Would Suck Without You

**A/N: Upon popular request, I'm adding to this two-part.** **You know the Beginning, you know the End, but what happened in between?**

 **I'll try to keep it as chronological as I can, but sometimes I get ahead of myself.**

 **Also, last update, I said there was a two-parter coming up-and there still is!-but I haven't quite perfected the second part yet, so I'm uploading some fluffier stuff. Enjoy!**

 _ **Replies to Reviews are at the end.**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the TVD characters. **Warnings:** Language

* * *

 **Prompt: "I'm just here to tell you that you need to stop taking showers at 3 a.m. Get your shit together, you nerd."**

* * *

 **My Life Would Suck Without You**

Bonnie's planner was her best friend. It held exact times for when she woke, when she got to school, when she came back to the apartment, when she went to sleep, when she showered, when she ate, when she studied. It contained her daily outfits, her meal plan, her period duration—she even had a tally on how many Damon-sightings she had a week. She maximized every minute. Planning every Sunday afternoon (during its prearranged time slot) shaved hours off frivolity during the week.

So, when the bite of winter came in mid-autumn, it did _not_ correspond with the law student's schedule. The only reason Bonnie hated winter was the cold just consumed _so_ much time. Extra time for extra layers. Extra time to plan for emergencies—extra time to _pack_ for emergencies. Once, she stepped into a fluffy pile of snow and soaked through her suede boots, and she missed the bus to get back to her apartment.

The _worst_ part was her showering timetable. When she saw the forecast making its steep decline, she had groaned. By the time she woke up—except for the dreaded Thursdays, of course—everyone else in the building was waking up and heading straight for their showers. Two minutes under the water, she would be covered in icicles. It was probably that way for everyone else too, but she just could _not_ play that game anymore.

Her solution, after rearranging her agenda, was going to bed earlier, shower two hours before everyone else, and spend the rest of the morning either taking a catnap or studying. She felt like she was living in a different time zone, but once the novelty of it wore off, it worked so seamlessly for her. She even considered continuing the pattern into the spring.

It was a fight to get out from under her fluffy blue blanket when her cell phone alarm blared under her pillow, but her mind immediately jumped to the bliss of a warm shower. She shed her clothes on the bathroom floor as the cold water ran, and she pulled her hair into a little bulb on top of her head. She tucked stray locks into a shower cap, oddly reminding her of the days she spent at her grandmother's house while her dad was working late. She used to tease her Grams about her age, using the _collection_ of colorful and wildly printed caps as her evidence.

Bonnie warmed her hands, rubbing them together, before covering her breasts. She stuck a foot under the running water. _Finally_. She stepped into the shower and hissed with delight when the hot water splashed her. A firm believer in "reward motivation", she had ordered a body gel from Lush called _Rose Jam_ , and it secretly made her feel like a magical fairy princess. It was floral and sweet and _elegant_. Lathering it with a scrubby pouf, she hummed until words flowed out of her mouth.

" _'Cause we belong together now, yeah… forever united here somehow, yeah…_ " She rinsed the suds away and quickly smoothed in-shower lotion on. " _You got a piece of me, and honestly… my life would suck without you…_!" She even did the echoed parts under her breath.

Bonnie felt good in her skin this morning. Something about waking up at three in the morning just invigorated her. She dried her skin, freed her hair from the green plastic cap, and pulled on her floral robe as she padded into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

A knock on her door startled her. She spurted the water down the front of her robe, and she swore under her breath. Her eyebrows bridged together as she slowly approached the door. Her water poised to toss in the unsuspecting intruder, she peered through the peephole, but her eyes widened when she saw her visitor.

In a pair of _Calvin Klein_ boxer briefs and his black terry-cloth robe carelessly tossed over his shoulders, Damon waited with his hands in his pockets. Aggravation twisted his features; his hair oily and oddly misshapen. Bonnie opened the door and greeted him with an interrogatively arched brow.

"Where have _you_ been?" flew out of her mouth before she realized the tone she had taken. She winced at the lazy smirk stretching across his stubbly face.

He took a few steps closer to tower over her. Her heartbeat hiked up to an allegro, as his gaze glossed over her thinly robed body, as his fingers pinched the lapel, as his thumb brushed over a rose and a bit of exposed skin—but her expression remained cool.

"Why, did you miss me, my little flower?"

If she had to be honest, the absence of the thorn in her side made her feel oddly empty. The lonely days stretched into silent nights. The way his grin sagged at the corners drew her attention to the seriousness of his question. She jutted her chin up.

"Of course I… _didn't_." Her eyes blazed with defiance; his burned with amusement.

"I've been putting in long hours at the studio," he said, reaching over her head to lean impossibly closer, "and this is the kind of welcome I get when I'm finally home?"

"You guys are recording?"

"It's just an EP." Damon shrugged and pinched a lock of her hair. She appeared collected, but her stomach was clenching in a mysterious way. "Putting it out there for Christmas, hook them for the album release in the summer."

"That actually sounds… _smart_."

"We have a PR guy."

He seemed lost in the texture of Bonnie's hair as he rubbed the strand between his fingers for a moment. It would have been endearing coming from anyone else, but it was too early for this strange, tense dose of Damon for her.

" _So_ , did you just come by to tell me why you _haven't_ been around, or…?"

"Actually, I came here to tell you that you need to _stop_ taking showers at three in the morning." When she raised a brow, he replied, "Your acapella rendition of 'My Life Would Suck Without You' is flattering—you can't lie to me, I _know_ you were lonely at night—but my little Bonnie bear, you are _no_ Kelly Clarkson. I'm stopping you before you go too far because I _care_."

Bonnie's jaw fell.

"So, _you_ can bang a girl's brains out, come home _wailing_ any love song, decide you want to practice your guitar in the _delicate_ early morning hours, but _my_ singing has to be shut down immediately?!"

"Here's the difference between you and me, darling." He ducked his head lower, bringing his face a breath away from hers. "I'm _really_ good at all of those things." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Get your shit together, you nerd."

An incredulous scoff escaped her, but it didn't faze him as he straightened. He pivoted on his heel and trudged back to his open apartment door.

"Did you just tell _me_ to get _my_ shit together?!"

Damon waved a careless hand in the air without turning around and disappeared into his apartment—leaving a fuming Bonnie a foot out the threshold, ready to fight him.

"My shit _is_ together," she grumbled. Before his door slammed shut, she heard his laugh… making her blood boil even more.

* * *

 **OH HOW THE TABLES HAVE TURNED! If you watch HIMYM, you know that _nothing_ good happens after two a.m. lol. Again, like I mentioned in the beginning, the two-parter chapters are coming soon. I'm half way through the Damon one... I just _always_ find it hard to get into his head. **

**Let me know how you liked this one!** **You're the best, guys, thanks for reading!**

 **xo**

 **glass27doll**

* * *

 _Replies to Reviews in Chronological Order_

 **bellavida0213** : Damon is a big softie, and he loves his Bonnie. I tried to write it so that he was protective of her, and that's why he didn't want to have a threesome with her and Katherine, but of course, Bonnie takes it like she's not good enough or something. Sigh, Bon Bon, when will you learn... Damon doesn't share! Lol, I'm glad you like the update! Also, I found you on Tumblr, yay!

 **Guest** : Thank youuuu, I'm glad you're loving it! Damon _**is**_ a rock star, in his own way lol. Writing in canon dialogue is _**by far**_ my favourite part about writing this fic. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **DancesWithButterflies** : Omg thank you so much for always having these long reviews, they make my heart sing! Katherine is _**so**_ worth a whole chapter, but for right now, it's only an introduction to her and her role in Damon's life. You know, I didn't really know the "musicians are geniuses" bit, but I wouldn't be surprised! Honestly, I don't know how to flesh out Damon's quirks (that aren't from the show) which is sad because there's so much that we don't know about him, and there have been _**seven**_ seasons. Bamon banter is my _**fav**_ , I rewrite chapters just to get some extra jabs in there lol. I'm so glad you're still into this story, despite my irregular posting schedule. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Guest** : Hello friend! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I'm super glad you like it so far!

 **Bamonfeels** : Lol thanks so much for all the reviews you left per chapter! I'm glad you liked this little fic you've stumbled upon- the more, the merrier! Thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope this update is worth your excitement!

 **freckled98** : I'm so glad you like it! And I'm writing more and more lol. I have one finished chapter in the queue, and then two half-done. They're coming soon, I promise! And trust me, no matter how much I try to distance myself from the _**horrific** _ canon treatment, Bamon will forever be my OTP.

 **Keep reviewing and sending me your thoughts. They give me _life_.**


	7. Psychobabble

**A/N: Upon popular request, I'm adding to this two-part.** **You know the Beginning, you know the End, but what happened in between?**

 **I'll try to keep it as chronological as I can, but sometimes I get ahead of myself.**

 _ **Replies to Reviews are at the end.**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the TVD characters. **Warnings:** Language (does _angst_ count as a warning?)

* * *

 **Prompt(s): "At least I can admit when I'm being selfish."/"I was surviving on my own just fine before you came along."**

* * *

 **Psychobabble**

It was five a.m. and Bonnie couldn't stop emotion from leaking from the corner of her tired eyes. Her elbows anchored on the diner counter, and her untouched pancakes sat in front of her. She rubbed her palm against her cheek to diffuse the evidence, but she knew the flamboyant waiter had noticed when he had added the whipped cream smiley face onto her breakfast a moment ago.

Bonnie had made a mistake. She had missed her Thursday morning workout, so she found her way to the gym after the class she assisted. Had she been in her vigilant mind, she would have remembered who worked in the evenings.

Whenever they were in the same room, Jeremy gravitated toward her like a piece of shrapnel to a strong magnet. He started with a reserved smile and simple chitchat, but something in Bonnie unhinged, and she went for her _best_. Maybe it was the sleeveless shirt soaked in sweat, the slight rogue of his face, or maybe it was the comfort of his boyish charm, the ease of their conversation. That polite smile had morphed into something more cunning, and he was pulling all the stops too. She put on her biggest doe eyes, her most impish smiles, and her brightest confidence.

Forget mistake—she was a goddamn _idiot_.

The evening surged into something heated and frantic, and Bonnie found herself sneaking out of his apartment into the dark morning hours. Somehow, she ended up in the diner a block away from her own apartment building. She had only been there a handful of times. She ordered the first thing she saw. She had waited for her order, glassy and distant eyes fixed on the laminate countertop.

How _stupid_ could she get?

Did she hate herself _that_ much?

Was she really _that_ lonely?

Was she really _that_ despite for some sort of connection?

"Well, _hello_ there, stranger." Bonnie's volatile internal interrogation halted. The waiter poured a cup of coffee and set it two seats away from Bonnie. A charming smile pulled his gaunt face. "The usual, honey?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks."

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Bonnie muttered under her breath, wiping her eyes again. She twisted to her right, her eyes hitting the familiar glacial pair. They were wide and confused. "I _literally_ cannot escape you."

Her unfriendly joke fell as his gaze swept over her, snagging on her duffel bag under her stool, then he shrugged. He sipped his black coffee and left them in a moment's silence. "That would explain why you didn't kick down my door earlier." He twisted to bounce his eyebrows at her. "You missed a good solo."

"Thank _God_." Bonnie tensed, waiting for him to ask her about her evening—why she never made it back to her apartment, why she had the duffel bag, why she was even her at an ungodly hour…

But all he said was, "More like 'thank God this place is open twenty-four-seven', right?" He propped his elbows on the counter and covered his face with his hands. They must have been cold. She had felt the bite of the waning autumn as he walked in.

"Why are you here, anyways?"

Again, he passed a glance over her, this time from the corner of his eye. Finally, he answered, "I have insomnia." He gestured to the waiter for a refill and charmed him with a smile. "I come here when I can't sleep. Or if I have the munchies or hungover or whatever."

"So, you live here." Damon's smirk was sharp. "So, that's why you have the Ambien."

"Yep." He took another drink from the dingy mug. "I used to take Valium, but… yeah."

"You know, mixing your 'recreational' drugs and benzos aren't exactly safe for your health."

She turned her body to lay a disapproving look on him, resting her chin in her palm and arching a brow. She waited for his comment— _didn't know you cared so much for my health_ or something along those lines—but his order deterred the comment poised on the tip of his tongue. The waiter set a plate of pancakes topped with whipped cream and strawberries, adding a plate of bacon and sunny-side-up eggs.

Who eats _that_ much at an hour like _this_?

"Thanks, Henry." His smile was sweet. His response to Bonnie was dry. "Didn't know lawyer were experts in chemistry." He tore his eyes away from his meal and raised a brow. "Aren't you going to eat your short stack, Short Stack?"

The waiter laughed. Bonnie rolled her eyes. She cut into her pancakes as she expounded, "We need to know _basic_ chemistry—but it's just common sense not to mix substances." Syrup drowned her pancakes mercilessly. "Besides, I was a double major as an undergrad. Pre-law, pre-med."

"Of course you were." Damon popped a strawberry slice into his mouth. "Overachiever."

"I didn't know what I wanted," she defended. She finally stabbed a freshly cut triangle and reveled in the sugary cloud. "Damn, these are _delicious._ "

"I know, right?"

The couple ate, only the sound of forks and knives scraping ceramic between them. Henry, the waiter, offered Bonnie coffee, but she opted for tea with a grateful smile. She wondered if he'd mention her sullen mood to Damon. Her neighbor, still two chairs over, made little happy noises as he finished his pancakes.

"What about you? What was your major?" Damon hesitated mid-sip of his third cup of coffee. Bonnie wondered if his substance abuse dulled the effects of caffeine too.

"English." He wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Minored in psychology."

"I would have never pegged you as an English major," Bonnie mused. Her fingers curled around the warm mug set before of her. "Psychology… so _that's_ why you're into mind tricks."

He chuckled. "Those were the easy subjects—or did you forget who I am?"

She pursed her lips. There was so much animosity in that one question. "Yeah, they are, but I figured _easy_ was only limited to the taste in women." Her backhanded compliment seemed to alleviate his mood. "You seem to get bored too easily to just do the 'easy' subjects."

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to get out of school."

Bonnie snorted her agreement and took a drink from her mug. She peered over her shoulder, through the glass front of the diner. The sky was beginning to bleed pinks and peaches. She stretched her neck to either side. She'd have to head home soon, get ready for her day. Feeling like she was being watched, she turned to her company. "What?

"Did your sleepover go poorly, or…?"

Caught off guard, Bonnie stammered, "Well, it wasn't, uh, planned—"

"Ah, so you weren't planning on _sleeping_." His dark brows bounced mischievously.

"That's, uh," Bonnie's face burned, "that's none of your business."

"So, I'm witnessing a walk of shame?" She pulled herself together to glare, but his smile never faltered. "Trust me—I've done my fair share—but I never regret it. You shouldn't either." Before she could retort, he continued, "So, was he not good enough for a full sleepover?"

"No, he's not." Her quick reply startled both of them. "Listen, our 'relationship' doesn't involve discussing 'after-dark' activities, so just—"

"I have no problem talking about my sex partners," Damon announced. She rolled her eyes. She _knew_ that. "But I only know, like, a handful of their names, so I can only refer to them by their _moves_."

"You're disgusting."

"I _know_." His grin, despite the lewd conversation, was genuine. "Katherine will be back in the city next week. I think it's for work, but I've never had sex with someone in an office before, so…"

"God, Damon, TMI." Bonnie sipped her tea. "I really don't need to know that."

"Fine." He asked Henry for a glass of water. "So, why wasn't he good enough for the full sleepover? Do you not cuddle? You don't seem like the cuddling type."

Fuck it.

"He's my ex."

"Nice."

She rolled her eyes. Maybe she deserved that. "I just… had a lapse of judgment." She pushed a strand of hair from her swimming vision. "He's a cheater, so it's not like I want to get back together. He was just at the gym, and I—"

"You had sex at the _gym_? That's _disgusting_." Her wide, incredulous gaze snapped to hi, but he was already laughing.

"You're probably the _worst_ human being on this _planet_ —"

"But at least I can admit when I'm being selfish." His light mood had died; his perceptive gaze drank her myriad of emotions. "'Cause that's what you're doing, being selfish. And I'm not even considering that _douchebag_. You were selfish to _yourself._ Putting your body's needs before your heart's."

Unblinking, they stared down. Bonnie's gaze was hard, shutting everything out, but Damon's light eyes were searching. Well, she definitely could see him putting the psychology to use. But there was also a touch of concern… a pinch of softness that she'd never noticed.

"You don't know me."

"Sure I do, Bonster." He shrugged, the gentle expression dissipated in a smoke of façades. "But I don't need to know _you_ to recognize your behavior." His smirk was sardonic as he extended a hand. "But, in case you forgot—hi, I'm the King of Selfishness."

Something in Bonnie broke, but it wasn't anger that flooded her senses. It was a dark, bitter emotion she couldn't place, oozing from her pores. She was _not_ selfish. She just made a mistake. A mistake she had a handful of times, but she wouldn't again.

"Spoken like a true psych major," she muttered. She finished her beverage and slammed it onto the counter. Before he could retort with another tirelessly witty remark, she stood and shouldered her bag. "I've been surviving on my own just fine before you came along—I certainly don't need your psychobabble."

For once, he didn't have a comment as she set a twenty on the counter and left.

* * *

 _ **Angst**_ **. Welp, this was interesting to put together.**

 **The two-parter is coming up soon-I just had to edit it a bit, it's a lot of backstory. I'll put another chapter between this one and the two-parter.**

 **Oh, also... who do you think would be Bonnie's celebrity crush? Male or female, doesn't really matter. Just curious... ;)**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading, love you guys!**

 **xo**

 **glass27doll**

* * *

 _Replies to Reviews in Chronological Order_

 **bellavida0213** : Bonnie is _**hella**_ neurotic. You know, I didn't do that intentionally- showing her OCD about planning and then having Damon tell her to get her shit together- but thanks for pointing it out! Lol glad you like the banter, it's the hardest part for me to write lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Guest** : **_Soooo_** , you might just get what you want, and it _**maaaay**_ or **_may not_** be a BonKai chapter. Glad you loved it, here's the new one! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Bamonfeels** : Lol Bonnie is **_crazy_** but we love her. She's always trying to make it work. Yeah, that was actually my favourite part to write because he actually does have seriously bad habits yet he's complaining about Bon. Thanks for your review!

 **StarrDust13** : My heart is singing, thanks so much for your review! I'm really glad you've come to the AU side of the fandom, 'cause it's **_so_** good, so much better than the canon stuff, I think. Yeah, Bamon's relationship is borderline appropriate, which makes it super fun to write. I've been keeping the chapters short so I don't burn out-the shorter the chapter, the quicker I can update! Thanks for reading!

 **freckled98** : Yo same, since I graduated, I've been waking up at 9. Damon is **_rude_** but we love him. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **DancesWithButterflies** : Accurate description- they _**are**_ a mess lol. This give-and-take is what makes their ship so _**great**_. And contrary to what she thinks, Bonnie is a terrible singer lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and for being so loyal to the story.

 **La p'tite Antillaise:** Lol it's actually is a taste of his own medicine. These two are peas in a pod, made from the same thread, two of a kind. I hate it but I also love it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Damon's Sexy Witch** : So I saw that the prompt said "nerd", and I **_knew_** I had to make Damon say it. It's so like him. Yeah, of course Bonnie missed him-he's around all the time, and he's such a nuisance, she's bound to know he's missing! Thanks for reading and reviewing, and for being so loyal to the fic!

 **Cmechillin:** You know, Junior Mint was the only original nickname I came up with, and I kind of love it too? Lol. Yeah, Bonnie needs to chill out-she's gonna plan her life into the grave. I like that perspective, that she needs Damon to shake up her life because that's actually **_exactly_** what he does. I love it. Also, welcome to the fic, glad to have you! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Keep reviewing and sending me your thoughts. They give me _life_.**


	8. Fangirl

**A/N: Upon popular request, I'm adding to this two-part.** **You know the Beginning, you know the End, but what happened in between?**

 **I'll try to keep it as chronological as I can, but sometimes I get ahead of myself.**

 _ **Replies to Reviews are at the end.**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the TVD characters OR any other celebrity mentioned in this fic. **Warnings:** Language

* * *

 **Prompt: "I'm as honest as I am attractive."**

* * *

 **Fangirl**

In the big city—where she thought all her aspirations would bloom, where she thought she could escape her former reality, where she thought she would _teem_ with stuffed weekdays and packed weekends—Bonnie felt oddly… alone.

Bonnie hadn't really spoken to Elena since their bristling lunch. It wasn't for a lack of trying on the extrovert's part. She left an apology voicemail, sent several text messages to arrange another lunch, but Bonnie always had an excuse, made up or not. Bonnie was sure she was getting the subtle message. Besides, she was sure Jeremy had mentioned _something_ about bumping into Bonnie (in several ways), and Elena pried her way to the truth.

It wasn't like Bonnie didn't have any other friends, either. It was just… without a _real_ link, hanging out took so much effort. She _did_ have stuffed weekdays and packed weekends—by the time she got a free moment to connect with someone, she didn't want to work for _that_ too.

Even her basic bond with Damon had been tense. Since their shared twilight breakfast, things have been considerably… chilly. Again, not for a lack of trying on her nuisance neighbor's side—though his methods were less conventional than Elena's. He'd still shred on his guitar around midnight when she had finally begun to settle down for the night; he'd still make different women moan his name for painfully long hours when all she craved was sleep. But Bonnie was over their little dance. She had bought earplugs.

Maybe it was petty, but there was one thing Bonnie did exceptionally well, almost driving her to pride, and that was building walls around her true self. She disguised real personality in colors and lights that reflected her company. At school, she was the devoted student; with Elena, she was the devoted best friend; even in a room of strangers, she was one with the crowd. Yet, this new character, this _ambiguous_ person living next door to her—a blend of contradictions, really—could see straight through her. As if she were transparent, as if she was a book ready for him to read every nuanced detail about her life. If they passed one another in the hallway, she could _feel_ his eyes searched her, but her eyes were either downcast or her lips pulled into a terse, polite smile, before disappearing into her apartment or down the hall.

His accurate perception shook the foundation of whom she had created herself to be when she came to this city. And after a while, he started to avert his eyes too. It had only been a few weeks, but Bonnie seemed to isolate herself, like she always did, when she slipped back into the arms of her ex.

Which was why she was startled when her cell phone rang between her chamomile tea and her precious bedtime. It had been Damon. _What the hell?_ He sounded giddy, skittish—and _probably_ drunk out of his mind—because he claimed he needed her to pick him up. How he knew she had just purchased a car since the diner incident, she didn't know, but when he had said he'd text her the address, there was no room for queries because he hung up promptly after.

Bonnie _must_ have gotten the address wrong. Her thoughts scrambled as she passively followed a trafficker's direction to a parking spot on the lawn. Looming ahead was the most majestic yet _classic_ mansion she had ever seen—considering she'd never been near a mansion in real life. The young man in the neon orange vest must have noticed because he offered to escort her to the front door. Sheepishly, she agreed, grateful she'd smeared some lipstick on before leaving her apartment.

She had been under the impression she'd be walking into a raunchy club—that was more of Damon's scene—so she'd dressed in all black, jeans and a low-cut tank top. Instead, this was someone's _home_. The atmosphere was cozy, brimmed with silly laughter and noncommittal music in the background… and Bonnie had never seen so many famous people in her life. Living in the city merited quick glances and double takes amongst the streets, but the majority of the people in the house were either TV stars or musicians.

"Good luck," the trafficker had said before leaving her at the threshold.

Alert, Bonnie took hesitant steps forward, eyes sweeping across beautiful faces for her tall beacon of disheveled black hair or a glimpse of crystal eyes. She bumped into a few people, lowering her gaze and apologizing profusely, but they laughed her efforts off. She didn't realize she had been holding her breath until she saw him. She had wandered into one of three sitting rooms, where he stood next to a liquor trolley with a deliciously tanned young man.

" _Damon_." His already glittering eyes animated even more at the hiss of his name. His gaze glossed over the contrast of her party-ready outfit and her hunched shoulders.

"Bon-bon!" he announced with open arms. The contents of his glass sloshed onto the fancy rug. He idly looked down and muttered, "Shit… don't tell Camille."

"Sure thing, man," his company laughed, clapping a hand on Damon's shoulder. He nodded respectfully to Bonnie before leaving the couple alone. Wait… was that _Colton Haynes_?

" _Bonnie_ ," Damon sang, "you're actually here."

"Yes." Bonnie folded her arms across her chest. Why she was there, she couldn't piece a coherent—or honest—answer. "Don't you have, like, a driver or something? Couldn't you have just hired someone for a ride?"

"Why risk my safety and anonymity when I have you?" Damon's smile lacked its expected drunken tilt. Bonnie's eyes reduced to slits.

"You're not even drunk."

"Never said I was." Damon hid behind his drink for a moment. "I figured you needed a break from being mad at me for seeing through your smoke and mirrors."

As much as she wished her glare could make his head explode, she resigned with an irritated growl. "Let's just go. I was just falling asleep when—"

"Damon _Salvatore_?"

A cheeky smile erupted on the usually subdued man's face as he greeted the woman behind her. She rolled her eyes, turning to tell the woman that Damon was _grounded_ , that he was way past his _curfew_ —anything punchy and demeaning—but her whole body stilled.

"Red!" He enveloped the petite auburn-haired woman into a hug before gesturing toward Bonnie. "Anna, _this_ is Bonnie."

If Bonnie had been remotely conscious of anything other than _Anna fucking Kendrick_ standing only a few feet away from her, she would have realized the implication of Damon's tone. That he spoke to gorgeous actress frequently enough to have talked about her—that he had even talked about _her_.

"Bon, this is—"

"Oh my _God_." Bonnie's body was vibrating. "I'm, uh…"

"She's a huge fan," Damon staged a whisper. Her laugh was like a glass wind chime swaying in a gentle breeze. "Seriously, the amount of times I hear her singing your horrendous Cup Song…" Anna's features pinched to scold him, and he added, "As if that's real music."

"Oh, fuck you, Salvatore." She tried to be sincere, but her twitching lips gave way to her beautifully goofy smile.

"You have already." His shoulders lifted in an evasive way. He raised a brow at his shell-shocked neighbor. "Judgy, you okay?"

"It is an _honor_ to meet you," she blurted. Her skin prickled at the awkwardness of her confession, but Anna's laugh was worth it. "Bonnie Bennett," she extended a hand.

"Anna Kendrick," the actress teased, taking Bonnie's hand. "It's nice to meet you. Damon had told me about you the last time he actually made an appearance at one of these things." She elbowed him in the ribs with a kitten smirk.

"You know I don't do _intimacy_." He gestured to the crowd before taking a gulp from his amber colored liquor. Bonnie noted the way Anna's stony eyes darkened.

"Yeah," she snorted, "no kidding." The bitter undertone made Bonnie swapped her attention between the two. "Anyways, I was actually on my way to find Camille. Hey." Bonnie's eyes were round as Anna turned her attention back to her. "You want to take a picture or something?"

"Oh, I wouldn't bother you for—"

Anna glanced at Damon, who's expression read _told you so_ , and Anna just laughed, fluffing her hair a little. "You're not _bothering_ me, Bonnie—I offered. Besides," she waved a frivolous hand, "I haven't posted anything to my Instagram in a while."

Biting back her comment (she posted something last Sunday), Bonnie offered her cell phone to the eager actress, oddly sidling next to her. She threw her arm around Bonnie's tense shoulders and pulled the mousy law student into her side.

It was like a geode next to blank marble.

"Smile, Mona Lisa." Bonnie's panicked eyes slid over to Damon's amused features. The knots in her stomach, induced by the warm smell of Anna's rose water perfume, settled, and her face managed to pull a charmed smile for the camera.

"You're lucky," Anna admitted. She handed back Bonnie's phone and sighed. "You're naturally pretty."

"You're _gorgeous_ ," Bonnie erupted.

Anna giggled, pink blossoming on her pale cheeks. "Thanks, Bon, but not _naturally_. All you've seen is layers of makeup."

"Still," Bonnie protested. Anna allowed a little smile, pulling her into a quick hug (Bonnie was sure she could feel her hammering heart), and the actress mocked a salute to Damon before her swaying body parted the crowd. The last Bonnie saw of her was her red Solo cup held above the crowd. "Holy _shit_."

"She's right, you know." Snapping out of her trance, Bonnie tilted her face toward Damon's wistful features. Her brow furrowed. "You _are_ naturally pretty."

She rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha," came her dry response.

"I am honest as I am attractive." His odd oath, coupled with a shrug, looped Bonnie's stomach into a knot again. "Now," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, a wave of Old Spice overwhelming her, "let's get this little fangirl home and tucked in."

* * *

 **... _heyyy_ guys... Sorry for the delay. I hit writer's block along the way. I chose Anna Kendrick as Bonnie's celeb crush (one of them, anyways) from Queen Nisha's suggestions (her Tumblr is bonneibennett, if you didn't already know)!**

 **Coming up next: the two-parter! A little insight to Damon's world, an intro of someone else from Blood and Bourbon. Let me know what you thought of this chapter (I _know_ it's short, it was the best I could do!)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy, and _stay tuuuuuned!_**

 **xo**

 **glass27doll**

* * *

 _Replies to Reviews in Chronological Order_

 **La p-tite Antillaise** : Tbh, I feel like the TVD writers intended for Kai to be similar to Damon (minus the conscience), so maybe that's why. Speaking of which, there _**maaay**_ or _**may not**_ be a BonKai chapter in the mix, so, there's that little easter egg for ya. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

: #BAMON4LIFE ! Lol thanks, I can only try my best- I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thanks so much for reading reviewing!

 **freckled98** : Yeah, it really is. My favorite part was when she's like " _for fuck's sake_ " like she can never get a break from him lol. And yay Friends!Bamon. I mean... **_for now_**. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you like it!

 **DancesWithButterflies** : Re: their "kinda" heart-to-heart, I didn't want it to be too serious because they aren't besties yet, but they're setting the foundations for it. Re: Damon's major/minor, I saw, in a different AU fic, someone wrote Damon as a psych major, and I was like YES I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE. Re: Bonnie's academic suicide lol, she's trying really hard to be the absolute best... you'll find out soon enough. Re: Jeremy, the boy is her soft spot. You'll definitely see, at least, one more chapter with him. Re: Free!Bonnie, lol, there's actually one coming up, so don't you worry about that. It'll actually shock Damon, so be prepared! Thanks _**sooo**_ much for being a loyal reader and reviewer. I really love reading your long reviews, and I'm so glad you're enjoying the story!

 **Bamonfeels** : Re: Bonnie's luck, yeah, she really can't catch a break... it ended up being kind of good for her because, like she calls him out on his shit, Damon called her out on her nonsense. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

 **Damon's Sexy Witch** : Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! Re: Bonnie's celeb crush, I was really going to make it Cristiano Ronaldo, but I couldn't think of a scenario where Damon would be friends with him and for Bonnie to meet him lol. I'm sorry! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **bellavida0213** : Re: Hoe!Damon, lol, you're not even wrong- but he's self-aware enough to know he's a hoe, so that's why it's easy for him to call Bonnie out. And poor Bonnie, she really does deserve better. Re: Bonnie's celeb crush, for now, it's Anna Kendrick, but I have another one coming since she'll be friends with Damon and he'll drag her into his world (spoilers?). Lol. Thanks _**sooo**_ much for being a loyal reader and reviewer; it really means a lot whenever I see your detailed reviews. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

 **Keep reviewing and sending me your thoughts. They give me _life_.**


	9. Family: Part I

A/N: **Upon popular request, I'm adding to this two-part.** **You know the Beginning, you know the End, but what happened in between?**

 **I'll try to keep it as chronological as I can, but sometimes I get ahead of myself.**

 _ **Replies to Reviews are at the end.**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the TVD characters. **Warnings:** Language

* * *

 **Prompt: "We're all one big family"/"Yeah, One big, unhappy, dysfunctional family."**

* * *

 **Family: Part I**

 _ **Mom picked the theme for this yr: yellow.**_

Bonnie peered at the bright glare of her phone screen through her lashes. The message was from Elena about Thanksgiving dinner. It was a little early to decide that, being it was mid-October, but much like her daughter, Miranda Gilbert was always on top of things. Bonnie groaned, flopping onto her back, and sent a message, _**Shopping date?**_

Since Bonnie had amended things with Damon, she decided it was time to do the same with her best friend. Elena allowed Bonnie to pick the venues and the times, and even then, there were certain subjects the two skirted expertly. Honestly, Bonnie didn't really care about spending time with Elena, but she was still her best friend… and Bonnie didn't have anything yellow in her closet.

She could pencil in _one_ shopping day.

As she locked her apartment, Bonnie heard the muttered pleads to her right. A tall, red-haired woman stood in front of Damon's door, bouncing on her heels, glancing at the ceiling as if summoning any god for help. Been there. Done that. As her lock clicked, the redhead flashed a wide-eyed look at Bonnie.

"Are you looking for…" Bonnie closed her eyes, remembering the apartment was under Damon's fake name. "…James?" (As in James Deen— _not_ the classic movie actor, as Damon had clarified, but, actually, the porn star. Bonnie had rolled her eyes.)

"Yeah…" the woman said slowly. Her eyebrows came together tersely, a glimpse of uncertainty. "James, yeah. Do you know if he's home?"

"He might be," Bonnie allowed. She had become oddly protective of her neighbor when it donned on her that his life could actually be in danger if a hater found him. "He tends to party a little hard, so he might be hung over. Or, maybe he didn't make it home yet… or, at least, not alone…"

"Oh."

The stranger bit her lip and glanced at her phone. Bonnie passed a cursory glance over the woman. "Listen, if you're one of his many lays, I think it's safe to say there's only one repeat customer in that apartment, and she's out of town."

"Oh, no, I'm not…"

Bonnie held a hand up to stop the stuttered lies. "Girl, just trust me, okay? I usually have the displeasure of seeing them being thrown out in the early morning. I mean, I guess I get it? He's a pretty boy, but is he wor—"

"I'm his brother's friend," the woman blurted, her eyes shut tightly like Bonnie was going too far. "I'm here to talk to him about his brother."

"His _brother_?" Bonnie echoed with an incredulous tinge. If she knew his brother, that meant she knew who he really was…

She surveyed the jittery woman more closely as the redhead checked her phone again and brushed some of that glossy hair away from her face. Seriously, the color was too bright, and the shine was a little off-putting. As she brought her phone to her ear, her sleeve fell away from her wrist, and Bonnie noted the olive branch tattooed around her wrist with the cursive words _go in peace_ along it. The same tattoo Bonnie had related to when she thumbed through a magazine featuring an article about the icon tattoos of Blood and Bourbon. Bonnie's eyes narrowed instantly.

"What did you say your name is?"

Noting the suspicion, the red-haired woman hesitated. "Candice," she rushed offhandedly, listening intently to the empty rings of her call. Somewhere within the apartment, there was the distinct sound of Damon's phone ringing.

"All right, 'Candice'," Bonnie said, walking up to Damon's door. The visitor took a step back for the little tenant. "There's a spare key on the right side of the doorframe," Bonnie pointed to the spot she could not reach.

Just as the leggy visitor reached for it, the door swung open, and Bonnie was confronted by an open black robe, a pale six-pack, and kiss-mark boxers. Her eyes snapped up to meet Damon's perceptive glare. He had a hand on either side of the doorway, leaning out to loom over his tiny neighbor.

"And what do we have here?" Bonnie had to bite her cheek to keep herself from smiling sheepishly at his playful and knowing tone.

"You weren't answering your door, so I—"

"Nice try, my little witchy friend, but I do remember saying _you_ had to reach the spare key if _you_ wanted to make a copy," he teased, a sly smile turning his lips. Bonnie narrowed her eyes and stifled the uncharacteristic giggles rising in her like bubbles.

"I don't _want_ a copy of your key—I _need_ it," she declared, feeling her face twitch, giving away her poorly concealed smile. "What if you overdose huh? I don't want Ed to find your corpse somewhere in that cave of yours."

"How sweet. You rather cover up your concern for me by pretending to care about our landlord." Damon placed a hand over his heart. "If I overdose, you'll finally get your wish, Judgy. I'll be gone, and you can throw a party."

"Oh, trust me, I will. And—"

The woman behind Bonnie cleared her throat in a noisy manner that Bonnie couldn't ignore. Her teeth clinked together as she tossed a look back at the impatient guest. Damon raised his curious gaze to the woman.

"Oh, my bad, _Damon_. _Caroline_ is here to talk to you about your brother, _Stefan_."

The redhead gasped, her wide eyes swapping between the triumphant Bonnie and the uncaring Damon. "… _she knows_?!" Caroline hissed. Her neat manicure curled into her palms.

"Yeah, she knows." Damon scoffed, tucking his hands into his robe pockets and leaning against the doorframe. "If you bothered to actually _listen_ to me, you would know that."

"You annoy me too much to actually cultivate any credibility," Caroline sneered. Snarky—nice.

"Of course, 'she' knows," Bonnie added through gritted teeth, "his face is plastered all over the media. You guys are way too mainstream to _not_ be noticed."

Caroline pushed the red hair out of her face again. "You know, when Stefan said 'live among the people', he didn't say broadcast your star status to just _anyone_."

"Keep your wig on there, Blondie." Damon rolled his eyes. Bonnie's eyebrows rose at the mention of a wig. She _knew_ the lead singer of the band wouldn't part from her iconic, gorgeous blonde hair. "Bon-bon here is my own black Kevin Costner, and me, her white Whitney Houston." When Caroline's stare remained blank, Damon sighed, "A gender-bent version of _The Bodyguard_? C'mon, Carebear! I know I'm _old_ , but _c'mon_!"

"Okay, whatever, I get it—you trust her." She held her hands up in defeat and shook her head. " _Fine_. Right now, though, your brother needs you." Caroline's face grew weary and grave. "Enzo and I can only do so much, Damon."

Damon's tight-lipped smile lacked its usual _fuck you_ quality. "Yeah, well, you guys will just have to try your best, because I am not leaving my apartment today."

"Aren't you, like, the only family he has?" Bonnie prompted quietly, not wanting to be in the line of fire of the other woman's scrutiny. Bonnie had remembered the same tattoo article had mentioned Stefan's several tattoos for family members he no longer had. Damon's gaze was frigid as it fell on her.

"We're _all_ one big family," Caroline corrected harshly.

"Yeah. One big, unhappy, dysfunctional family." The blue of Damon's eyes were unforgiving. It would have scared Bonnie if she was the object of his anger, but Caroline rolled her own light eyes.

"Your whole 'I'm too cool to care' thing is _really_ starting to get old."

"Okay, fine, let's try it your way." Bonnie had never heard the serious edge in his voice before. He crossed his arms, conjuring a fake pensive expression. "Why do _you_ care so much, Barbie? Aren't you with Lockwood? Denying your true feelings… _again_?"

"You're a goddamn _dick_." Caroline's jaw clenched for a moment. "Of _all_ the days to be an actual person, today would be that day because Stefan, your _brother_ , needs you, okay? You _do_ remember what today is, right?"

"Why do you think I'm not leaving my apartment today?" Damon's spine straightened, and Bonnie could practically see him disconnect from the emotional content she couldn't grasp from the conversation. "Stefan is a big boy now, and it's been almost ten years."

"It doesn't mean he's not a mess, Damon."

"Well, as the president of the club, I am _sure_ you'll be the perfect person to get him through this _tough_ time." His eyes narrowed in a dangerous way, despite her dropped jaw. "Give him a welcome brochure for me."

Caroline stared at the barely dress man with an incredulous disgust. She shook her head, the wig barely sloshing around her face, before a bitter chuckle left her lips.

"I'll just tell him you were too drunk to even get out of bed. This is me, being the bigger person, because that's what he needs me to be right now."

Without acknowledging the awkwardly situated Bonnie, Caroline slid her sunglasses onto her face and stormed down the hall. Bonnie dared to catch a glimpse of Damon's stony features as he stared a hole into the hallway carpet. His dark brows bridged low above his striking eyes, and his nostrils flared.

"…what was that about?" she ventured. Her voice was barely above a whisper, she wondered if he even heard her.

"My mother." His eyes finally traveled to meet hers. He looked so tired. "I need to be swimming in whiskey right about now. I'll see you around, Bon-bon."

He shut the door in her frowning face.

* * *

 **Part One, _oooo_. Bonnie meets Caroline, yay! Granted, Care isn't in the greatest shape (especially since she has to deal with a dickhead Damon), but don't you worry. The #BarolineFeels will be real, I promise. **

**It's a little raw, but I've been sitting on this chapter (if you'd call it that) for over a month now, so I hope you like it! Also, I know the reference to _The Bodyguard_ was stretched, but so is this whole AU? lol. Part Two is comin' up, probably tomorrow, so be prepared for a dip into Damon's stream of consciousness.**

 **Hope you guys are still onboard!**

 **xo**

 **glass27doll**

* * *

 _Replies to Reviews in Chronological Order_

 **Guest** : Thank you so much! It's a blast to write. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and I hope you continue to love it!

 **Vicbamonlover** : Thanks **_so_** much! I didn't think I'd like writing an AU, but I'm in love with it? Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you like it so far!

 **JustStockton** : Re:Bonnie's celeb crush, yes I totally agree! I feel like Bonnie would totally be there for that #girllove. Re:Anna Kendrick, I've only seen her in Pitch Perfect, but I watched a few interviews and whatnot to write this chapter. She's **_amazing_**. Re:Bamon dialogue, it is literally my favourite part about writing this fic. Sorry for the short chapter though-I just had to write **_something_** , and tbh, even though it's short, I'd still proud of it. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you're still a happy fan lol, and I hope you keeping enjoying!

 **bellavida0213** : Re: Damon reading Bonnie like a freakin' book- yes. Lol. Like I replied to **Bamonfeels** last time, even though we all know Bonnie calls Damon out, to really examine his behavior, Damon does the same for her. She thinks she has it all together, but nobody's that flawless. Re:Bamon stalemate, I was _**almost**_ tempted to write a whole chapter on it, but that wouldn't be any fun ;p Re: the Two-Parter, I **_really_** hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **freckled98** : Re: Damon aka the thorn in Bonnie's side, lol, we all know she secretly loves it. Re: "You _**are**_ naturally pretty", I didn't know I was going to put that part in, but I love how casual he was about it, how fleeting it was. I'm glad you liked it too! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Damon's Sexy Witch** : Thanks for the love! Re: Damon missing his Bon-bon, these two are like drugs for one another. Or, at least, they will be once they realize how much they click. Thanks for reading and reviewing! It means the world to me!

 **DancesWithButterflies** : Re: Damon "is lowkey in love with Bonnie" Salvatore, yes, he certainly could never leave Bonnie alone. In an upcoming chapter, you'll definitely see that (even when she's not around). Re: Anna Kendrick, I didn't think I'd like her as much, but she's so **_real_** I love it. It was easy to write her character into Damon's life lol. and re: more celebs? I already have some ideas churning. So glad you're liking it so far! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Keep reviewing and sending me your thoughts. They give me _life_.**


	10. Family: Part II

**A/N: Upon popular request, I'm adding to this two-part.** **You know the Beginning, you know the End, but what happened in between?**

 **I'll try to keep it as chronological as I can, but sometimes I get ahead of myself.**

 _ **Replies to Reviews for chapters 9 & 10 will be in the next update.**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the TVD characters. **Warnings:** Language, implied substance abuse

* * *

 **Prompt: "I can't see anything. It's too dark in here."**

* * *

 **Family: Part II**

Damon had been a senior in high school when he received the phone call about his mother passing. She had been diagnosed with late-stage tuberculosis, without any remedy, so his career-oriented father checked her into hospice care.

With an unreliable father and a twelve-year-old brother, Damon was the one who made daily visits to the hospice facility right after school, and he was the one who held her hand while he read literary journals to her. Damon was the one who helped Stefan with his homework when he got home, and he was the one to get food into Stefan's begging stomach. Damon was the one to pick the empty bourbon bottles from around his father's favorite armchair, and he was the one to regularly nag the man to pay the bills.

It shocked people that _he_ would carry the family's burdens, but his absence from her funeral stunned them even more. How could he stand in front of a group of people who didn't even know his mom that well? Who barely offered their support when she needed them the most?

He hadn't even finished writing the eulogy.

That decision was the switch and turning it off shut down _everything_. He _barely_ graduated high school, and he managed to stay _just_ sober enough to cram for every exam and scrape by to "earn" a degree. After? He turned to his best friends, Sex and Alcohol, the two things that had been holding him together for so long and the only form of support he'd ever have. Orgasms never failed. Intoxication never let him down.

Life went on. Stefan graduated from Duke University, and their father got remarried to a woman barely into her thirties, with long red hair and stony blue eyes. Damon met Enzo in a holding cell, both in for being drunk and disorderly, budding a strange friendship. The band came together in an odd series of events, and… Damon was finally pulling himself off the proverbial couch and getting back into the world.

And just as things were falling into place, a disgruntled former employee ended his father's life. His third wife, the youngest with bright blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair, was a shaking mess, so Damon had the second chance to do the funeral correctly. Three lines of cocaine later, and he had lied about the loss of a "good father" and a "great man". He had held his weeping brother, who had spent many years hating their father, and he dutifully nodded solemnly as he endured people's comments about his father's "good nature". He even got laid for comforting the grieving widow.

A week later, it hit. All he had was Stefan. Enzo was no indebted to him. Caroline only had eyes for Stefan, her "best friend". Coming out of a binge, Damon stumbled into the corner coffee shop early one Sunday morning—and then, he saw her. Older, hair a chocolate brown instead of red, but… _healthy_. Alive.

Lily Salvatore was _alive_.

Every October, as Stefan wore the tie he wore to their mother's funeral and the suit he wore to their father's, as Caroline wore yellow in honor of her own mother, they would collect Damon before embarking on their solemn journey to the cemetery. A boozy Damon would accompany them… until he found out the truth. The last couple of years, the tradition morphed into a fight with whoever came to his door and left seething.

After driving a furious Caroline away, he retreated to his bed with a bottle of bourbon. It would be one of the many distractions today. He had stared at the wall, drunk half the bottle, and fallen asleep. The slam of his refrigerator had woken him… and the oddly misplaced click of heels on tile.

" _Oh, what the—oh God_ ," a female voice had muttered from outside his room. "Christ, _I can't see a damn thing. It's too dark in here._ " Bonnie had appeared in his doorway, swapping her winter-wear for her pajama shorts and a t-shirt… and a pair of bright pink heels. He propped himself up on an elbow. " _This place is like a freakin' bat cave._ "

 _Like_ The _Bat Cave?_ He slurred with a lazy smile. God, she was a sight for sore eyes. Despite her bird onesie at their first meeting, he thought she was cute. In the current silly outfit, she damn adorable. _You calling me the Batman_?

" _No, I'm calling you a blood-sucking rodent with wings_." Her lips had taken a mischievous curve as she plopped onto the side of his bed. A sigh of relief had followed as she proceeded to release her feet from their torture chambers. She held them up and announced, " _I told you I own a pair of heels_."

 _And that's how you got the key_ , he concluded. He ran a hand over his face, feeling old all of a sudden. _So, did you just come over to get in my bed, Bennett_?

Despite the shadows in the room, he could read the embarrassment in her silence. She recovered quickly. " _Just came by to make sure you didn't…_ " She paused awkwardly, avoiding his perceptive gaze. There were times where he was _convinced_ she hated every atom in his body, but there were these bright moments through the clouds that were… redeeming. " _And I know you told me your favorite flavor is chocolate, but I don't put it past you to make some sexual, racist, fetishist innuendo, so I bought you a tub of Napoleon ice cream._ "

 _I wasn't being a racist or a fetishist—I definitely don't discriminate, especially when it comes to sex—_ Bonnie had rolled those shiny eyes at that point— _but I won't lie and say I wasn't being a_ tiny _bit sexual._

" _A tiny bit? If_ you _make a sex joke, you go all in._ " Her arched brow was abnormally suggestive. " _Pun intended_."

Damon had barked a laugh to disguise how charged his blood had just become. She looked oddly pleased, which turned him on even more. _That's my girl_. He combed his fingers through his greasy hair. _What's with the ice cream anyways_?

He reached over to finally turn on his lamp. Her eyes reduced to a squint, intensifying her survey of his expression. They were caught in some sort of stare-off, a frequent situation he found they fell into. Her eyes reminded him of sunlight filtered through a Heineken. The first time his dad took him and Stefan camping, right after their mother's death, he had handed Damon said beer and admitted that it'd help. It had been the first time since he had become a teenager, that he bonded with his father. He felt wanted, like he wasn't some mistake, some blunder in his father's life.

Bonnie's hand folding over his pulled him from his reverie. " _It helps_ ," was all she had offered.

Hours later, in his hollow apartment, Damon pushed himself to sit at the edge of his bed. Every anniversary of either parent's death, he had gotten completely inebriated on any substance he had on hand. It wasn't like he didn't have stashes all over his apartment, but every time he thought of even gathering a line, tapping a needle, filling a bowl, his mind was full of those verdant fairy eyes.

Before he could stop himself, he was standing in front of his neighbor's door, clad in pajama pants and armed with a tub of ice cream. Bonnie's hair was in a little bulb of brown and blond atop her head. Her eyelids barely cracked, allowing a sliver of those bright eyes to glare at him.

"Damon." The murmur, thick with sleep, barely past those pink lips. She was in the same butterfly-print, cotton shorts and the same loose gray t-shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't have a spoon."

He held out the carton of ice cream as an explanation. Her face remained pinched for a moment longer, searching his earnest expression for the joke. There wasn't one—but it was certainly an excuse.

"You don't have a spoon," she repeated dryly.

"Yeah. I don't own any silverware. The only utensils I have are chopsticks and plastic forks." His gaze veered upward as he mused, "I used to have a spork—and boy, did I cherish—"

"Okay, all right." Her gaze glossed over him for a moment before stepping aside. "Come in. I'll get you a spoon." He settled onto her plush sofa. From the kitchen came, "Want a bowl too?"

Avoiding the weed joke, he scoffed. "A _bowl_? What kind of domesticated animal do you think I am?"

He heard her snorted laugh before she returned. Her body radiated warmth as she curled next to him, offering him a spoon while wielding her own. She scooped from the strawberry end, while he dipped into the chocolate.

"I told you chocolate was my favorite." She rolled her eyes at his bouncing eyebrows.

"Don't make this weirder than it already is."

* * *

 **Part Two, woohoo! I _know_ it's short, but I didn't want to overdo it... I had a longer chapter written, but I didn't want to give all of his backstory away. Damon will continue to hide his true emotions, whether about Bonnie or his family, no matter what, it seems. The part with Lily is a little sketch, I know, but a later update will explain it all away, I promise.**

 **Do you think Damon (or Bonnie for that matter) is too OOC? It's always my biggest fear. Also, as mentioned by an anon guest, I get my writing prompts from Tumblr, but if you have one (preferably a dialogue prompt) or just a scenario you'd like to see our beloved Bamon in, send it my way! I'm _always_ open to suggestions.**

 **xo**

 **glass27doll**

* * *

 _Replies to Reviews on chapters 9 & 10 will be in the next update! _**Keep reviewing and sending me your thoughts. They give me _life_.**


	11. Spotted

**A/N: Upon popular request, I'm adding to this two-part.** **You know the Beginning, you know the End, but what happened in between?**

 **I'll try to keep it as chronological as I can, but sometimes I get ahead of myself.**

 _ **Replies to Reviews to Chapters 9 & 10 are at the end. **_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the TVD characters. **Warnings:** Language (and teenaged cattiness)

* * *

 **Prompt: "Stop staring at me. I keep getting distracted by your eyes."** _(altered a little)_

* * *

 **Spotted**

If there was a god, he (or she) was truly on Bonnie's side.

Her last class of the day had been cancelled—thankfully; her Torts class epitomized the word _tedious_ —so she shot Elena an invitation to hang out. Her elusive best friend sent back an ambiguous text about being tied up until late afternoon. With a free afternoon, Bonnie decided to hit the gym, leaving her evening open.

She didn't even get half an hour in before she noticed Jeremy… noticing her.

Bonnie Bennet was strong, resilient. Bonnie Bennet was cunning, quick-witted. But Bonnie Bennett also knew when to haul ass out of a dangerous situation, and Jeremy was a dangerous, dead-end-right-off-a-cliff situation.

Still slick with sweat, Bonnie fought her body out of her gym wear into her regular clothes, adjusting her shirt as she tumbled out of the women's locker room—only to find her ex in the same deserted hall, talking to another trainer (men and women alike have to wear these bright orange bro-tanks). She must have made some distressed squawk because Jeremy's eyes had slid past the other trainer and fell on her terror-stricken face.

 _Shiiiiiit._

"Hey, Bonnie." The other trainer glanced over, recognizing Jeremy's tone, and bid him a goodbye he didn't even bother to acknowledge. His mouth curled into a smitten smile. As if he didn't know she was feeling the vicinity. As if she hadn't crawled out of his apartment covered in shame the last time they had seen each other. "I haven't seen you here, around this time."

"My class got canceled." No flirting, this time, she had learned her lesson. Maybe. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other, trying to conjure an excuse to leave.

"Hey, I'm about to head out… you want to—"

"Actually, I have to meet Lena." A nervous hiccup had interrupted her half-lie. "You know how impatient she gets, so…"

Jeremy's laugh had startled her. Damn her nerves. She wasn't trying to be funn—oh God, was she? It was really uninten—

"That she does," he had broken her speeding thoughts. "Oh, you know what? Mom told me to give her something… mind if I drop by?"

"Oh, I, uh—"

And then, the miracle happened. Bonnie's cell phone sounded, a shrill, obnoxious guitar solo. Her breath caught as she rifled through her bag.

" _Oh, thank God,_ " sighed a distressed Damon before she could even say a word. Join the club, buddy. Her brow had furrowed as she dared a glance at Jeremy's equally confused face. She didn't usually listen to punk rock, but there also wasn't much he knew about her. " _I was pretty sure you'd be in cla—_ "

"Is everything all right?" She slighted away from her ex, trying to keep the conversation private until it was convenient not to. She hugged an arm around her stomach. "You sound—"

" _Did you make the copy of my key yet?_ "

"Yeah, I did, as soon as—"

" _Good, good_ — _okay, so listen: there's a black satchel in my closet. I need you to get it and bring it to the Mellow Crumble._ "

Bonnie pursed her lips at the mention of the corner café where she had found solace, after a Jeremy-hookup. Why was Damon there in the middle of the day? Didn't he know it was dangerous?

"Okay, but Damon, are you okay?"

" _Just bring the satchel, Bon-bon. I'll explain everything later_."

The abrupt dial tone had caused her frown. Her gaze flitted back to her company, but relief had extinguished her fear.

"Got to go. Emergency." She was already making a move toward the exit.

"I thought you had to meet Lena," he called after her, his tone warped by a subtlety only Bonnie would have been able to detect. It was jealousy—something that he had given up the right to feel long ago, something that he shouldn't have been feeling, something that shouldn't have stirred something in her yet—

"I'll figure it out. See ya."

She nearly cringed. Hopefully not, though.

* * *

A crowd of uniformly dressed girls congested the subway entrance. Bonnie fought through the small congregation of field-trippers, clutching the strap of the black satchel she had just acquired. She made it through, her knit sweater snagging on someone's backpack briefly. An exchange of apologies and she was finally stumbling toward open space. She bustled to the Mellow Crumble and burst through the door quite theatrically.

There was no Damon in sight.

"Hey..." Bonnie searched the waiter's chest for his name as she neared the counter. "…Bill. Have you seen a man, about this tall, with black ha—"

A pale hand extended from behind the counter, only distinguishable by the gaudy silver sing adorned with a blue stone. Bill allowed Bonnie behind the counter discreetly, where she was immediately tugged onto the floor by the satchel.

"Thank you _so_ much, Bon-bon." Damon was already rummaged through the mysterious contents of the bag; he hadn't bothered to look at her.

"You're _welcome_ , but…" Bonnie's words died in her throat as she watched the man stuff his ebony hair into a gray beanie. But what had her speechless was the chocolatey hue of his once glacial eyes. She blinked to recover. "Uh… what's going on? Why are we hiding?"

Despite the contacts, his eyes darkened. "Someone spotted me on my trek home from a… social gathering." Party, he meant to say. He punched his arms through a navy cardigan. As always, he wore a black t-shirt, so the outfit melded together nicely. "And I _may_ have been a little… _wired_."

"Of course, we can blame this whole thing on your drug addiction." Bonnie rolled her eyes. Why she thought a few small victories would bring him to sobriety, she'd never know.

"Anyways, a hoard of high school girls has been trailing me, and I finally ducked in here, so…" He found a pair of thick-rimmed glasses and slid them onto his face. "Care's creating a diversion a few blocks away, but I still needed a disguise."

Bonnie frowned. "I saw them. They're, like, half a block away from here, Damon." He stared at her, horror drawn into his features, but she was stuck on the not-blue value of his eyes. "Quit staring at me. I'm getting distracted by your eyes."

Amongst other things. If he was trying to make himself _less_ noticeable, he was an idiot for thinking this hipster semblance would work. It was insanely how much _more_ attractive he had just become.

But, he didn't take the opportunity for a flirty joke and obeyed, returning to the bag of wonders. He pulled a dark red t-shirt and tossed it at her. "They probably saw you. You have to change. You have to get me out of here."

"I _have_ to?" Jade eyes rolled. "You're such an _idiot_. Like, seriously, Damon? You really have to start using your br—"

The bell on the door chimed, and the inane chatter of teenage girls filled the slightly desolate café. Damon caught Bonnie's mouth in his palm, the force causing them to topple over. Under any other situation, she could count on the lewd smirk from his body pressed against hers, but he wasn't even paying attention to the shock in her eyes.

"Are you sure you saw him come in here?" a whiny voice inquired.

"I'm not blind like you, Christina." God, Bonnie did _not_ miss high school. "I saw him. Maybe he snuck out the—"

A twinkling cell phone notification went off. Someone shrieked. A third voice announced, "Someone just saw Caroline only a few blocks away from here!"

"What is with B and B slumming it around here…?" a fourth girl mused quietly.

"Who cares, Jenny?" the second (rude) voice snapped. "If we leave now, we'll be able to catch her." By her voice alone, Bonnie imagined a group of girls dressed in safari outfits, and Caroline the poor animal they'd be hunting.

The bell chimed again. Damon sighed, finally removing his hand from Bonnie's mouth. His lips took a suggestive curve, but he didn't get the chance to make the joke as one of the girls' voices became dangerously close. His hand clamped over her mouth again, and she rolled her eyes again.

"Can I have a latte to go?" the girl inquired kindly. Then, "God, I know Rayna is head of the B and B fan club, but she's such a _bitch_."

"I know," the first whiny voice replied. "She'd do anything to get ahold of them."

Bonnie felt Damon curl his legs up so Bill didn't have to step over them as he served the latte. All of his weight was officially on her. She took in a shaky breath. Finally, the bell chimed, and Bill glanced down at the spectacle.

"They're gone. I'd say another ten minutes, and you'll be safe to head home." Bonnie didn't miss the lilt of amusement.

"Thanks, Bill, I really owe you." Damon pushed himself off Bonnie, eliciting a sharp intake from her, and he pulled her into a sitting position. "Sorry 'bout that."

"I mean, whatever." Bonnie shrugged, despite her marathon-racing heart. "You gotta stay safe, right?"

* * *

 **Lol that Rayna mention. And I told you guys Jeremy would be back. Thankfully, Bonnie had her wits about her. Lol Damon with contacts, could you imagine? He'd still be handsome as ever though.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Send me your thoughts!**

 **I love you guys madly!**

 **xo**

 **glass27doll**

 **P.S. As mentioned previously, if you want to send me a dialogue prompt or a scenario you'd want to see our beloved Bamon in, let me know!**

* * *

 _Replies to Reviews in Chronological Order_

 **Bamonfeels** : **(9)** Thank you so much, glad you enjoyed! **(10)** Thanks for sharing your thoughts about if they're OOC. I wish there were more moments canonically where Damon was more vulnerable like he is in this fic. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **DancesWithButterflies** : **(9)** Omg I cry (re: if this was a tv show), you're too nice! Thanks, it's been a little bit of a struggle because I love vamp!Damon, and AUs aren't really my thing, but I'm so glad you think I'm doing it right lol. Re: Caroline, I **_love_** her (maybe the best?), and there will **_definitely_** be more Baroline chapter/scenes. Re: Damon's past, yeah, he had it tough. I'll probably go more into it later on, though. Re: Stefonnie, you know, only recently, I've been for this brotp, so you'll definitely see some chapter/scenes with them. Re: Enzo, hehe, you won't meet him for a little bit, but it'll be worth the wait! Re: epilogue, I never thought of it, but I'm not adverse to it lol. **(10)** Re: Damon's past, yeah, he's been through a lot, but yes, thank God for his Bon-bon now. Re: the spork, I just threw that in last minute, it made me laugh too lol. Re: Damon telling Stefan the truth... well, let's just say there's a lot more he's keeping from his lil bro, so that'll come to light... eventually. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Glad you're enjoying it.

 **freckled98** : **(9)** Lol Care's wig flying off. I would have if I didn't aim for the **_angst_**. Damon's becoming more of a person these days, something that Bonnie will definitely point out. **(10)** Re: Lily, like I mentioned in another response, I realized there were some serious holes in Lily's death story, but I think I'll manage to make it believable when I explain it later. Re: Bamon moments, I'm probably going to hold off on the majority of stuff like that (though there is _**one**_ coming soon), so... Also, I'm pretty sure there's a fic already where Bamon plays Scrabble, and Damon only spells the dirty words. Always a riot. Thanks for reading and reviewing :)

 **Reader** : **(9)** _ **YOU'RE A MINDREADER**_ , because before I even posted ch. 9, I wanted to open up a prompt submission invitation. Nice ;) I usually just get my prompts from Tumblr. I'll put your prompt with the others. Thanks for reading and reviewing; I'm glad you're liking it so far!

 **bellavida0213** : **(9)** Thanks for reading and reviewing, especially with this character analysis lol. Re: trusting!Bamon, I want to make it clear both of this idiots are very headstrong, and they generally don't trust a lot of people, so for now, this is a breakthrough! Feelings haven't been brought up just for that very reason, and becoming best friends is still a slow process for these dummies lol. Re: Damon's insight on Bamon, I haven't thought of writing that yet, but I'm excited to do it now lol. **(10)** Re: Damon's POV, it was kinda intimidating to write his pov because so many other people are _**super**_ great at it, and I'm just derping around lol. Glad you liked it! Thanks for your thoughts!

 **Cmechillin** : **(9)** Re: The Bodyguard mention, I'm glad you liked it! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Glad you're liking it so far!

 **Damon's Sexy Witch** : **(9)** Re: Caroline, I _**love**_ her too much not to include her. Also, I really love the childhood friendship of Baroline, but I had to put her on Damon's side for this AU. Re: The Bodyguard reference, I've never seen the movie, so I actually had to look it up. **(10)** Lol, glad you liked it! Just a quick _**spoiler**_ , it's Lily. No twin. You'll seeeeee. Re: shared ice cream, gotta love those Bamon moments. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Guest: (10)** Oh, trust me, there will be plenty of Bonenzo feat. Jealous!Damon. I promise. Thanks for sending me your thoughts!

 **StarrDust13: (10)** Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm really glad you like both chapters. Re: Damon's past and Bamon, things get hashed out later, and Bonnie ends up helping him through some things, so that's something to look forward to. Re: jealous Damon, there'll definitely be some of that, not just with Enzo. You'll see ;) Thanks for reading!

 **leni18: (10)** Re: Lily... tbh, I realized the loopholes in her story while I was editing, but I came up with a semi-decent compromise. Hopefully it's believeable? Lol. Damon will have to tell Stefan eventually, but a few other things have to transpire before hand. Glad you liked it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **sleepyhaukiria: (10)** Thanks so much for sharing your thoughts about the characters being OOC. It's _**always**_ one of my main concerns. I wanted to keep Bonnie's "gotta fix it all" qualities, and Damon's "lack of dealing with his problems" traits. I'm glad you're liking it!

 **JadedXO: (10)** Re: Lily, the explanation may not be as satisfying, but the fallout definitely will be. Re: OOC Bamon, I'm glad it's not. I'm really unfamiliar with AUs (that aren't similar to what's canon), so I'm _**really**_ happy you guys even like this story. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you're liking it so far!

 **Sherlocked4everafter** **: (10)** OKAY THANK YOU FOR YOUR THOUGHTS, I'M REALLY GLAD YOU LIKED IT. Lol, seriously though, thanks for reading and reviewing 3

 **Reader: (10)** I'll add this prompt to my list! Thanks for the suggestion, and thanks for reading :)

 **Keep reviewing and sending me your thoughts. They give me _life_.**

P.S. Remind me never to combine review responses lol. Though satisfying, this was _hella_ hard to put together. Love you guys though!


	12. Favor for a Favor

**A/N: Upon popular request, I'm adding to this two-part.** **You know the Beginning, you know the End, but what happened in between?**

 **I'll try to keep it as chronological as I can, but sometimes I get ahead of myself.**

 ** _Replies to Reviews are at the end._**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the TVD characters OR any other celebrity mentioned in this fic. **Warnings:** None?

* * *

 **Prompt: "Rest assured that this is no game for me."** (altered)

* * *

 **Favor for a Favor**

"Let's watch a movie."

Damon, on the other side of the doorway, was armed with a bag of chips and bottle of red wine.

This was not what Bonnie had expected when she opened her apartment door, minutes to midnight. She had just finished her midterm essay for her morning class—due tomorrow—and immediately turned her brain off for the night. She was ready to burrito herself in bed and fall right to sleep.

The bottle, suddenly in her arms, stunned her enough for Damon to shoulder his way into her apartment. She blinked, looking down at the vintage bottle. Her attention returned to Damon, figuring out her DVD player.

"Listen, Damon, I just finished a killer essay, and—"

"Congrats." He scrubbed a hand over his face as he tested a remote. He frowned when it didn't do what he had wanted.

"Thanks," she deadpanned. "Look, I'm just not really up for entertaining—"

"Hence the movie." He figured out the machine, let the trailers play, and waltzed into her kitchen. Searching from her cupboards, he shot her a look. "C'mon, Bonbon, live a little."

Mustering enough humor, she pressed two fingers to her pulse and looked up thoughtfully. His eyes glittered with amusement as he poured wine into two glasses.

"Yep," she finally concluded, "it's confirmed. I am alive." Damon handed her a glass and planted himself on her couch. Her sigh, threatening to morph into a yawn, sagged her body. "You cannot tell me you _don't_ have a TV, Mr. Rock Star."

"Mr. Rock Star? You could totally do better than that, Ms. _Academia_." She shrugged. She actually couldn't at the moment—all her fancy vocabulary had been dumped into that eight-page essay. "I _had_ one… up until this afternoon."

"…what did you do?"

"Kicked a hole in it."

Bonnie looked down into the red liquid in her glass. She would really need this to get through the night. She took a liberal gulp and sat next to her neighbor. His grin was astronomical. "I would imagine there's a story."

"Practicing my flips." His casual explanation had _some_ sense; Blood and Bourbon was a bit theatrical on stage. "A guitar is heavier than it looks, _Judgy_." He shot her a knowing look. "It throws off your equilibrium and all that."

"So, when I heard that crash earlier…?"

"Yup."

"You're a mess." She clutched a pillow to her chest singlehandedly. One trailer rolled into another. "What movie are we watching?"

"Guardians of the Galaxy." She stared at him, an eyebrow arched, but he just shrugged. "Haven't seen it yet—and I've seen all the Marvel movies, so…" He glanced at her and genuinely asked, "Do you want to watch another movie?"

She shook her head and filled her mouth with wine before she could comment. She actually _loved_ the Marvel movies, the combination of action and sassy comedy, but she had never pegged _him_ as the kind of guy to like a good superhero movie. Not that she thought about what he did in his spare time—though her first thoughts would be recreational drugs and sex.

She blushed into the wine glass as the opening scene started.

If anything, she would imagine the musician to like horror or suspense films, just for the sake of the adrenaline. Or even raunchy comedies because it matched his sense of humor.

"Have you seen this movie?" His question pulled her out of her hazy thoughts. He had opened the bag of chips and offered it without looking. She peered into the bag cautiously. "They're barbecue."

"You didn't, like… lace it with crack or something, right?" Damon turned and studied her oddly serious face. " _Well_?"

"They're _barbecue_ chips, Bonnie," he repeated. "They're like crack on their own."

Why she was satisfied with his answer, she couldn't really explain as she extracted a handful of chips from the bag. The overflow fell onto her lap, so she poured the rest onto her thighs. Surprisingly, she wasn't even bothered with the crummy mess.

"I have to leave early tomorrow, to get my paper printed," she mumbled as she put her feet up on her coffee table. They landed next to her laptop and precious flash drive.

"Got it. I'll be your wake-up call."

The screen read _26 Years Later_ panning around a desolate planet. She realized she never answered his question—she _had_ seen the movie before. In fact, a couple of times. Chris Pratt's character, Peter Quill, disabled his facemask and turned on his Walkman.

" _Hell, with it, baby, 'cause you're fine, and you're mine, and you look so divine_ …" Bonnie peered over at Damon as discreetly as she could, her mouth covered by the enormous pillow in her lap. He sang along to the soundtrack under his breath, his face contorted in a comical way.

She stuffed a couple of chips into her mouth to stifle her giggles. Damon, he was right. These really were like crack on their own.

* * *

The flush of the toilet brought Bonnie out of her dream. She had been green and ruthless, and the people she knew were secretly aliens, and she was the only one who could defeat them with her alien ninja skills. The movie must have infiltrated her subconscious. She frowned, pushing her face deeper into her pillow, and tugged her blanket over her shoulder.

Wait, where'd her blanket come from?

She opened an eye, just enough to see through her lashes. Instead of the couch, where she last remembered being, she was in her room, in her bed. The light of the bathroom shut off and a dark figure snuck out of her bathroom, into the hall. She reached for her phone charging on her nightstand. The blare of the light made her moan with discomfort, but she managed to squint at the time.

And she _screamed_.

She only had forty-fives to get to class.

Heart in her throat, she kicked her way out of her bed, stumbled into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Her professor wouldn't tolerate a paper even _five_ minutes after class started. She was going to die. Her hair, a miserable array of brown and gold, would have to settle for a top bun. She dashed to her closet, pulled a long-sleeved dress, and found some thick, dark tights, balled at the bottom of her sock drawer. She fell backward onto her bed as she tugged the tights over her thighs, and eventually, she stepped into long boots, fought a jacket over her arms, and rushed into the kitchen.

Leaning against the counter, actually wearing a shirt for once, Damon offered her a coffee thermos. Her head was sudden pounding—a lovely concoction of a hangover and anger.

"You let me sleep in, even though I _told_ you I needed to leave early!" Unaffected by her growl, he took a drink from his mug. "You just _had_ to watch a movie the night I specifically asked you _not_ to!"

"Good morning to you, little bird," his reply was as pleasant as if she had never spoken. "How did you sleep? Your couch is actually pretty comfortable."

Her face crumpled. "You slept on my—" She paused, fingers curling into her palms, nails embedding into the skin. "Damon, you seriously overstepped your boundaries here."

His amused gaze glossed over her tense body before he nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry. I'll leave after this," he held up his mug.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, a frustrated groan erupting from her as she remembered she still needed to go print her paper. She gathered her laptop into its case and reached for her…

Eyes round, she dropped to her knees, searching under the table for the bright blue flash drive that contained her entire academic career on it.

"Damon… have you seen my…" Her face pressed flush against the carpet as her hand swept under the couch. "… my flash drive?"

"Bright blue, the size of my thumb?" Her head popped up, and she nodded desperately. "I mean, I _may_ have seen it."

Opting for a fight rather than tears, Bonnie took a hold of the man's shirt, with fire in her eyes. His coffee sloshed onto the counter, but she didn't care.

"You have _no_ respect for me, my belongings, my life…!" Her voice was loud enough to cover the underlying quiver. "I get living here is a dumb chore for you, and you've made it into some kind of _game_ to ruin my life, but I—"

"Hey." Coffee abandoned, he pried her fists from his shirt and held them tightly. Her initial instinct was to free herself with a hefty shove, but the way his eyes peered into her made her stop. "Rest assured, Bonnie, this is no game for me."

There was a knock at the door, and Bonnie, still in panic mode, jolted. She prayed it was an emergency worthy to excuse her tardiness. Unlikely her professor would allow it, but she answered the door, her eyes gleaming with hope… and some tears.

Caroline, hair in a tight bun and face covered by sunglasses reaching from her eyebrows to her cheeks, handed Bonnie a manila folder. She slipped her glasses onto the top of her head as Bonnie opened it. It was her paper. She frowned, looking at the blonde for an explanation, but she was looking past Bonnie's shoulder. Damon held up her bright blue flash drive.

"Tyler's double parked, waiting for me," Caroline told Damon. As Bonnie turned to thank her, she added, "That's a pretty good essay. You deserve an A."

Before she could utter a word of immense gratitude—and offer her kidney for saving her a trip to the print shop—Caroline waved and left. Bonnie turned back to Damon, the man with a lazy smirk and her belongings ready for her.

"You let me sleep in." He stared at her. "You did me this favor."

"I crashed on your couch after demanding to watch a movie." He shrugged. "A favor for a favor."

"And you let me yell at you…"

He shrugged again, his mouth taking a sarcastic tilt. "It was funny to see you all riled up."

She shouldered her bag, tucked her flash drive into a pocket, and took her coffee thermos. Her face was hot from embarrassment, but she managed to meet her gaze to his.

"I'm sorry." She bit her lip for a minute. "Thank you."

"Thank me when you actually turn it in." He spun her by the shoulders and pushed her out the door. "Now, go make me proud, nerd."

* * *

 **Writer's block is actually the worst. But here I am, with this little (** _emphasis on the little, I'm sorry!_ **) gem. The song in the movie is called** _Come and Get Your Love_ **by the way.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys are still on board with this. I started posting on Tumblr, so if you're one of the people reading on there, send me a msg there or a review here! I'm kinda just curious.**

 **I always love hearing from you guys, and thanks so much for reading!**

 **xo**

 **glass27doll**

 **P.S. As mentioned previously, if you want to send me a dialogue prompt or a scenario you'd want to see our beloved Bamon in, let me know!**

* * *

 _Replies to Reviews in Chronological Order_

 **Cmechillin** : Okay, so the prompt you send me ( _"Dance with me, Damon! Don't kill my vibe!_ ) will be used, but the scenario more than the words. Don't worry, you'll see Bonnie getting her dance on, and trust me, Damon will be both confused and delighted. Re: "anything you write is going to be great", I'm **_blushing_** , thank you so much! And thank you for reading/reviewing! It means a lot to me!

 **Guest** : **_Guuuuurl_**. Re: Bonnie/Jeremy/Anna situation, Bonnie is starting to learn her lesson. I like where your mind is at, though (might use this as a prompt tbh); Bonnie is so much better than Jeremy and his cheating self. Thanks for sharing your thoughts lol, and thanks for reading!

 **Damon's Sexy Witch** : Re: Damon's timing, always spot on, as you'll see in this fic lol. Mainly because how boring would it be otherwise? lol. Re: Damon and contacts, I agree! Honestly, I'm wondering if Ian has ever played a role that required contacts? I mean, I doubt it because his eyes are so compelling, but... hmmm, to the Internet! Glad you liked this update! Thanks for sharing and reading!

 **freckled98** : Re: Damon running from his fan club, it was really funny to write- I actually laughed to myself as I did it. It does serve him right! As for a headache, though, I think he was too afraid to acknowledge that part lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Bamonfeels** : Thanks, I'm really glad you liked it! Re: Fire Brigade Bonnie, even though she says she doesn't care about him, Bonnie is just naturally caring and she'd do anything for those close to her (whether consciously or subconsciously lol) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **bellavida0213** : Re: Beremy, Bonnie is learning from her mistakes... it's just taking some time. Re: Brown-eyed Damon, I can't imagine it either, to be honest, but damn, he'd look good anyways lol. Re: Rescue Bonnie, like I said in another reply, she'd do anything for those she cares about-whether or not she wants to **_admit_** she cares about him lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **DancesWithButterflies** : Re: the fan club ft. Rayna, teen girls are **_scary,_** dude- enough to be called psycho! Trust me, this won't be the last we see of Rayna ;) Re: Bamon bonding, I didn't even think of it that way, that she's his go-to, but you're right! Gotta love it. Re: Beremy, I like writing Bonnie's journey of getting over Jeremy, just because he's such an idiot for letting go of our queen B. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing- I'm glad you're enjoying it!

 ** _Please,_ keep reviewing and sending me your thoughts. They give me _life_.**


	13. Cobain

**A/N: Upon popular request, I'm adding to this two-part.** **You know the Beginning, you know the End, but what happened in between?**

 **I'll try to keep it as chronological as I can, but sometimes I get ahead of myself.**

 ** _Replies to Reviews are at the end._**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the TVD characters OR any other celebrity mentioned in this fic. **Warnings:** Language, Drug Use ( _angst?_ )

* * *

 **Prompt: "You're here."/ "Oh, come on. Don't tell me you actually doubted me?"**

* * *

 **Cobain**

 _Lip balm_!

That's what she forgot!

A fleeting glance would say Bonnie, the five-foot-two girl a step out of the apartment building, was overdressed on that October morning. She was hidden under so many layers that she could barely bend her arm to get into her purse—but _damn_ , was it _cold_. Autumn was unbelievably tricky this year—the intense mornings melted into temperate afternoons before dipping back into frigid evenings. The second the sun disappeared behind a cloud, the world plummeted into arctic temperatures.

If Bonnie was anything, it was prepared— _always_. She knew she'd shed some layers throughout the day, and then put them back on as soon as the weather nipped at her skin again.

"Ah ha…!"

She uncapped her favorite lip balm—a mint-chocolate scented salve—and her lips tingled as she applied it. Tucking it back into its place, she jogged down the steps and nearly stomped on the naked arm sprawled along the second-to-last step. She yelped, lost her footing, and tumbled onto the pavement. Her hip was sore, but the extra layers actually cushioned her fall.

Pushing herself off the sidewalk, her irate glare fell on the jacketless Damon, half sitting and half lying on the bottom steps, his eyes barely open. A signature smirk formed on his paling lips.

"Oh, hello there, _Mrs._ Michelin."

She dusted her white coat, but she was more concerned about wary eyes. She glanced around and hissed, "Damon, what the hell are you doing out here? Are you out of your mind?"

"I just need to rest," he muttered into his bicep. His bottom lip jutted in a childish pout as he tried to make himself comfortable on his arm.

"Okay, and what's wrong with your apartment?"

"Too _far_."

If she could, she would have crossed her arms. Instead, she opted to roll her eyes and blurt, "Are you _high?_ "

The question was less serious and more a slight at his lifestyle, but his bleary eyes opened as he grinned. "I sure hope so." She followed his gaze to his arm, revealing the angry pinprick marks in the crevice of it.

Bonnie checked her phone for the time. It was still fairly early. She had planned to meet with a study group at noon, after some solo studying, and then a late-lunch-early-dinner with Elena and her mysterious new boyfriend. She frowned down at the pale man trying to fall asleep.

This moron was going to freeze to death—if he wasn't discovered beforehand. God only knows what would happen if a crazy fan found him. Or, like… the police.

"All right, Cobain, let's take this party upstairs." She grabbed an arm with her gloved hand and fruitlessly tried to get him to his feet. He flailed his arm away from her, and she planted her hands on her hips. "Damon, you gotta help me out here, buddy."

Groaning, he finally complied, and she slung his arm around her shoulders as she maneuvered them back into the building. She wasn't a stranger to helping an inebriated person, but it had always been a woman. Damon's weight against her was a little trickier, but she wasn't planning on giving up.

The elevator—of course—was out of service, so they somehow worked their way up the stairs. Finally, they got to his apartment. She made him retrieve his key from his pocket—she was _not_ going to get teased later for frisking him up—and she unlocked his door. She had only been in his apartment once, and it was the time she had brought him ice cream. At the time, it had still been half in boxes, and presently? Not much had changed. Damon's head rested atop hers while she navigated the dark apartment, and he muttered something as she awkwardly tossed him onto his bed.

"I swear when you're in a sober mind…"

"What's that?" he teased, waggling his eyebrows over his closed eyes. She rolled her eyes and fought to take off his boots. She'd just leave him to sleep it off, and she'd check in before she met up with Elena.

"I know you're a disaster, Damon, but what the hell?"

Her mutter was rhetorical, as she wrestled with the laces on his shoes. In fact, she hadn't expected him to even be paying attention. But a bubble of laughter erupted from him. It had an uncomfortable edge. Dark. Bitter. Oddly aware.

"My dad was shot today, three years ago." Bonnie stopped unlacing his shoe to look at him, but he was staring at the ceiling, a lazy, humorless smile on his face. "The Almighty Giuseppe," he announced with a grandiose voice, his hand sweeping across the air in front of him. It flopped back onto the bed unceremoniously. "That goddamn bastard."

"Hey, maybe…"

"The man sent my mother away to _die_. Can you believe that?" She kept her eyes on him. He was shaking. "He bullied us for years— _years_!" If she hadn't been vigilant—she had been around some violent drunks and crazy addicts before—she would have missed the fracture in his voice. The tension in her body left. "The motherfucker had it coming…"

She finally got freed his foot from its boot and got up to pull his blanket up to his chin. His eyelids rose for a moment, just for those blue eyes to roll back. He was snoring not even a minute later.

 _ **Probably won't make it today, something came up**_ , she typed into the study group message and sent it with a sigh.

* * *

Damon could have slept for a week, easily, but his bladder prodded him awake several times. He opened his eyes with difficulty and swore. Did he fucking _cry_? It wasn't the worst thing he had done while high—at least he made it out of the bed and into the bathroom.

He had a wild dream. It started with a party, as they all do, and he had a couple of lines. He crashed at Enzo's place—the British bastard was the only one to get a swankier apartment—and when he finally came to, he goaded Enzo into a fight. If asked why, Damon would say it was funny. If he asked himself why, he'd say he had no damn clue. The details got fuzzy after that, though he faintly remembered visiting one of his trusty dealers… and it all ended with _Bonnie_ , staring down at him with some sort of emotion he couldn't really piece together.

He was sure the dealer part was real. He flushed the toilet and looked down at the track marks on his arm. Yeah, that part was real. Made sense with his dry mouth and the raging headache. The rest, he couldn't be too sure.

He splashed some water on his face and thought about ordering takeout. Or pizza. Or both. He wasn't hungry, but he should eat… Right? He couldn't even remember the last time he ate.

What day was today? He went over to his closet and found a sweater. Fuck, it was cold. He picked up his phone and checked the date. _Nice_. He hadn't been home in three days. Not untypical—and certainly not the longest he's been missing—but it had been a while since he's done it. Maybe he's getting old. Maybe he was becoming too aware, too responsible.

Well, fuck that now, right?

Scrubbing a hand through his hair, he paused at the end of the short hall. The blinds in his living room were _open_ , and the towers of boxes were… _untowered_. Amidst the junk, there was Bonnie, wearing a navy turtleneck sweater and black jeans. She was currently sorting through a box of vinyl records.

"Bonnie…"

Her gaze, wide and searching, snapped up to his. He could see her body recoil with caution. She looked like she was ready for him to get angry, to scold her. But that was the furthest thing from his mind, and he was a little thrown she thought he would be.

"You're here."

Realizing she was safe, she snorted a little proudly. "Oh, come on. Don't tell me you actually doubted me."

"Honestly?" He scratched the back of his head, an awkward lopsided smile on his face. "I was on one hell of a trip." She tensed again as he walked over, his hands were in his sweater pockets. She glanced at him, searching for… something, and he kind of wish he knew to just to rid her face of the confusion. "So… are you robbing me, or…?"

She laughed. It was sharp. Relieved. "No, I just…" She picked up a record in either hand. "I just don't know how you survive, living out of boxes."

"Easy." He shrugged. "Why waste the effort if it's likely I'm gonna pick up and move again?"

Instead of responding to him, she asked, "And who even owns _records_ anymore?" She shot him a playful look. "Do you even have a record player, _old man_?"

Damon laughed, crouching down next to her to pick up a faded Aerosmith record. She smelled sweet and minty. He wondered what else in his dream had actually happened, so he casually mentioned, "These were actually my dad's." Bonnie's eyes were round but they never turned to meet his, and she didn't stop unpacking. "So, where are we going put this stuff?"

"You can put 'em wherever you want," she said after a clearing her throat. "I mean, it's your apartment."

"So… back in the boxes."

She laughed again, and his lips took on a smile. When he caught a glimpse of her glassy emerald eyes, though, it faltered a little. So his minor breakdown about his dad had been real too. Great.

Luckily, though, Bonnie didn't say a word about it. All she said was, "Nice try, but I didn't cancel my plans just to unpack and repack. C'mon, I think we could put them up on a shelf or something…"

* * *

 **Another chapter so soon!? Go me! Lol, this chapter is a little on the short side, but it's jam-packed with a lot of info. We're learning a lot about Damon's background (more than Bonnie's), but Bonnie only knows there's _something_ going on with Damon's mom, and now, she knows his dad was shot. Yikes.**

 **So, anyways, share your thoughts with me- _sharing is caring-_ \- and thanks so much for reading! **

**xo**

 **glass27doll**

 **P.S. As mentioned previously, if you want to send me a dialogue prompt or a scenario you'd want to see our beloved Bamon in, let me know**

* * *

 _Replies to Reviews in Chronological Order_

 **jenni10121** : Thank you, and thanks for reviewing!

 **StarrDust13** : Re: Update, you got your wish! My writer's block is at bay, but you know, not totally gone. Re: domestic!Bamon, I love these idiots so much, and I love writing them in these domestic settings that shape their budding friendship, but ya know. Gotta change things up sometimes! AND THANK _**YOU**_ , I'm so glad this dumb story makes you happy! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! *hugs all around*

 **JadedXO** : Re: "Damon is so fucking cute", _**gurl**_ same. Re: GOTG soundtrack, I've actually never listened to it? I just remembered the silly opening scene and knew there were a bunch of older songs that human!Damon would probably know. Lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **DancesWithButterflies** : Re: Selfless!Damon, Mr. "I fuck everything up and I'm no good" is actually the biggest, soft-hearted dork there is, and I love writing him this way. Re: The Bodyguard, so _**funny story**_ , I was going to make it The Bodyguard EXCEPT I've never seen the movie before? I didn't want to bring shame to it (or the Bamily, ily guys so much), so I picked something more modern lol. Re: Caroline, **_yas girl_** I love Caroline, and there'll definitely be some Baroline going on soon. Maybe next update, I haven't decided yet. But soon! Re: prompts, I really like the black tie affair idea. They would totally be checking each other out the whole time lol. I'm definitely adding that (and the other two) to my ideas! I'm really glad to hear you're still on board and still loving this story. Thank you so much for being such a loyal reader and reviewer! *hugs!*

 **Guest** : I'm glad you're enjoying the story! It's always baffling to think people are reading this and thinking it's worth their time. Gosh, I love you guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Cmechillin** : Re: Damon getting Bonnie's paper printed for her, I was originally going to have him have a printer, but in what universe does Damon need a printer? Lol, I figured it was more likely that Caroline would have one- and she'd be sympathetic to drive the paper over (for _**Bonnie**_ , not Damon lol). Re: "Are these laced with crack?", our girl Bonnie may have been a little (instantly) tipsy and exhausted, so she gave no fucks about asking silly questions like that. Thanks for the review, and thanks for reading! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

 **Awesomeness** : I'm honestly honored that you even like this story? Like, I'm just making Bamon my personal puppets, and you're just _**loving**_ it?! Ahhhhh. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Guest** : Re: Spitfire Bonnie, tbh, I'm sure Law Student!Bonnie would have no problem decking Damon if he got in the way of her academic success. I'd worry about him too! Also, _**thank you**_ for the compliments? I'm totally blushing and half-crying, you're too sweet! _**You're**_ awesome, for reading and even reviewing? *hugs!*

 **Damon's Sexy Witch** : Re: Team Daroline, even though Caroline acts like she doesn't care about Damon, we all know that Damon buried into her side and she can't shake him. Daroline are the type to pretend they don't care, but we all know they care the most! Re: Carebear, I love her so much, and I really love writing her into the story. I'm glad you're loving it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **bellavida0213** : Re: Sweet!Damon, the boy's thoughtful, I'd give him that. Like, it's true, he can be selfish, but when he cares for someone, he gives his _**all**_. Re: Bonnie at a B &B concert, I haven't even thought about that yet, and you'd think I would have by now? Lol. I think I want Bon to bring Elena with her the first time she goes to a gig, so maybe I'll hold off for a little. Just a little while longer. The story is currently in October, so once I get through the major holidays (Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year's) I'll definitely start writing that. The Halloween chapter(s) is (are) coming up soon, if that gives you some perspective. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! And I'm _**super** _ glad you're liking this story!

 **freckled98** : Re: Damon "cares so much for Bonnie" Salvatore, you're probably right. He honestly has nothing better to do with his time. Re: Crack-laced-Chips, Bonnie is a dork and a little bit of a goody-two-shoes. Re: Caroline's take on Bamon, you actually inspired me to do something a little different for one of the chapters (or many a companion piece, we'll see). Thank you! Re: Prompts, I really like both, _**but**_ I already have the Halloween chapter(s) planned, and what their costumes will be, so I may have to save it for another chapter (later on?). Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me!

 ** _Please,_ keep reviewing and sending me your thoughts. They give me _life_. Ily guys so much!**


	14. Three's Company

**A/N: Upon popular request, I'm adding to this two-part.** **You know the Beginning, you know the End, but what happened in between?**

 **I'll try to keep it as chronological as I can, but sometimes I get ahead of myself.**

 ** _Replies to Reviews are at the end._**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the TVD characters OR any other celebrity mentioned in this fic. **Warnings:** brief language and a _whole lot_ of eye-rolling.

* * *

 **Prompt: "I actually had a fun time and that's saying something."**

 **Inspired by freckled98:** _"I would like to hear what Caroline had say about [Bamon]._ "

* * *

 **Three's Company**

The front door opened at the same time Caroline came out of the shower. She rolled her eyes, with a tiny smile, as she tucked her towel around her body.

"We went _over_ this, like, a million times, babe. All you have to do is keep Stefan busy until…"

She clutched her towel tighter to her chest when she saw Damon— _not Tyler_ —in the middle of her living room, a stark silhouette of black amidst the peach and navy color scheme.

"Babe?" His back was toward her; he picked up a new framed photograph of her and Tyler, but she could hear the shit-eating smirk in his tone. "And here I thought you were over me. Should I warn the boy-toy?"

"Where's Enzo?"

She knew it would be fruitless to ask how he got in—probably picked the lock or some nonsense—so she went with her next question.

"Madden had an honor roll ceremony." Damon shrugged. "He 'wouldn't miss it for the world'."

Caroline internalized her groan and retreated to her room. How was she supposed to spend the entire day with Damon, _alone_ , planning and buying supplies for Stefan's surprise birthday party? She set her clothes out on the bed and almost dropped her towel…

"Where—"

" _Damon!_ Towel, knock!" Caroline screeched. Damon glossed a look over her disinterestedly before he rolled his eyes and flopped on her bed.

"Caroline, _no one cares_ —no," he replied in a whiny voice. "Besides, nothing I haven't seen."

She frowned, grabbing her undergarments and stealthily putting them on. He was right, but that did _not_ mean she was comfortable with his eyes on her every move.

" _Anyways_ , where are we going to buy the supplies?" He smiled, tinged with pride as he added, "I mean, it's not your _typical_ party."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "We'll probably to go Party City for the common things, and then, we'll just have to be creative for the other stuff." She sighed, combing her fingers through her hair. "I wish we weren't so pressed for time—we could have _easily_ ordered everything online."

"Where's your sense of adventure, Blondie?" Damon bounced his eyebrows playfully. "Dodging fans and paparazzi can be _fun_."

"Yeah, well—"

Her retort was cut by Damon's Spice Girls' ringtone—an odd _if you wanna be my lover_ startled her—and his proud grin turned into something smug.

" _Bon-bon_ ," Damon greeted. "You know, I was _just_ thinking about you."

Caroline's brows rose as she slipped on her gray t-shirt dress. She wandered into her walk-in closet and frowned at the mannequin heads on the shelf. Now, which wig should she wear today…?

"Though you're not wrong, I wasn't lying this time."

Caroline rolled her eyes, touching the red wig thoughtfully. _Liar_.

"Okay, _fine_ , guilty as charged." He paused and drawled, "What do you _need_ , Prosecutor Bennett?" He sounded annoyed, but Caroline didn't need to see him to know an arrogant smile spread across his face.

Like he'd _actually_ tire of that little neighbor of his. Ever since the day she tried to collect him for Stefan's sake and he accused her of not listening, Caroline attempted to listen more, having one ear tuned for the topic of his new friend, Bonnie. And boy did she get an _earful_. He didn't ramble about her, but it was always _oh that's what Bonnie says_ or _that reminded me of something my friend did_.

"My friend". Like he was fooling anyone—he had a handful of friends, and they were the band and support staff.

Caroline paused, her favorite curly brown wig in hand, and peeked into her bedroom. The man was _pacing_ while he chatted. She strode over, and, with a stern look and extended hand, she demanded the phone.

His features pinched incredulously, mouthing _no_ , and unsuccessfully swatted her hand away. She adamantly wiggled her fingers, with her best mom face. Finally, he muttered into the receiver, "Hey, hold on, Bon… apparently, Caroline wants to talk to you."

"Hi, Bonnie, this is Caroline," she announced brightly. Her eyes locked with Damon's distrusting ones. "Do you have any plans for this afternoon? Damon and I could really use your help."

* * *

Bonnie protested in panic when Damon said Caroline wanted to talk to her. He was truly the only celebrity Bonnie could tactfully interact with—because his stardom was masked by his childish behavior. However, Caroline left very little room for awkwardness, something Bonnie admired. She invited Bonnie to join her and Damon, to help plan a party for Stefan, but… that's not exactly what happened.

In fact, she was pretty sure she was more trouble than she was helping.

Apparently, the younger Salvatore's birthday was the day after Halloween, and every year, he hosted a small dinner with close friends ("chosen family", Caroline had claimed) on October 30th,because November 1st was a miserable day usually spent nursing hangovers. This year, however, they wanted to throw him a surprise party the day _after_ his birthday.

Bonnie thought the notion was sweet, and she was actually excited to help pick menu items and deliberate the decorations… but again, none of that happened.

The most help she provided was the use of her car. Bonnie drove with Caroline as a passenger, and Damon loomed between the two seats like, well, a nosy child. Every time they got back into the car, he fiddled with the radio until Caroline slapped his hand away. Bonnie had to bite back her smile, but Caroline was less amused.

The only girl of Blood and Bourbon had a fortress built around her. She was polite, but coolness lurked beneath every compliment and comment. Bonnie was familiar with the treatment—she was a practiced deflector—but it was obvious their reasons were different. She could tell the blonde—wearing a curly, cool brown wig—was used to being the only girl in the group with no competition for attention. With Damon's tickling while she drove, or his finger literally a millimeter away from her cheek (" _I'm not touching you!_ "), Bonnie could tell there was some friction. Luckily, the shopping seemed to alleviate her mood; her attention tapered to getting the task done and staying anonymous.

Of course, that did not hold for Damon. Since it was two days away from Halloween, every store was stocked with costumes and candy—and Damon was having a field day. Bonnie was convinced he had tried on every mask at every store, and he kept trying to pop up and scare her (thank God she didn't scream when she startled). At one point, he took a foam sword to poke her butt, and, frustrated by her vain attempts to help Caroline, she conceded, picking up her own sword and took a stab at him.

Her chest constricted when his eyes lit up, but she didn't have much time to dwell on it because a store manager was walking over, and they were running after Caroline.

At their last store (" _Shit, we need a banner, duh!_ " Caroline had muttered more to herself than her company), Damon's phone rang, and his features were uncharacteristically nervous. He excused himself and ducked out of the store, unable to look either girl in the eye. Leaving Bonnie alone with Caroline awkwardly. Well, awkward for her because her muttered mental list seemed to occupy Caroline.

"Okay, I have a question," Bonnie blurted, her face scrunched as if Caroline would attack her. The girl didn't even look her way.

"Shoot."

"Why am I here…?" Caroline's blue eyes fell on her sharply. "I mean, why is Damon even here? We're not exactly doing much."

A blank expression veiled Caroline's face. Bonnie immediately regretted her decision to speak up—the _one_ time she thought it would be a safe environment to do so—and she expected the singer to tear into her. _Yeah, you're absolutely right, you did_ nothing _to help at all_ or something that spun the situation around on her like, _What, did you think I was going to do this all by myself? I AM A ROCKSTAR FOR CRYING OUT LO—_

Caroline burst into giggles and clapped a hand over her mouth when she realized she did. Waving a hand, she nearly doubled over with amusement. The other girl's eyes were wide.

Well, _that_ wasn't what Bonnie was expecting.

"Sorry, sorry," Caroline managed to say. "No, I can get why you…" She giggled again, shaking her head. "Sorry… I get why you're asking." She brushed a lock of hair away from her face, her giggles barely reined. "Originally, Enzo was supposed to be here, but something came up, and I'd be damned if I had to shop _and_ babysit."

"Okay…" A strange dissonance overcame Bonnie. Babysit seemed like a harsh word, but it was fair because that was basically what she was doing. "So, why invite Damon at all?"

"Well, it was Damon's idea to throw the party, and he picked the theme." She shrugged. "That's usually how it goes—Damon has the plan, and I'm the executor." She frowned at her word choice. "I execute the plan, not—"

"Yeah, I got it," Bonnie laughed a little.

"Apparently, Stefan's idea of a good party is basically a well-done barbecue." Her lips formed a thin line, conflict written all over her features. She finally allowed, "I guess it's 'cause they didn't get the chance as kids, or something."

Or something, Bonnie nodded. She decided against a comment, strolling alongside Caroline, and opted for the casual, "So, how do you know Damon and Stefan?"

She paused, the blank veil back, and Bonnie internally sighed. She was generally good at reading people, but these _celebrities_ were enigmas.

"I dated Damon— _briefly_." She threw Bonnie a cautious look. "It was like a month or two," she justified, and Bonnie realized the look was fear of judgment. "I was going through a rough time, and he was just there…" She rolled her eyes with a bitter scoff. "He's sweet when he wants to be, I _guess_."

She looked pained to admit it, and it made Bonnie laugh. "Or when he wants something," she added, and Caroline bounced her eyebrows in agreement.

"After we broke up, we'd bump into each other, 'cause we both did this open mic thing,…and that's where I met Stefan." Again, her lips pursed, like she was trying to keep her history a mystery, but she nearly blurted, "And then, we lived together for a bit before we officially became a band."

"Wait." Bonnie grabbed Caroline arm to stop her. "Not only did you decide to live with your _ex_ , but your ex was also _Damon_."

"You see why I need a buffer for this trip?" Caroline shrugged with a small smile. "He's annoying, but he's like a brother to me now. Like, I feel _sick_ when I think I slept with him."

Again, Bonnie decided against a comment. She glanced up at the aisle numbers, listing their products. The birthday banners were in aisle fourteen. She felt like they were walking forever.

Poking a finger under the hairline of her wig, Caroline groaned, "God, this stupid thing is so itchy."

"It looks nice, though," Bonnie offered. The other girl's smile was genuine and warm—Bonnie wanted to cheer for the breakthrough.

"Thanks. My natural hair is actually this color. The internet doesn't really know about it 'cause I started bleaching it right before I met Damon." She laughed a little, seemingly at herself. "Like, I said, it was a rough time."

"Well, Blood and Bourbon benefited from it, so it wasn't a total waste." Bonnie offered a small smile, and Caroline's questioning gaze studied her.

"All right, I'm starved," Damon announced as he returned. His nerves had clearly calmed. He eyed the girls curiously, but just said, "I'm feeling like take-out."

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you have to go?" Caroline protested as Bonnie finally unfolded herself from the couch. The living room was full of shopping bags and Thai take-out boxes littered the coffee table. The girl laughed, resting a hand on Caroline's shoulder quite confidently.

"If I _didn't_ have to go grade tests, trust me, I would have _gladly_ stayed," Bonnie assured with a smile. "But, unfortunately, I did this to myself. I thought being a TA would be a good grad school job, but I played myself."

"Wow, okay, DJ Khalid." Damon barked a laugh. "You spend _one_ day with Blondie, and you're already a drama queen, quoting other celebrities." The blonde threw a pillow at him, and the girls laughed at his deadpan glare.

"Well, thanks for helping," Caroline winked as she stood. She captured the petite girl in a tight hug. What could she say? She understood the Bonnie Bennett appeal. Bonnie laughed, clearly caught off guard, but hugged her back. "I actually had a fun time—and that's saying something."

The way she hugged her tighter conveyed her understanding. "Anytime."

"You should come to the party," Caroline suddenly said. Damon's eyebrows flew up. They both knew it was unlike her to accept someone so quickly… even Bonnie looked unsure. "You know, if you want," she tacked on.

"I'll see," she smiled. Peering past Caroline, she asked, "Do you want a ride home?"

"You're offering?" Damon mused. "How generous of you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I retract my offer."

"Too late!" He hopped to his feet and looped her arm through his bent one. "Hasta la vista, _baby_ ," he called over his shoulder, shooting Caroline a devious look.

Wow. She was _really_ glad she didn't have to spend the whole day with that goofball.

* * *

 **This is one of the longer posts. I was tempted to make it a two-part, but the Halloween chapter coming up is going to be split in half, so I opted out. I really liked writing from Caroline's point of view, and I might do it more often? And probably from other character's point of view too. What do you think?**

 **Special thanks to freckled98 for sparking my inspiration... intentionally or not!**

 **Remember, share your thoughts - _sharing is caring-_ \- and thanks so much for reading!**

 **xo**

 **glass27doll**

 **P.S. As mentioned previously, if you want to send me a dialogue prompt or a scenario you'd want to see our beloved Bamon in, let me know**

* * *

 _Replies to Reviews in Chronological Order_

 **JustStockton** : Ahhhh, _**thank you**_ for being so kind! Writing this story is actually spoiling **_me_** and my Bamon needs, but I'm glad it's doing the same for you! Thanks for reading and reviewing! It means a lot!

 **gleerox** : Thanks! Re: caring!Damon and drunk!Bonnie, yes actually! But maybe not in the way you think. Well, maybe a little. You'll see ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you're loving the story so far!

 **Guest** : Re: Bonnie cancelling her plans, well you know Bonnie- morally right, a great friend, and the save-the-day kind of girl. She's too good for Damon, honestly. Lol, thanks for your kind words, writing Bamon moments is hard but rewarding, for reviews like this. I'm glad you're enjoying! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Damon's Sexy Witch** : Bonnie's a true hero! Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it :) And thanks for reading and reviewing, as always! *hugs*

 **Guest** : I'm glad you're loving the story! I hope this chapter is up to par! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **babekitt** : Re: Damon's dad, I think, in Family: Part II, I mentioned one of Damon's dad's former employees was the one to kill him. Re: supportive!Bonnie, I just think that's who Bonnie is. She's grounded with good morals and a kind heart. Re: Halloween, unrelated, _**I**_ am ready for Halloween, like, irl, but back to the story... lol, I'm excited to write it! There is a party, and there are a little fate and kismet, _**but**_ [ **SPOILERZ** ] their costumes aren't matching. Doesn't mean it won't ever happen, though, 'cause remember, I'm trying to write it chronologically, so this is their first Halloween together. Maybe in the future... there'll be so more kismet matching... Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I'm super glad you're enjoying it!

 **freckled98** : Lol, if you reviewed on the mobile app, you've been **_autocorrected_** lol. Yeah, Damon is really a mess, and actually, [ **SPOILERZ** ] I'm thinking that he'll end up in rehab for a few updates. Re: Bonnie at a concert, _**again**_ , you're reading my mind! That'll be comin' up soon ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing, as always! *hugs*

 **:** I'm glad you're loving the story! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **StarrDust13** : AH! I'm glad I fulfilled your wish! Re: fuckedup!Damon, you're right lol. He's a mess, and he really needs help. Once I tackle the major holiday chapters, I'm definitely tackling that. Re: selfless!Bonnie, she'd do anything for those she loves- uh, not that she **_loves_** Damon or anything ;) Lol thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **DancesWithButterflies** : Re: Bonnie putting his stuff away, honestly? She'd totally do that if she was bored. People deem Caroline as a control freak, but let's be real, Bonnie has a little of that in her too. Or at least, in this fic she does! Re: Dealing with Damon, I'm really digging this idea of Damon getting professional help and Bonnie being there to support him. Definitely going to incorporate it into the story! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! *hugs*

 **bellavida0213** : Re: Bonnie's backstory, lol, you caught on to that small morsel- I'm glad! The only bit of info we know about Bonnie right now is her past with Jeremy, and a little hint of her friendship with Elena, but there's more to come! These kinds of feels are usually revealed during the holidays (hint, hint). Re: Damon Needs to Deal, yeah he does, and when he does, Bonnie will definitely be there to get him through it. When Bonnie made the joke about him OD'ing, it wasn't a full joke- she's genuinely concerned. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying what I'm churning out so far! *hugs*

 ** _Please,_ keep reviewing and sending me your thoughts. They give me _life_. Ily guys so much!**


	15. Who's the Guy?

**A/N: Upon popular request, I'm adding to this two-part.** **You know the Beginning, you know the End, but what happened in between?**

 **I'll try to keep it as chronological as I can, but sometimes I get ahead of myself.**

 ** _Replies to Reviews are at the end._**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the TVD characters OR any other celebrity mentioned in this fic. **Warnings:** Elena, for those anti's out there.

* * *

 **Prompt:** **"I can't lie to you. You've always seen through me."**

* * *

 **Who's the Guy?**

"Bon, pass the tape please?"

Bonnie picked it up and blindly passed it back to Elena while she checked the notification on her cell phone. Every year, the two volunteered to decorate the local hospital's pediatric department for the holidays—even before Elena started interning there. Halloween was tomorrow, and the playroom was closed for the evening. They had already put the basic layer of cobwebs, bats, and jack-o-lantern cutouts, and, if Bonnie had to be honest, it was getting a little spooky in the room.

 _ **What are you wearing? ;)**_

A combination of an eye-roll, a smile, and a head shake, Bonnie replied, _**Cobwebs**_ , to Damon's text. She set the phone back on the children's table only a few feet off the ground and deliberated what to put up next. The cutout figures were all the cute versions of the classic Halloween monsters. She chose a smiling Frankenstein and taped him next to the bookshelf before returning to her phone.

 _ **Kinky. Pics or its fake.**_

She nearly snorted. _**You wish.**_ As she set her phone down again, she felt someone watching her. She awkwardly looked back at the only real decoration—the skeleton—but realized it was Elena. With narrowed eyes studying her.

"What?"

"Nothing," she quipped immediately. Liar. She then added casually, "You're just awfully popular tonight." She turned to pin a Count Dracula from Sesame Street by the television. The statement sounded like a cross between an accusation and a backhanded compliment.

"I guess so," Bonnie replied evenly. She didn't want to fight with Elena tonight, especially since her best friend was on the clock, so she had to rein her sass. "Where do you think I should put the ghost?"

"Oh, I have string—we could hang it from the ceiling!" Excitement immediately replaced Elena's suspicion.

Why was she was suspicious, or whatever negative feeling she had toward Bonnie at the moment, Bonnie didn't know. She _did_ know Elena was the type of friend who thought best friends share every single detail of their lives, though. Bonnie may have agreed with that—or, at least, went along with it—before, but that was before she had a budding friendship (dare she say it) with a celebrity Elena would kill to meet.

String in hand, Elena nudged a table with her knee over to the corner of the room and stepped on it. She was already half-a-foot taller than Bonnie; it was more likely she'd be able to reach the ceiling. Bonnie handed her the tape, just in case, and the ghost cutout.

"So… there's this party tomorrow tonight," Elena ventured, her voice strained from her reaching. "It's right off campus, in the community across the street. One of my friends is hosting it, and I want to go, but…" She sighed after securing the decoration and met Bonnie's gaze with an emotion she couldn't place. "I think it's time to hang up the party-girl persona."

"Why the sudden revelation?" Bonnie raised a brow as she offered a hand. Elena took it silently and stepped down, awkwardly avoiding her best friend's eye. Well, that answered that. "Who's the guy, 'Lena?"

"What? Why does a guy…" A laugh strangled her defense. "Who am I kidding? "I can't lie to you. You've always seen through me."

"We aren't best friends for nothing." Bonnie smiled and teasingly nudged her ribs with an elbow. "So, spit it out, Gilbert."

"His name is Liam Davis—he's the one hosting the party. I really like him, and…" She sighed, covering her face—something she only did when she was embarrassed. "Well, we both know I'm notorious for not leaving a party alone, so… I need you."

"And what am I going to do?" Bonnie nearly scoffed, but again, she reined her slight bitterness. "When you have your mind set on something, you go for it."

Elena laughed sheepishly and fiddled with her ID badge. "You're not wrong," she bounced her eyebrows, "but sometimes, I can't decide what I want. I need you there to remind me." The two girls looked at each other, Bonnie suspiciously and Elena hopefully.

Finally, Bonnie jutted her chin and replied, "Well, I can't exactly say no, now, can I?" She giggled at Elena's surprised face. "Someone has my bestie all self-aware and respectable? Honey, I _have_ to meet this guy."

"You will! Oh, I'm so excited!" The taller girl hopped a little before engulfing Bonnie in a tight embrace. "Wait." The sentiment was ripped away, and Bonnie was held at arm's length. "You have a costume, right?"

"Actually, yeah, I do. I have a picture…"

Despite being in an apartment, the children living in the building usually knocked door to door within before wandering out into the world. Bonnie always wore a costume and handed out candy that night. She would have to make a sign or something for her door… Oh, wouldn't Damon get a real kick out of her being out for the night?

She dismissed Damon's message quickly after tapping in the passcode—knowing Elena probably noticed—but she acted like it was nothing as she showed her the outfit.

"Cute, but you're definitely gonna have to sex it up." Her tone implied it was obvious, but knowing Bonnie, she'd have to explain it aloud. Bonnie frowned, and Elena laughed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, my friend, I have a few things that'll help. I'll drop them off after my shift."

"And what are _you_ going as, New-Introspective-Elena?" Bonnie teased with an arched brow.

Elena rolled her eyes, though smiling, and untucked her phone from her bra. She quickly tapped away at her phone and showed Bonnie a private board on her Pinterest account labeled _Halloween 2016_. It was a myriad of different makeup tutorials and costume ideas—some modest and some not so modest.

"I'm going to be a mermaid!" Elena announced cheerily. She retrieved her phone to go to her camera roll. "This is the one I'm going to be wearing here." It was a full-length picture of her in a white sweater, with purple shells over her breasts, and a pink pair of scaled leggings. "And, this is the one I'll be wearing to the party," she swiped to the next picture. She was wearing a glittering gold shell bra with a netted top over it, and a metallic blue, high-waist maxi skirt. "I might need help with the makeup, but…"

"Less modest than I was hoping for, but baby steps." Elena pursed her smiling lips, and Bonnie winked at her before returning to the message she had dismissed.

 _ **You're not fun. Like this dinner. Caroline is cray**_

It was most likely the last word was a typo, but it made Bonnie smirk. _**Caroline is great. You should be celebrating your brother. Not texting me**_ , she replied. She rolled her eyes. The moment Damon decided to act like an adult; the world might actually come to a halt.

 _ **We celebrated. Now they want to bond. They're playing that charades game Heads Up**_

Bonnie wittily typed, _**Sounds like your kind of game, drama queen**_ **.**

"So, who's _your_ guy?"

Bonnie startled, a shiver down her spine, by how close Elena was, trying to peek over her shoulder. Not that she'd see Damon's name or picture—they agreed she'd save him under his pseudonym, James, and put a picture of its inspiration. Damon said that it'd be funny if someone recognized the porn star and called Bonnie out on it; she found it less funny, but rather take the hit for that than putting Damon (and the band) at risk.

Bonnie turned off her screen and pocketed her phone. "What? There's no—"

"Don't lie to me, Bennett," Elena pointed with an extra plastic spider in her hand. "I know you, but more importantly, I know that _look_."

"There's no _look_ ," Bonnie shot back. "There's a guy, but it's not like that." She tried not to wince at how suspicious that sounded. "It's my neighbor, the one I was telling you about… James." Lie.

"Oh, the super annoying one?"

"Yeah…" Lie? Bonnie opened a bag of candy corn and popped a few in her mouth. They were going to fill the candle holders with them, but Elena said they should wait until tomorrow, to avoid bugs. Bonnie, however, needed to distract herself. "We recently—" lie "—exchanged numbers, and he was just telling me about our landlord—" lie "—and how he came by my apartment, 'cause my heater has been acting weird." Lie, lie, lie. Bonnie shrugged but realized Elena's back was toward her anyways, so it didn't matter.

"You can stay at my place if you want," Elena offered as she tucked the extra spiders into the cobwebs.

"No, that's okay," Bonnie nearly blurted. "I have a heated blanket, so that helps. And if Ed came back, that probably means he'll be able to fix it soon…"

Yikes. Lying by omission, evasion, deflection—all forms of lying Bonnie was okay with and decent at doing. Actively lying, however, was her worst enemy.

"Okay. My door's open if you change your mind." Elena dusted her hands on one another, symbolically of course, and looked around the room with her hands planted on her hips. "We did another _great_ job this year, bestie. Yay, teamwork!" The two slapped high-fives, and Elena sighed. "Well, I have to go do rounds. I'll see you when I drop off the stuff."

"Yeah." Bonnie hugged Elena tightly. "I'm excited about the party."

"That's a first," Elena laughed, letting her go. "But I'm glad. It's gonna be _lit_."

"I think we're too old to be saying that." Bonnie feigned a wince. Elena scoffed, putting a hand over her heart dramatically.

"Never too old!" She punched both arms into the air. Bonnie slipped on her coat and gathered her belongings.

"Maybe you should be Peter Pan this year instead."

* * *

A short, little chapter before the Halloween ones. Some Bonelena. I really considered making Elena and Bonnie fall out, but I think I'll use this AU to give their friendship a fighting chance, give Elena a chance to figure herself out with a little help from her bestie Bonnie. If you disagree, I'm open to opinions.

 **Remember, share your thoughts - _sharing is caring-_ \- and thanks so much for reading!**

 **xo**

 **glass27doll**

 **P.S. As mentioned previously, if you want to send me a dialogue prompt or a scenario you'd want to see our beloved Bamon in, let me know**

* * *

 _Replies to Reviews in Chronological Order_

 **freckled98** : Thanks for being so inspiring! Lol. Honestly, though, this idea of Caroline making Damon go to rehab for the sake of Bonnie is pretty tempting. More than likely, I'll be using this! Haha, the chapter was a blast to write 'cause Bonnie's caught between this friendship/whatever between Daroline, and she doesn't know what to make it of it! It's probably one of my favs so far. Thanks for reading and reviewing! *hugs*

 **Guest (Karma)** : Re: Spoilers, you know, I feel the same way. Either my shitty memory gets the best of me, and I don't remember, or it's worth reading/watching/whatever no matter the spoiler. I just know some people hate 'em, so I try to be as considerate as possible. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope this speedy chapter is to your liking lol!

 **Valthefangal:** Yay, AU lover! I'm new to the AU game, honestly. I mainly wrote/read AH fics, with OCs, but I gave Bamon a chance- more than I can say for the show writers! Re: Enzo, Damon's going to notice even before Bonenzo does, for sure! Thanks for reading and reviewing- I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!

 **babekitt** : Re: Caroline, I love her! If I feel so inclined, I might do a companion one-shot of her and her history. I don't know yet, though. Re: Baroline, THERE WILL DEFINITELY BE BAROLINE, I PROMISE. My fav canon moment of S7 was when Baroline has the "our lives are weird" moment. Gosh, I love them so much! Nono, thank _**you**_ for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!

 **Guest** : Okay, so I'm super glad you liked this chapter! Lol, Damon's slowly allowing Bonnie into his world, and it's great. Now, it's Bonnie's turn, right? ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Sherlocked4everafter** : _**Ahhhhhh staaaahp!**_ I'm glad you liked this chapter, Baroline and Daroline are my favorite things to read/write. There was so much the show writers could have done with both, and yet they haven't. Caroline is a fucking ray of sunshine, damn it! Lol. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter too! *hugs*

 **Bamonfeels** : Yes, a little bit of Caroline goes a long way. We'll definitely be seeing more of her. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! *hugs*

 **JustStockton:** Re: Baroline, YES. Bonnie in this fic is a little more like Caroline than in the show. Canon!Caroline is super OCD and controlling, and AU!Bonnie is a little like that; likewise, AU!Caroline is very protective of her friends and would do anything for them, like canon!Bonnie. Re: Salvaforbes (I made that up just now, so don't quote me lol), I really like Daroline (thanks to Gabi and SMA), so I wanted to explore it, as well as platonic!Steroline because the show seemed to botch it. Re: Bonnie in Damon's world, I think if he didn't want Bonnie to be part of his B &B life, he wouldn't have agreed to her tagging along. Now, if he realizes she's more of a next door neighbor, well, we'll see about that ;) Re: accepting!Bonnie, I think she's starting to learn she can't micromanage anything about him- she can barely manage what she tries to! Lol, the Bamon friendship is pretty great, but I'm getting impatient with myself for starting their friendship from the beginning. More romantic!Bamon! Lol. Re: Bonnie not prying, would you believe me if I totally forgot that seemed like the thing Bonnie **_would_** do (re: pry)? Haha but I'm glad you read it differently. ALSO, your second review is super adorable, but it's not Elena (I can imagine your sigh of relief). But, hehe, you'll see who was soon! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Thank you so so so much for reading and reviewing! *hugs*

 **Damon's Sexy Witch** : Re: Caroline, I will always talk about how much I love her character- her character development, though slight, was inspiring! Re: Baroline, I love their friendship and will definitely be exploring it in this fic. Re: Spice Girls, _**thank you**_ , I thought it was pretty clever, being both inappropriate and a 90s reference! Re: Madden, **[SPOILERZ]** he's Enzo's kid. Since Michael Malarkey is a musician, I'm drawing my AU muse from him, and Malarkey has a kid. It gives the story some dimension too. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you liked it! *hugs*

 **Guest** : Re: Baroline, you think it's realistic, really? Yay! It's always good as a writer to get feedback like that! I promise, I will write their friendship until they're as close as if they were childhood besties! Re: Stefan's Birthday Party, I haven't even thought past the Halloween chapter yet, _**but**_ you've certainly sparked the process. However, Bonnie will meet the majority of the band/support staff between Halloween and the birthday party. Re: Stefonnie, there will definitely be moments; in the **End** chapter (so, the second one lol), I mentioned Stefan teaching her how to play the piano, and I'm still for that. Also, Stefan will definitely go to Bonnie for Caroline advice, especially once Baroline is established. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you like the way I write Bamon and that chapter!

 **DancesWithButterflies** : Re: Baroline, you know, I actually had no idea how to get them alone without Damon, because he's a pestering child? And then I thought, _**what about a mysterious phone call**_. I'm glad it caught your attention :) This chapter is different, mainly because Bonnie's life doesn't revolve around Damon (much to his chagrin) lol, and **[SPOILERZ?]** Elena is a big part of her backstory, which will be explained further during the Thanksgiving and Christmas chapters. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm always glad to see you're still loving the story! *hugs*

 ** _Please,_ keep reviewing and sending me your thoughts. They give me _life_. I love you guys so much!**


	16. Witching Hour: Part I

**A/N: Upon popular request, I'm adding to this two-part.** **You know the Beginning, you know the End, but what happened in between?**

 **I'll try to keep it as chronological as I can, but sometimes I get ahead of myself.**

 ** _Replies to Reviews are at the end._**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the TVD characters OR any other celebrity mentioned in this fic. **Warnings:** brief language

* * *

 **Prompt: "I need something to distract me from the disappointment of knowing you."**

* * *

 **Witching Hour: Part I**

Bonnie wasn't really sure how the night had progressed to this.

Maybe it was because it was Halloween. In the morning, it was magnificently _autumnal_ —the sun warmed the crisp air, the trees had warm colored leaves, if any at all, and the night dimmed only to have a full moon on display. Ever so often, it would disappear behind wisps of clouds, giving the evening the true _spooky_ feeling.

Maybe it was because she had a good day. As she finished getting ready, Elena stopped by to drop off props and accessories—and to inspect her costume in person—and the two headed back to the hospital. She had helped the hospital staff host the Halloween party for the long-term pediatric patients, and then, she went to class. Her last class's professor had even ended class earlier than usual, muttering something about trick-or-treaters and an egg incident last year.

Maybe it was because she _actually_ had a good time at the party hosted by Elena's mysterious Liam Davis. Fittingly, he was dressed as a sailor, and Elena's mermaid costume looked more like a siren's costume by the time she and Bonnie figured out her alluring makeup and did her hair. Unlike her usual party antics, Elena didn't drink as much, didn't dance as much—and the only flirting she did was with Liam. Bonnie was happy to see her best friend in a modest setting; it was like watching her have a junior high crush. More importantly, she was glad she was free to socialize instead of being "oh, you're Elena friend?" or Elena's wingman (or Elena's keeper).

Or maybe it had everything to do with Damon's distracted, " _Hey_ ," as she had returned home and those piercing eyes glossing over her costume with a look he had never openly given her before.

The most scandalous part of her once modest green and black long-sleeved dress would have been either the sweetheart neckline or the short, paneled hem. But the black corset and spider web tights Elena had lent her overtook the competition. Bonnie had worn the blonde wig, which came with the costume, to the children's party at the hospital but opted against it for her evening look; the blonde ends of her ombre hair was enough. She kept the pointed black hat and added a gaudy stone necklace and long gold earrings, pointed like spearheads at the bottom. She matched her eyeshadow with the green of the dress, with a touch of gold to match her lipstick and jewelry. _She_ knew her eyes popped and skin nearly glowed. _She_ knew she looked _really_ good—but seeing Damon's reaction had her feeling like she looked even better than she had thought.

She was sure that it was only the evening's dropped temperature that had given her the goosebumps all over her body.

" _Well, that's fitting_." He had recovered with a smirk and leaned against the wall between their doors. She had rolled her eyes. " _You know what they say—once a witch, always a witch_."

 _And what about you_? She had eyed his outfit, face screwed with a critical expression. Black boots, black jeans, black leather jacket over a white t-shirt. _Did you forget it was Halloween?_ She would admit the only difference would be the white shirt and the fact he actually combed his hair.

" _I'm Danny, from_ Grease," he had explained with that condensing tone of his. She raised a brow, biting back her smirk.

 _Oh, I thought you realized you were hideous enough not to wear a costume_ , she had jabbed, fishing through her purse for her keys.

" _How cute—but that's not what your_ eyes _are saying_ ," he had retorted, doing the eye thing. How embarrassing would it be if he could hear the way her heart began beating wildly. " _Just got back from a party?_ "

Too lost in the contents of her purse to even consider jealousy in his tone, she had replied with a nod and, _Elena invited me as her plus-one to some college party_.

" _A college party?_ "

Damn her keys, for always being at the bottom of her bag when she needed them not to be. She had shot him a mischievous grin, replying, _Oh, you know—beer pong, togas, horny co-eds._

" _Yeah, I know what a college party is like—I'm just having a hard time imagining_ you _at one_." His eyes had flitted over her again, his smile sharp, as he had added, " _I went to college too, remember?_ "

Amused, she raised a provoking brow and muttered, _Yeah, like a million years ago._ She had found her keys and held them up to the light in triumph.

" _Ouch,_ " he had placed a hand over his heart, _"and here I was, going to invite you to the big celebrity party_ Blood and Bourbon _was invited to._ " Bonnie's wide-eyed attention dropped to Damon's entertained gaze. " _Ryan Reynolds and his lovely wife—_ "

 _Blake Lively_ , Bonnie had supplied like she was playing some sort of trivia game. Damon had raised an amused brow.

" _Yeah, that_ would _be his wife… They're hosting a party tonight._ " Damon had scoffed and added," _I'm sure he just wants to squeeze into that Deadpool outfit again._ "

 _Wouldn't you_? Her glare was daring until she realized what he had just said. Damon could have any girl, anywhere, at the drop of a dime. _You want to take_ me _?_ She had to clarify. _I'm sure your flavor of the week would be—_

" _Yeah, I want to take_ you." Bonnie's face had burned. He had offered a bent arm and bouncy eyebrows. " _What do you say, Witchy?_ "

Minutes to midnight, she parked her car, and Damon escorted her to the front door. She didn't miss the several glances between the car ride and the walk to the front door, the way his eyes raked over her costume and lingered in places that made her face hot, but he had never behaved better. The security at the door checked Damon off the invite list, adding the name of his date for the evening—Bonnie barely squeaked out her name, only to have Damon repeat it more confidently—and they were allowed into the massive home.

If it could be called that.

The room of the main party was a cross between an enormous ballroom and a gymnasium. In fact, it looked like it could be its own functional nightclub. The decorations were both tasteful and horrific, in true adult Halloween fashion. There was a stage, with a skirt of hanging cobwebs, and a few lounging areas, lit by ancient-looking candles, but there were also stations for apple-bobbing and drinking games. Some people were playing poker, others playing pool. It was cozy, without _actually_ being cozy—and Bonnie found that her anxiety wasn't straight through the roof.

It could have been because her hand, gripping Damon's bicep, was covered by Damon's free hand as he maneuvered them through the crowd.

The room wasn't completely crowded, but the dancefloor was packed, and people lingered on the sidelines while the lounging areas were full. There were a lot of half-naked people, men and women alike, every sexy version of any type of costume—nurse, zombie, chef—and at least fifty Deadpools.

"Reynolds is going to make people guess which one is him," Damon explained close to her ear because the sound system was so loud. A music group was setting up, but the light had been dimmed on the stage so no one could know who it was.

"That's pretty cool," Bonnie replied with a nod.

There were a bunch of familiar faces—movie stars, YouTubers, musicians, other celebrities that were famous for God knows what—but her eyes snagged on a familiar face framed by a brown wig. Damon seemed to catch sight of her too because he led Bonnie over to Caroline and a very handsome, half-naked man, wearing what seemed to be some sort of animal print skirt.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked, eyes switching between her and Damon curiously. "I didn't know you were coming tonight."

"Honestly,I didn't know I was either," she laughed awkwardly. "Damon just kind of caught me while I was coming home from another party, and, well…" She shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad you're here." Caroline embraced her abruptly like her feelings won over status quo. Bonnie caught the impressed expression the shirtless man gave Damon. "You look _fantastic_ , by the way," Caroline studied Bonnie's outfit with glittering eyes. " _Super_ sexy."

"Thanks." Bonnie tried not to bite her lip, afraid it would add to this persona Caroline had just labeled her costume… and afraid her lipstick would disappear. "You look pretty hot, too."

"Thanks!" Caroline pushed her hair over her shoulder dramatically. She planted her hands on her hips and declared, "I'm Jane and Tyler's Tarzan." She wrapped her arm around the nameless (and shirtless) man of the group. "Oh! Bonnie, this is my boyfriend, Tyler. Tyler, this is Bonnie, Damon's friend."

"I gathered," Tyler grinned, extending a hand for Bonnie to shake. "It's nice to finally put a face to the name Care hasn't stopped talking about."

" _Tyler!_ "

"Babe, I'm just being honest," Tyler shrugged at Caroline's embarrassed fuming. He kissed her cheek, and she swatted him away half-heartedly.

"It's okay," Bonnie waved Caroline's concern away with a laugh. "If I _could_ talk about Caroline, I wouldn't stop either." She rested a hand on Caroline's shoulder, coupled with a reassuring smile; a bashful Caroline just returned the smile.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon finally spoke up. He stood on his toes to scan the crowd. "I don't see that Hero Hair anywhere."

"He's getting' his _dance_ on," Tyler answered with bouncing eyebrows.

Caroline's features were less playful. She gave Damon a pointed look, that could easily tear a less secure man apart. "With his _girlfriend_ , Damon."

Damon, an already pale man, lost any color his face had at the mention of the girlfriend. Tyler's lips folded into a line as Caroline glanced at him, for what seemed like support, and Bonnie felt oddly out of the loop.

"What, is she like a bitch or something…?" Bonnie turned to Damon for the answer, but he had the same nervous look on his face from yesterday. She had ignored it, but now, her brows came together, and she surveyed the tense looks the couple was shooting at him.

"Brother! You finally made it," a male voice announced from behind them. Damon slapped on a smile immediately and greeted Stefan, who came around to close the circle of the group. "I know you're notorious for being ' _fashionably_ late', but…."

His joke faltered as his eyes fell on the new girl amongst the group. She must have been different from the other girls that Damon brought around. Quiet. Meek. _Sober_. His eyes shifted back to his older brother, obviously intrigued.

"Stef, this is Bonnie—my neighbor from that _horrible_ apartment building you make me live in," Damon sassed half-heartedly. If Stefan noticed, he made no indication.

"It mustn't be _that_ bad, considering…" His green eyes flirted with her effortlessly, and Bonnie could see the resemblance between the brothers, but it wasn't nearly as sexually potent as the way Damon did it.

"No, it's pretty bad," Bonnie quipped with a somber nod. "We have a miserable drunk, a terrible drug addict, and this repulsive perv… and that's all in the apartment next to mine." She shot Damon an impish smile, to which he matched and narrowed his eyes. She barely caught another round of impressed looks shared by the others.

"Well, it's nice to have a new face in the group." Stefan's smile, despite the flirty eyes, was genuinely kind and welcoming. He enveloped her hand with both of his as he shook it.

Bonnie eyed his khaki outfit and glanced at Caroline's similar outfit. Both had matching button-up shirt and cargo shorts, along with long socks and hiker boots; Caroline's were obviously tighter and shorter, but the theme was the same.

"So, did you and Caroline plan to match, or…?"

"Oh, no." Stefan's laugh was too forced and too awkward, and Caroline seemed to tighten her grip on her boyfriend. "No, no, she's the Jane to _Tyler's_ Tarzan. I'm a safari hunter, and my girlfriend, she's a—"

"Baby, I couldn't find the little kitten's room. Could you… Oh. _Hello._ "

Bonnie glanced at Damon, who looked sick, before regarding the slim woman dressed in a tan, hooded jumpsuit, her brown hair teased to make the faux fur on the hood covering her hair. The synthetic fur surrounded her wrists and ankles, and lined the deep v-neckline. Her smirk was extremely feline as she wrapped her arm around Stefan's waist and kissed his neck.

The hairs on the back of Bonnie's neck raised at the predatory look she cast on her.

"This is Katherine," Caroline introduced before either Salvatore could. Damon's attention was anywhere but the cat, and Stefan was clearly distracted by Katherine's neck kisses. "Stefan's girlfriend." She sent Bonnie a deliberate look, and luckily, Bonnie understood.

"You can call me Kat." She grinned, detaching herself from Stefan, but their arms were still touching. "And you are?"

Bonnie's face was blank for a second too long before she produced a gritted smile. "Bonnie."

She wanted to glare at Damon until the power of her anger drove him straight to his knees, withering in absolute pain, but she kept her eyes fixed on the couple.

"She's Damon's neighbor," Stefan supplied.

"That's me." She hoped her voice didn't sound as edged as her own ears heard it. "I didn't know Stefan even had a girlfriend."

Stefan laughed nervously at the same time he snaked an arm around Katherine's sliver of a waist. "Well, that's the plan. We wouldn't want drama."

"Tyler!" Caroline announced suddenly, her eyes like fine china. "I think I'd like a drink…" Her eyes flitted to Katherine dangerously. With Stefan's curious attention on Caroline, the girl in the lion costume rolled her eyes.

"A drink sounds _purr_ -fect right now," Katherine said, nuzzling her nose into Stefan's face.

Everyone looked between Damon and Bonnie, but when Bonnie glanced at the man, he didn't even flinch.

"Bonnie doesn't really drink."

"I drove him here, so he's obligated to say that." Bonnie's smile felt like a grimace. "But I'm good, for now."

Bonnie noticed Caroline's urgent glare to Tyler, and the shirtless man grabbed Stefan by the shoulder, leading him away. The moment they were out of earshot, Damon's blank face erupted with emotion.

"Yesterday, you said you weren't even coming to the party! If I had…"

"How long have you known about them?" Caroline asked Bonnie softly as the lovers bickered. Bonnie pinched the bridge of her nose. Why she thought she could trust Damon to be a decent person for _one_ second was beside her.

"I've seen her come and go," Bonnie muttered. "How do you live with yourself, knowing this _woman_ is cheating on Stefan with his _brother_?"

"I mean, Damon is at fault too—"

"They were on a _break_ ," Damon interjected. He looked like he was a second away from strangling Katherine for her very existence.

"What, are you Ross now?" Bonnie shot, vengeance rising in her. Damon rolled his eyes at the reference.

"Things aren't always black and white, Bonnie—this lovey dovey bullshit between the two of them is just a show. They've never really seen eye to eye."

"Does it even matter?" Caroline cut in.

"It's not a show." Everyone looked at the woman checking her nails. "I just love both of you.

Bonnie glanced at Caroline, who stared at Katherine with pure disgust, and took a chance. "You know what? I _will_ have that drink. I need something to distract me from the disappointment of knowing you."

Luckily, she was right about Caroline's loyalty; Caroline looped her arm through Bonnie's and led her away. They took the long way, to avoid Tyler and Stefan, and even though Caroline was stopped by hugs and quick promises to catch up, they managed to reach the bar.

"Damon is a dick." Caroline shouldered her way to the actual bar and hailed a bartender. Bonnie snorted and rolled her eyes. "But I don't think you should leave yet."

Bonnie nodded, knowing Caroline's advice was coming from a good place—and she appreciated it—but Bonnie was past caring. The bartender came over, and Caroline ordered a Red Russian, and Bonnie ordered a martini.

"Straight and dry." Bonnie gave the man a pointed look. "And keep them coming."

* * *

Yikes! Now Damon has two major secrets from Stefan under his belt- how is he going to deal with it? How is Bonnie going to deal with her budding friendship with a notorious liar? Well, as you can see, she already knows she'll need to be intoxicated for this one.

Yay to the longest chapter yet! I'm sure you guys are just loving it, but this one just seemed to get away from me (and probably won't happen too often in the future?) Yay to some more girl power!Baroline, and to Bonnie finally meeting Stefan (and Tyler lol).

OH! Damon and Bonnie's costumes (or Damon's lack of one) is from S1 E7, "Haunted". Just a little tribute to canon.

 **What do you think? Remember, share your thoughts - _sharing is caring-_ \- and thanks so much for reading!**

 **xo**

 **glass27doll**

 **P.S. As mentioned previously, if you want to send me a dialogue prompt or a scenario you'd want to see our beloved Bamon in, let me know**

* * *

 _Replies to Reviews in Chronological Order_

 **StarrDust13** : (from Ch 14) Yay to Baroline! As you can see in this chapter, their loyalties were quick. Canon Baroline, to me, is the best friendship of the show (maybe Dalaric but, of course, they make Damon appear more toxic than he is and Alaric is generally gross after Jenna), and I think the characters are super compatible that they'd just _**click**_. Don't worry about the short review, I'm just happy you thought to read it. Hope you enjoyed Ch 15, and this one too! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

 **Damon's Sexy Witch** : Re: Bonelena, the writers of the show are just **_too_** good at ruining everything that could have been beautiful. I hope, in this fic, I can do the girls justice and give them a fighting chance. Re: Bamon texting, I have a chapter planned, mainly of them just texting while Bonnie is out and Damon is bored lol. I'm glad you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and reviewing! *hugs*

 **Valthefangal:** Re: Elena, I don't like her on the show, at all. Gabi (darwinquark on Tumblr) has this great take on her, that the writers could have made her self-aware of her manipulative ways and how she's actually hella selfish ( _ **NOT** _ this _**selfless** _ crap), but maybe, I could do that a little in this fic instead. I think Elena's development could have been treated a lot better, and I'm here for giving that to her. Re: Bamon texting, they can't seem to get away from one another, right? ;) Re: Bamon progress? Yikes, this chapter seems like a regression, right? _***ANGST***_ Lol, stay tuned for the results! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!

 **freckled98** : Re: Bamon texting, Damon gets bored easily, and who's his favorite playtoy? ;) I just think it's funny that Bonnie is being all secretive about it. Re: Elena, she's not a _**huge**_ part of the narrative, but she's important to Bonnie's character development, so I'm just using her to shape who Bonnie is. Thank _**you**_ for reading and reviewing! You, among other loyal reviewers, are keeping me motivated, and I'm _**thrilled**_. *hugs*

 **DancesWithButterflies** : Re: Elena, I agree! Elena could have been so much more (as could all the other characters tbh), but the show writers may have been a little too narrow-minded (or thought we were, ouch). Elena, in this fic, is trying, to be a better friend and a better person, and as much I thought I would hate it, I really enjoy giving her this redemption. Re: secret Bamon, when Bonnie finally does tell Elena about Damon, it's probably going to be a disaster, fyi lol. Re: Mason, tbh I don't remember much about him lol but I could definitely give him a cameo. There are a few other characters I wanted to give an appearance as potential love interests to Bonnie (to ignite Damon's jealousy of course), so maybe I could fit Mason in that. Re: Stefonnie, there will definitely be some of that, don't you worry! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you like this one too! Thanks for reading and reviewing! *hugs*

 **jenni10121** : Thank you! I'm glad you're liking it, and that you liked it enough to review! Hope you continue to enjoy!

 **Bamonfeels** : Re: Bonelena, I just want Bonnie to have one solid friend outside of Blood and Bourbon (the band) lol. Re: Bamon texting, these idiots are adorable, no double about it. I'm glad you loved it! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! *hugs*

 **Sherlocked4everafter:** _**Ahhhhhhhhh,**_ you're _**killing**_ me! With too many kind words! Thank you so much, I'm honored you even like the story so much! Re: lit, I nearly cried laughing when I saw you wrote this lololololololol. Re: Bonelena, I don't like Elena on the show, but here, she's growing on me; you're right, Bonnie is just too great not to be friends with her. Re: Halloween makeover, I hate describing what characters are wearing, because it feels juvenile to me (and for my writing), but I couldn't help but give our queen a paragraph spotlight lol. Re: Damon's reaction, he can't keep his eyes off of her. I was going to make it more obnoxious, but I wanted it to be like he's nervous about how hot she actually is. Did it come across that way? Anyways, I am _**soooo**_ glad you're enjoying this story, and that it makes you grin to yourself all day! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! *hugs*

 **babekitt** : Re: Bonelena, they definitely aren't enemies (you'll see toward the Thanksgiving/ Christmas/New Year's chapters... I haven't decided which one lol), but they have their frenemy moments. Elena is the type of friend that's like "you can only have one friend", but she's learning Bonnie's a hot commodity ;) Re: your prompt, I love it! But, I might change it up a bit. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **jessie monster** : I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thank _**you**_ for reading and reviewing!

 **bellavida0213** : (from Ch 14) Re: Caroline's POV, Caroline is pretty perceptive, and she had to be in the past (with this AU, which'll be explained as the Baroline friendship grows), so she's good at reading people. Damon is a class A loner lol, so it isn't hard to tell when he latches on to someone. Re: Baroline friendship, it's going to be great! I'm so excited for it. I'm thinking I might even do a sleepover chapter lol. We'll see! (from Ch 15) Re: Bamon texting, they're too cute. Re: "Is Damon annoying?" LOL I love that you caught that! She's trying to figure out their weird friendship, and she may even up overthinking it like she always does. I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! *hugs*

 **Guest** : You read through all of it? Omg, wow, I'm honored and blushing! What a compliment! Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope you like this update too!

 ** _Please,_ keep reviewing and sending me your thoughts. They give me _life_. I love you guys so much!**


	17. Witching Hour: Part II

**A/N: Upon popular request, I'm adding to this two-part.** **You know the Beginning, you know the End, but what happened in between?**

 **I'll try to keep it as chronological as I can, but sometimes I get ahead of myself.**

 ** _Replies to Reviews are at the end._**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the TVD characters OR any other celebrity mentioned in this fic. **Warnings:** language, drinking

* * *

 **Prompt: "Aw, your anger towards me is so cute."**

* * *

 **Witching Hour: Part II**

If she had to pick one word to describe herself, Bonnie would say she was determined. And she would accurate in saying so. Whatever she put her mind to, she did with precision and excellence—failure was not an option. She would never let something so insignificant stop her from achieving what she wanted. She accepted Damon's invitation to further her good day, and nothing was going to get in her way of having a great time.

Despite the burning in her lungs, she was not going to emerge from the barrel without a damn apple between her teeth.

After her first martini, Bonnie and Caroline had a complete slam session against Damon. As the two constant women in his life that weren't (currently) banging him, Bonnie found it to be therapeutic and successful. After her second martini, the ladies hit the dancefloor. Bonnie was no stranger to alcohol, but it had been a while. She felt the buzz that she generally feared and reigned, and _embraced_ it. After her third martini, she stumbled along the sidelines of the dance floor and spotted the apple bobbing. Her hat had been passed to Caroline, who didn't look affected by her drink whatsoever, and Bonnie pulled her hair into a little bulb at the base of her neck. Without waiting for an opponent, she dove right in, determined to get that fruit.

Finally, she caught the waxy skin of an apple, and her bent body straightened with a gasp, victorious fists pumped into the air. She dropped the wet fruit into the basket next to her barrel and massaged her aching jaw.

"I mean, I just don't get it, Care," she continued casually, picking up the conversation from before her fruit endeavor. A towel appeared in her hands, and she patted her melted face. She must have looked _fabulous_. "This woman isn't really _that_ appealing. I mean, fuck, she's _gorgeous_ , but are these guys so shallow? Damon was a psych major, right? Shouldn't he see that behind this smoke screen of sexuality and overconfidence? Or is he blinded by _dat ass_?"

"Sounds like you're jealous."

Bonnie removed the towel from her face, daring not to look at her hard work smeared onto it, and she stared at the blonde holding her hat. Her whole face crumpled into a frown.

"You're not Caroline."

The woman, though blonde, had her hair in a thick braid over her shoulder, with butterflies tucked into it, a crown of baby's breath atop it, and glitter covering it. Her gauzy dress was earthy and flowery—literally. She was shorter than Caroline was, _much_ closer to Bonnie's height, so Bonnie could see the glitter and jewels encrusted into the woman's makeup.

"Yeah, I'm—"

"You're a fairy!" Bonnie blurted. Then, her face brightened with recognition. "No, you're the girl who could break her bones!"

"Yeah, I played Claire Bennet on Heroes," the woman confirmed with a small laugh.

Bonnie's eyes were wide. "I'm a Bennett!" She tilted her head to the side, eyes narrowed as she painfully tried to remember, "What's your name again?"

"Hayden." She handed Bonnie's hat back, and the witch studied the not-Caroline before situating the hat back on her head. "It's actually refreshing that you don't know who—"

"Where _is_ Caroline?" Bonnie used Hayden's shoulder to steady herself as she got as tall as her toes would take her. She scanned the crowd, missing Hayden's lips pressed into a thin line. She couldn't spot the sexy khaki-clad blonde. "She _ditched_ me," Bonnie whined. "Can you fucking _believe_ that, Hayden? The _one_ person who I thought would be by my side, and she just—"

" _Blood and Bourbon_ are playing next," Hayden explained flatly. Bonnie had to dig deep to remember that was a band and that Caroline was the leader singer for it. "Care said you were too drunk to notice the difference."

"I'm not drunk!" Bonnie crossed her arms, and her chin jutted into the air. "I am _lit_."

A question formed on the actress's lips before she just rolled her eyes and muttered, "Right." She looped her arm around Bonnie's with a tight grip. "Let's find a spot by the stage, so you can send Caroline death threats while she sings, 'kay?"

Bonnie let her drag her away. The more she studied her, the more she looked like Hayden Panettiere. Was _Hayden Panettiere_ actually clutching her arm, weaving her through the sweaty, drunk partyers? Was she _actually_ at a celebrity-infested party? Was this _real_ or was this _fantasy_?

"Oh my fucking _God_ ," Bonnie muttered to herself. She touched Hayden's hair and looked at her glittery fingertips. "It's _really_ you."

"Yeah, it is _really_ me," Hayden echoed. Bonnie felt like a scolded child for a second before she was elated by yet _another_ famous friend.

"How do you know Caroline?" Bonnie's brow furrowed. "Do all blondes in the _biz_ ," she accentuated the term with a weird shoulder dance, "know each other?"

"The 'biz'…?"

Hayden shook her head incredulously and stopped at the red tape creating a border about five or six feet wide, give or take, around the stage. She released Bonnie and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Was that what Bonnie looked like when she was angry? Bonnie didn't get angry often, but with Damon…

Damon.

She turned to the stage. Caroline and Stefan, cheek to cheek, whispered behind the keyboard. Stefan covered his microphone with a hand, but there was no chance anyone could hear what was said within the mere inches between them. Both had changed—Stefan with a shirt buttoned to his neck and dark jeans, and Caroline with a black cropped t-shirt and high-waisted black shorts. Behind the drum kit was Andy Hurly of Fall Out Boy— _shit, was all of FOB here!?_ —instead of the band's actual drum, Enzo Saint Something-or-Another. And, on the opposite side of the stage, the lead guitarist leaned against his tall amp.

The only amendment to Damon's outfit was his leather jacket had disappeared. Probably due to the sweat slicking his hair back and into place, dripping from his neck to that notch hidden behind the collar of his shirt—which was sleeveless, to Bonnie's surprise. He nodded his head to the music playing through the PA system while he tuned his guitar. It had blue strings against a matte black fretboard, like lightning against dark clouds.

Like his eyes, framed by those dark lashes.

His jaw was set. She had come to learn that meant he was angry. What was _he_ angry about? _She_ should be the angry one! She _was_ the angry one!

And yet? He was so beautiful.

"Did you even hear me?" Bonnie's attention snapped back to Hayden apologetically. The blonde sighed and rolled her eyes. "I _said_ , Care and I met when she was doing music for a movie I was working on, and we ended up collaborating."

Fortunately, introductory guitar solo saved her from having to respond. The first couple of notes caused a rippling silence to fill the large room, and people stilled on the dancefloor. Damon's fingers jumped quickly along the fretboard, his whole body leaning into each pluck of a string. Hurly gradually built the intensity of the cymbals, while Stefan added layer after layer of an ethereal synth sound. Bonnie felt like she was basking in the glow of the music like she was on the edge of something magical.

When the music hit its apex, the crowd's silence burst into a roar of screams and applause. Suddenly, everyone was in motion, jumping, dancing, flailing, and Bonnie's arms were in the air as she followed rest.

Damon flashed a smile at no one in particularly, doing the _eyebrow_ _thing_.

Was no one else suddenly _on fire_?

Caroline took the microphone, and the full intro reduced to the steady bass drum and the simmer of Stefan's keys. Caroline's eyes were closed as she put her mouth to the microphone. And she began to sing.

Bonnie had never seen the band perform live. Elena had tried to get her to a concert once, but Bonnie's schedule—and motivation—hindered her. If it was like this every time, though, she probably wouldn't have even made it through a full concert. The music was incredibly in sync, even with a guest drummer. Caroline's voice sounded exactly like their recordings, and despite their minor parts, Stefan and Damon had very distinct voices. She had never heard Damon _really_ sing before—just drunken ballads or shouted serenades to annoy her. All three voices blended so easily and so perfectly… and it did something to her, to the point where her body stilled in the crowd.

She was awestruck.

She turned to Hayden, to share her excitement, but the actress wasn't even there. A wall of muscle stood in her place; Bonnie raised her gaze to the long, blond haired man and his Viking helmet. He was no Chris Hemsworth, but the Thor was definitely hot. He grinned at her ogling, and while she would have loved to entertain him—the alcohol was wearing off too quickly. Without offering an excuse, she darted out of the crowd, to the bar.

"Jack and Coke, please!"

Bonnie had to shout over the counter, despite the many feet separating the bar from the mini concert. She usually wasn't a whiskey type-of-gal, but it would provide the quick liquid confidence she needed to return to the knock-off Thor.

"Fireball, straight." Bonnie swung her gaze to the sultry voice from her left—only to meet the audacious smirk of Katherine. She was painfully predictable, but at least she was consistent. "Or, maybe, I could just have _you_." She had to lean down, given a few inches from her clear heels. Bonnie was sure it was so she could see straight down Katherine's jumpsuit. "You're just _that_ fiery."

"No, thanks." Bonnie grimaced and turned back to the bartender getting a step stool to reach a new bottle of Jack Daniels. She couldn't resist muttering, "I'm pretty sure you have _enough_ bodies warming your bed."

"Never took you for the shaming type." Bonnie shot her a look. Katherine took the opportunity to capture Bonnie's necklace into her palm and examined the dull tones. Bonnie was sure its proximity to her person was what fascinated the woman.

"I'm not." Bonnie had an overwhelming sense of déjà vu, but her fuzzy memory took its toll. "Sleep with as many people as you want," she waved a frivolous hand, "sleep with whoever you want, how frequently you want."

Katherine arched a sharply plucked eyebrow. "Then what's your problem?"

"Dating is different."

"Polyamory would beg to differ." Katherine leaned against the counter, a smug look on her pretty face. Bonnie pulled a ten-dollar bill from her bra and traded it for her drink. She felt Katherine's eyes follow the transaction closely. Bonnie rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Polyamory—real nice argument." She took a sip from her drink, and her lips curled at the bite. "Usually implies _all_ parties in the relationship consent to the arrangement." Legal terms embedded into her brain spewed out, even in her inebriation. She tilted her head, mocking the way feline way Katherine gazed at her. "And exactly how _consenting_ is _Stefan_ in all of this? I would _love_ to hear _his_ feelings on the matter."

Katherine's darkening eyes betrayed her taut smirk. "I don't see how _any_ of this concerns _you_." She rested her chin on a propped fist. "What _is_ it that interests you, in all of this? The cheating or the fact that Damon is seeking an _unavailable_ woman when _you_ —"

"Don't try that bullshit with me."

Bonnie's hard gaze turned to the stage, her scowl covered by her glass. Caroline leaned against Damon as he played the guitar, nearly laughing as if the lyric was an inside joke. As she pranced to the other side of the stage, Damon scanned the crowd. His eyes caught at the bar, and whatever smile he had fell.

"Listen, 'cause I might be _just_ drunk enough to say this." Her jaw clenched as she idly wondered what it would feel like to slap the smirk off the woman's face. "Cheating on your boyfriend is one thing— it's disgusting and rude, but it happens."

"So—"

"But cheating on him with _his brother_ takes a totally different monster." A flicker of discomfort on Katherine's face prompted Bonnie to continue. "Yes, I've been cheated on, and I _am_ interested because Damon is…" She shrugged. "I don't know what he is, but _you_ … you're a special kind of sick, Katherine."

"Aw, your anger towards me is so cute." There was something sour about her grin this time. "You must think you have me all figured out, don't you, Bon-bon?"

"What's there to figure out?" Bonnie shrugged and took another swig. The crowd behind them erupted into applause and cheers, but the women never took their eyes off one another. Bonnie leaned close to Katherine like she was telling her a secret. "You made a very _clear_ statement about your need to dominate just by hitting on me every chance you get. And your choice of men has spoken quite loudly for your integrity." Bonnie's mouth was nearly on Katherine's ear. "You date a nice man for show, fuck his bad-boy brother in the shadows—and have two men worship you? How insecure you must be, to need multiple partners and their validation…"

"And how pathetic you must be," Katherine finally whispered back, "to follow a _rock star_ around when you couldn't even keep an average man happy."

Bonnie's drink reflexively flew into Katherine's face. The woman gasped, stunned for a second before she launched herself at the unapologetic witch. Katherine gripped a handful of hair, the other arm brought back to deliver a hit to the face—or neck, Bonnie didn't know if she was going to die this Halloween—but someone yanked the weight from her body.

Damon crouched down next to Bonnie, studying her flushed, bare face. His lips were pressed into a line, but his eyebrows came down with concern. It was Tyler who was carrying Katherine away; Caroline nor Stefan was anywhere to be seen. Damon took Bonnie's hand, pulling her attention away from the small crowd around them, and allowed him to help her to her feet.

"Let me drive you home." Bonnie shook her head as she pulled away from him. She could _feel_ his eyes pleading. "Or, at least, get you a ride home."

"I don't need your pity _or_ your guilt." She turned away from him as the two other members of the band returned in their original costumes.

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Bonnie dusted off her hat and put it back on her head. "Some girl was just talking shit." Bonnie shrugged, avoiding all eye contact, but she felt Caroline wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"You can tell me all about it, over another drink."

Bonnie nodded, allowing her new friend to lead her away. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Stefan grill Damon for the details, but Damon's attention was solely on her, full of unfamiliar regret and shame.

* * *

 **More angst! Yikes! How will Damon get back into Bonnie's good graces?**

 **Yay to another long chapter! Yay to Bonnie finally seeing the band play, live! Yay to Bonnie letting loose, but also being sober enough to give Katherine a piece of her mind! Idk how in character this chapter was- it was pretty hard to write. I debated for a long time how catty to make this Bonnie x Katherine interaction, but I opted for Bonnie to keep her wit about her.**

 **What do you think? Remember, share your thoughts - _sharing is caring-_ \- and thanks so much for reading!**

 **xo**

 **glass27doll**

 **P.S. As mentioned previously, if you want to send me a dialogue prompt or a scenario you'd want to see our beloved Bamon in, let me know**

* * *

 _Replies to Reviews in Chronological Order_

 **beginningtogo** : Re: Love Triangle ft. Katherine, I'm kind of _**glad**_ you didn't know Katherine was Stefan's gf, 'cause that was the twist I was waiting weeks to write lol. I'm also kind of glad it caused you to react that way because that's how I reacted when I first thought about the twist lololol. Re: canon!Damon, I've seen and understand that stance, but also I'm trying to write his character closer to his canon season 5/6 character, you know? He was a dick and annoying before then, I'd agree, but sadly, we differ in that I kind of love Damon, soooo. Re: Damon suffering, oh, he'll suffer, but I also know both of us wait fluffy Bamon moments, so the suffering will have to ease up a little from time to time lol. Bonnie doesn't responsible for Damon's idiocy in this chapter, but maybe she will in the next... **_stay tuned_**. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!

 **Guest** : Re: Steferine, I have to admit, I impressed myself with that idea. I'm _**super**_ glad you liked it, and that it shocked you. Re: Bonnie's disappointment, yup, she was starting to think he was changing, but there's only so much you can change within a few months. Thanks so much for reading, I'm honored and grateful that you like it so far! Thanks for reviewing!

 **Damon's Sexy Witch:** Yes! Blindsided yet _**another**_ reader with Steferine! Lol. Re: Down with Datherine, I agree, but **[SPOILERZ]** it'll probably end up being an on again/off again thing with Damon, though Stefan will be done with her if [when] he finds out about her infidelity. Re: Damon checking Bonnie out, lol Bonnie checks him out in this chapter, so yay parallelism and equality! Re: Baroline, _**Baroline forever!**_ and Re: Bamon costumes, I was originally going to make Damon a vampire for Halloween, but that was before I planned the Katherine drama. Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I'm mega glad you're still digging it! *hugs*

 **freckled98** : Re: Wasted!Bonnie-so, the reason I'm into AU!Bamon fics is Gabi (darwinquark on tumblr), and her fic, Six Mornings After, and it took _**everything**_ in my being not to make my drunk!Bonnie like hers, so my drunk!Bonnie doesn't get _**totally**_ wasted. If she had, it would have been chaos and mayhem lol. Re: Baroline vs Katherine, I wanted Bonnie to face Katherine on her own, _**but**_ I also wanted them to fight. I took that off the table, though, because 1) Bonnie is the type to leave violence as the last resort, and 2) I didn't want to use the 'crazy, angry black woman' stereotype in any way. It's literally not who Bon is. But Bonnie read Katherine like a book, schooling her and threatening her with telling Stef. _**Ooooo**_ , it's gonna get _**real**_ when Stefan is in on the secret. Anyways, glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing, as always. *hugs*

 **JustStockton** : Re: Katherine, in TVD, Katherine was coldhearted, but in B&B, she's just living her life to the fullest. I try to think of her as the girl Damon, and I write their characters very similarly- **_except_** Katherine doesn't have a Bonnie in her life, like Damon does, so she stays in her unapologetic ways. Re: Katherine and Defan, yeah... I'm thinking about writing a chapter from Damon's point of view again, and it's definitely going to explain how Katherine came into their lives, and how things got so fucked up... but your descriptions of Defan is pretty spot on lol. Re: Baroline bonding, **_YAS BAROLINE FOREVERRRR_**. Re: Bamon, tbh, I borrow the sentiments from other Bamon fics, so thank the other fic writers on here and Tumblr, because they inspire me! Thank you **_soooo_** much for your kind words and encouragement, it really means a lot to me that you even read this nonsense. Thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing! *hugs*

 **babekitt** : Re: Halloween antics, I was _**sooo**_ close to waiting until Halloween to post this (aka write nothing until the end of October), but I love you guys just waaaay too much c: Re: the party, I hope this chapter satisfied your curiosity. Re: Baroline, _**BAROLINE FOREVER**_ and I might have them do a sleepover soon, so more bonding for them and more happiness for you! Re: Forwood, one of my favorite ships, but in this story, Steroline is **[SPOILERZ]** endgame, I'm sorry... Re: prompt, I probably won't have Bon sing with them (because I actually want her to be terrible at being creative in this story), but her singing and the band's commentary will _**definitely**_ come up again. Lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and I hope you liked this chapter too!

 **StarrDust13** : Re: Bonelena, that's okay if you're not into the Elena story- tbh, neither was I until _**super**_ recently. The reason why I kept Bonelena in a fight was because of that. Eventually, **[SPOILERZ]** Elena will be weened off 'cause Bon will find her place amongst the stars, but for now, she does need a friend. Re: romantic!Bamon, before I planned the Katherine drama, the party was all about Bonnie letting lose, but it had been a while since there was drama, so I had to do **_something_** about it lol. Re: Ross Geller, **_I'm so glad you liked it_** because I don't even watch Friends (often) and it made me laugh thinking Bon does. Re: Enzo, **[SPOILERZ]** not this chapter, but the next one, a mystical Enzo will appear. Idk about drama related to him, but there'll definitely be _**something**._ Anyways, thank you so much for reading and reviewing, and I'm honored you've been enjoying it thus far! *hugs*

 **bellavida0213:** Re: Katherine and Defan, this love triangle is similar to the canon one with Elena. I definitely didn't want Elena to be the love interest that came between the boys (again), because I already planned Damon's react to Elena when Bonnie introduces them lol. Re: Damon's turning point, I wouldn't say he totally turns away from his idiot ways with Katherine, but I will say he's definitely more apologetic with Bonnie than he has ever been with anyone else. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing (and for following me on tumblr ;))!

 **DancesWithButterflies** : Re: Love Triangle, I'm _**sorry**_ , but it wouldn't be TVD without one ;p I definitely didn't want to make the whole story about it, just like the whole story won't be able the Bamenzo love triangle story either. Re: Damon choosing between Katherine or Stefan, that's _**precisely**_ what Bonnie brings up when she finally confronts him on the matter. It'll be good for him, to learn how to evaluate his choices. Re: Bonnie's attitude, I was going to make her go totally crazy, but, to me, that's not really Bonnie, even when she's drunk. The girl is still a nerd, and I wanted to keep her true to it. Re: Marvel, I _**love**_ Marvel too! Deadpool was _**amazing**_ , and lol, I put Thor in this chapter just for you! I'm glad you're liking it so far! Thank you for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me! *hugs*

 **Roxy** : Sorry for the delay in the chapter, but here it is! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

 **Guest** : Re: Deadpool/Ryan Reynolds, Reynolds _**is**_ Deadpool- like there is no Wade Wilson, there is no Marvel universe. Reynolds just _**is**_ Deadpool lol. Re: using real people, I really love doing that too, and I'll be honest, it's a challenge because I have to do a little research before writing them (except for Hayden Panetteire, yikes). Re: Bonnie's Lush scent, I actually never set foot into Lush, and I _**guessed**_ on which soap sounded like it'd smell good, and I'm **_relieved_** it actually smells amazing lol. Thanks _**so**_ much for reading and reviewing, and I'm so grateful you're enjoying it!

 ** _Please,_ keep reviewing and sending me your thoughts. They give me _life_. I love you guys so much!**


	18. Sorry, Not Sorry

**A/N: Upon popular request, I'm adding to this two-part.** **You know the Beginning, you know the End, but what happened in between?**

 **I'll try to keep it as chronological as I can, but sometimes I get ahead of myself.**

 ** _Replies to Reviews are at the end._**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the TVD characters OR any other celebrity mentioned in this fic. **Warnings:** language, drinking

* * *

 **Prompt: "I make mistakes, but I work toward change. What about you?"** ( _super altered_ )

* * *

 **Sorry, Not Sorry**

While they waited for the guest of honor, everyone crammed into Stefan's living room and spilled into the open kitchen. The guests were the band and crew—roadies, photographers, wardrobe consultants, makeup artists, etc. etc. Stefan was especially nice to all the "little people". Caroline was the runner-up when she wasn't trying to micromanage everything—and clearly, Damon and Enzo didn't give a damn.

The younger Salvatore captivated the hearts of their support staff. _He_ was the sweetheart of the crew. Not one person declined the invitation to celebrate him.

Damon almost didn't show. Foul mood since the Halloween party, he spent Stefan's actual birthday smoking pot— _desperate_ to just chill the fuck out—but when the high had faded, he was rock bottom again. Caroline had requested his help early that morning; he knew she was overlooking his more-than-usual bad mood, for Stefan's sake. Party prep was the least he could do for his own brother—considering he was sleeping with said brother's girl.

Fucking Katherine was the worst. Well, clearly not _literally_ , since he hadn't stopped since she and Stefan got back together. In fact, when he asked, she said she didn't want to choose between them, and in some drug-induced, afterglow state, he figured that was cool. The woman spent more time riling people who chose to be around her than trying to keep them content. Showing up to the party had been her ultimate dick move. Kat _knew_ that _Caroline_ knew, and even though Blonde had been good about keeping her lips sealed, Stefan was still her best friend. Caroline's allegiance to Damon was far weaker than hers to Stefan, but she managed to keep her mouth shut thus far.

Bonnie, on the other hand…

She was his neighbor. His frenemy. She had _zero_ obligations for keeping Kat a secret from Stefan. What frustrated Damon the most was Kat also _knew_ Bonnie would be there, as he had told her the day Caroline dragged him and Bonnie along for party shopping, but she still—

Why should he even care? Who was Bonnie Bennett to be eliciting such a reaction from him? She was just his neighbor. Some grad student. He had _no_ reason to care about what went on in her pretty little head. But _she_ also had _no_ right to be judging—

Damon, one of the few people in the kitchen, poured himself a drink from Stefan's not-so-secret stash, and tossed it back. He poured another and back it went. At the third, he felt someone sidle next to him. He ignored Alaric, who had been his friend long before his manager.

"Isn't it a little early to get shitfaced?"

"Your kids are in the next room Ric," Damon grumbled. "Keep your managing to band stuff."

"What happened, man?" He glanced at the concern twisting Alaric's features. "You're doing that thing again."

"What _thing_?"

A new voice quipped, "Being a dick to protect yourself." Caroline had pushed through the small crowd and still not a hair out of place. "Get your shit together, Salvatore. Tyler told Katherine to get lost so we can have a _pleasant_ evening, so don't be _sulking_ —"

"I'm not sulking, and this isn't about her." The bandmates ignored their clueless manager as they glared at one another. Caroline conceded first, blue eyes softening.

"I know." She placed a hand over his which still held the bottle. "I know _who_ this is—"

A knock on the door stilled the room. Jo, Alaric's wife, reflexively shut the lights off in the main room. Caroline answered the door, and a small silhouette blocked the hall's light.

"Sorry I'm late," Bonnie muttered. Caroline let out a sight and captured Bonnie's small shoulders to usher her in. The room was back in light, with a few groans from the guests.

" _You're_ not late— _Stefan_ is." Caroline passed the kitchen and guided Bonnie to the sofa. "Tyler is escorting him home, so I should be getting a text soon. But… where's my _phone_?"

Damon briefly watched the blonde search the room before turning to rigid Bonnie on the sofa. Her eyes cautiously scanned the room, and for the first time since he and Tyler dismantled the fight, she met his gaze. His jaw locked when the corner of her mouth ticked up but didn't quite meet her eyes.

A body crashed into the seat next to her. Enzo, his best friend, eyed her curiously, oblivious to the moment they were having. Damon could tell he was complimenting her by her lowered eyes and a shy smile. He extended a hand, and she shook it politely, replying to whatever pick up line he just produced.

" _Shit!_ Jo, hit the lights!" The room submersed in darkness and silence, and Enzo and Bonnie disappeared. "They'll be here any second!" Caroline announced in a pressured hiss. "…Damon."

The neurotic hostess managed to get next to him, and she took his hand. Knowing how much she wanted this night to be a success, Damon rolled his eyes, drank straight from the bottle, and pulled her to the entrance.

Keys jingled not too far away, and it seemed like everyone in the room was holding their breath. "Chill out," Damon muttered to Caroline, though he was vaguely praying that Alaric's daughters wouldn't wake up at that very moment and ruin all the hard work. Stefan and Tyler's low voices were barely heard on the other side.

The door opened, cue Jo and the lights, and everyone shouted, _SURPRISE!_

Stefan got his answer to his questioning glance between the two grinning before him, Caroline got her grateful reaction from the wide-eyed guest of honor, and Damon got his cue to take a hit from the bottle that hadn't left his hand since he picked it up.

* * *

Bonnie met the final member of the band, Enzo, the drummer, and he had been generous to keep her company all evening. He kept a constant conversation between them effortlessly and flirted with her shamelessly. Despite that, though, he seemed oddly guarded. He had asked if she was the friend Damon always yammered about, and though she reluctantly said yes, it wasn't helpful that she hadn't actually spoken to the blue-eyed guitarist all night.

Luckily, she didn't have to seek him out—Damon sank into the seat on her vacant side. Never did she ever think she'd be sandwiched between two gorgeous bandmates of Blood and Bourbon.

As soon as he joined them, Enzo devoted his attention to his phone, hidden behind the guitar he had found. It was as if he was waiting for someone else to take over, and Bonnie's heart sank.

"You're here." Damon leaned close to whisper, and the tang of alcohol made her frown.

"Caroline convinced me." She paused. "I see Kat isn't."

"Tyler strongly advised her not to be." Bonnie had learned that Tyler, in addition to being Caroline's boytoy, was the head of security for the band. She hadn't thanked him yet for saving her drunk ass from being handed to her by a sober woman half a foot taller than her. "I didn't think you were coming."

"Like I said, Caroline convinced me. I'm here for her and Stefan." _Not you_ , her statement implied. Though she didn't know him, she connected with Stefan over a fact he wasn't even aware of yet.

Without explanation, she left and found Stefan and Caroline in a group of a couple and two toddlers. She smiled politely as one of the little girls noticed her first, and then the guest of honor.

"I heard you were on Caroline's party committee," Stefan grinned. Bonnie shot a glance at Caroline's pink face.

"This is Alaric Saltzman, our manager, his wife, Jo, and their two daughters, Ava and Sophia," Caroline fluidly changed the subject, sweeping an arm before the family. "This is Bonnie."

Bonnie nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Ah, Damon's friend," Alaric said as if connecting her to stories he's heard. Again, the title felt just as uncomfortable as when Enzo said it.

"Right." Bonnie avoided Caroline's gaze as she turned to Stefan. "I have class tomorrow morning, so I just wanted to give you your gift and say goodbye."

She handed him the present—a notebook with regular lines on the front pages and staff lines on the backs. She didn't know what else to get him—what does a non-celebrity buy for a celebrity? His gratitude, however, appeared genuine.

"Thanks, Bonnie." He gave her a brief side hug. "And thank you for coming."

"I didn't have much of a choice," she teased, nudging Caroline. The blonde rolled her eyes. "But I'm glad I did."

"We are too." Caroline gave Bonnie a tight embrace. "Hopefully, I'll see you soon."

"Yeah." Her stomach was in knots as she pulled away. She offered Stefan one last, "Happy birthday."

Saying goodbye to the Saltzman family, she politely returned to Enzo with a _nice to meet you_ and blushed when he kissed her hand. On the way out, a chorus of warm farewells from people she met briefly over the course of the night followed her to the door.

When she finally arrived at her car in the parking garage, Damon was leaning against it with a stout bottle, its amber contents almost were gone. She gripped her keys tightly. She thought she had been spared.

"I'm leaving."

"Okay."

"So, let me go." The statement was loaded. Both of them could feel it, she saw it in the way his eyebrows rose.

"And what if I don't want to?"

It wasn't a threat, but Bonnie felt cornered into a situation she didn't want to face. She didn't want to have this confrontation because _why did she even feel confronted?_ Damon was just some guy. They were _loosely_ friends. They had their sentiment moments, and she wouldn't have minded actually becoming real friends with him, but he had the tendency of fucking up. Badly.

"Damon…"

"How do I fix this?"

Her attention cut to him and his horrifically vulnerable, blurted question—and he looked just as shocked. His features immediately steeled, and she briefly wondered who taught him to erect walls like that.

"Whatever _this_ is…" Bonnie gestured between them, her face contorted by confusion, "I thought I was beginning to understand it. Understand you. I thought we were becoming friends or something… that you were becoming a better person, in your own way." She winced at how unwarrantedly sappy the situation felt. So, like he had, she hardened her heart. "Now that I know about you and Katherine, I'm just confused. Honestly, I'm more baffled by your need to sleep with your _brother's_ _girlfriend_ when you could have any girl at any time—but whatever. You know I've been cheated on, so I'm sure you can understand why I'm mad. Why I'm torn." A bitter laugh escaped her, bubbling up like vomit. "I hate that you did this… 'cause I was beginning to think there was some kind of hope for you."

"Bon, I know I've screwed up royally—"

"Don't." Her tone left him looking assaulted. "Excuses won't ' _fix'_ this," she threw back his own words caustically. " _Yes_ , people make mistakes. _I've_ made mistakes too. But I have a sneaking suspicious that the difference between you and I is _I_ am _constantly_ working toward change."

Damon rolled his eyes. "People don't just change."

"Yeah." Bonnie's arms tightened as they crossed under her breasts. "They don't _just_ change. But, if they _really_ want to, they work at it. They correct their behavior. You were a psych major, right? Why study it at all if you didn't think there was a _chance_ people could do the right thing after they've screwed up?

His mouth pressed into a thin line. She nodded, letting that be an answer in itself. She was done with this conversation. She just wanted to sleep.

"If you don't want to stop, Damon, then don't. If you think you're happy being that girl's dirty little secret, then power to you— 'cause I know _I_ couldn't do it." She fiddled with her keys for a minute and sighed. "Listen, our friendship status aside, from one human to another, you deserve someone who solely wants you." Her eyes bore his. His bottle was empty. "With that being said, I don't know if I can be friends with someone who is participating in the _one_ thing I can't stand. Sorry, not sorry, Damon—I'm standing up for what I believe in."

"Good. You should." His voice was rough. "Don't compromise for anyone."

Her eyes narrowed, unsure how to read him anymore. "I have to go, but you should go back, see the party through." She opened the driver's door and offered him an empty promise, "See you around."

* * *

 **... _heyyyy_ guys. Sorry that it's been a little while since I've cranked out a chapter. This one was difficult. I don't mind writing angst, but I hate confrontation in general, so this was painful. At this point, though, Bonnie isn't actively upset with Damon, she's just kinda done. Hopefully the next chapter or so won't be as less obnoxiously angsty.**

 **Btw, yay Bonnie finally meets Enzo! It wasn't as catalytic as most of you were hoping, but don't worry my friends. I'm not quitting anytime soon, so we'll handle one angst at a time.**

 **As always, let me know what you think! Did you like it? Was it what you were expecting? Was everyone in character? Sharing is caring folks. Hence me sharing this with you ;)** **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **xo**

 **Cassandra**

 **P.S. As mentioned previously, if you want to send me a dialogue prompt or a scenario you'd want to see our beloved Bamon in, let me know.**

* * *

 _Replies to Reviews in Chronological Order_

 **babekitt** : Re: Bonnie starstruck by B&B, it was a long time coming lol. Hopefully, I'll be able to write a little bit more of that soon. Re: Katherine, I'm glad you thought Bonnie telling her off was good, 'cause I was on the fence about it. Re: Hayden, I literally looked up blonde actresses and picked one that vaguely looked like Candice Accola (King, whatever), and I watched the first season of Heroes, so it worked out lol. Re: Baroline sleepover, it'll happen, I promise! I always imagine Caroline's apartment being a direct excerpt from Pinterest. DIY decor and stuff. Lol, I'm glad you're enjoying what I'm putting out so far. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **beginningtogo** : Re: excitement, I'm so glad you like it? I'm so glad _**anyone**_ has bothered to read my nonsense? Lol. Re: Bonnie vs Kat, Bonnie don't play, girl. Re: Bonnie vs celebs, it's pretty fun writing those parts 'cause I just think about how _**I**_ would react to some of these people... to be fair, though, this time, Bonnie was a little drunk with Hayden lol. Re: replying to reviews- dude, you guys are the greatest, and I just want to answer your questions, respond to your thoughts! I mean, I'm asking you to respond to _**my**_ thoughts, it's only fair! Re: Damon's POV, it's here, it's here! I think I have another one in mind too. Re: Bamon fluff, soon I promise. I'm looking forward to it too, this angst is aggravating lol. Re: Forwood, if you have any suggestions to that drift between them, let me know, 'cause I'm keeping them together until I can figure out a way to split them without getting rid of Tyler. Anyways, thanks _**so much**_ for reading and reviewing! *hugs*

 **APieceOfPie4Everybody101:** Re: Bonnie vs Katherine, it wasn't so much that Bonnie couldn't handle her; Kat was mostly sober and also half a foot taller than Bon? Lol. Re: Round 2, sounds like a good idea. I'll keep it in mind. Hope you enjoyed this update! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

 **carnival-ofdreams** : Re: characterization, oh thank you for the reassurance- I'm always a wreck when it comes to keeping the characters... in character lol. Like, I know it's an AU and everything, but I still want to capture the essence of our beloved favs. Re: Bonnie vs Katherine, _**I**_ wanted Bonnie to slap Katherine or something too, but I just realized it's not really her style? And the drink in the face was pretty confrontational for Bonnie lol. Re: stuck in an elevator, I'm racking my brain for a plausible scenario- I'll see what I can do! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you're liking it thus far!

 **bonneibennett** : NISHA HOLY SHIT YOU'RE HERE?!1! Okay, so first, hi. Second, thank you for reviewing here, you're amazing. Re: drunk!Bonnie, she's naturally a cutie (which I hope to expound on once we get out of Angst Central), so the alcohol helped show that. Re: B&B the band, I've been to a concert or two, and _**nothing**_ beats live music. It just _**does**_ something lol. Re: Bonnie's attraction, sober Bon would never admit to anything of the sort. Re: Bon vs Kat, Bonnie is a lover, not a fighter, but she'll tear you down the best way she knows how, if you attack what (who) she loves. Many folks (including myself, honestly) wanted her to be physical, but I think intellectually attacking Kat was a better route for Bon. Re: "THE CONCERN. THE SHAME. THE REGRET.", girl, it's my kink too. Hence I'm writing this damn angst that's taking the life out of me lol. Again, thanks **_sooooo_** much for going out of your way to review here. You're amazing. *hugs*

 **gleerox** : Re: prompt, **[SPOILERZ]** I'm going to use this. It's actually pretty perfect for getting these dummies out of the funk they're in. Thank you! And thanks for reading!

 **Cmechillin** : Re: lit!Bonnie, the girl is still a college girl, despite being a grad student, and she's just tryin' live her life. Damon obviously threw a wrench in that when he epitomized the thing she hates most in the world (cheating), but yeah. Re: Bon vs Kat, you aren't the only one who wanted a bitch slapped (this includes me as well), but alas, is that really _**our**_ Bonnie? I feel like Kat would really have to dig deep to offend Bonnie, but she hardly even knows her, you know? But I also totally get the need for Katherine to be slapped lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing, dude, it means a lot to me. I'm super glad you're still into what I'm writing lol.

 **Damon's Sexy Witch:** Re: Bonnie vs the party, I love writing a carefree Bonnie, a Bonnie that can't really tell her Blondes apart until the last second. Re: Bonnie vs B &B, if **_I_** saw B &B, this would be my response, but even more so 'cause I'm not pretending not to like the lead guitarist... Lol. Re: Bon vs Kat, I'm glad you liked it! A lot of people wanted a physical fight, but I thought this was best for right now. Re: Bamon vs Baroline, sisters before misters, dude. Damon screwed up, and now there's Caroline to swoop in and save the day. I'm super glad you like the story so far! I'm trying my best, friend! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **JustStockton** : Re: Katherine, you've got it, right on the nose. Kat thinks that being an independent woman is just being able to fuck stuff up whenever, however, with whoever she wants, but clearly, that's not the case. Re: Bonnie, I'm glad to hear it was in character (thank god), and I'm glad you thought it was funny. I had fun writing it, that's for sure. Re: Bamon confrontation, here is it. Let me know what you think about it; honestly, I really care about your opinion. Thanks for reading and reviewing as always *hugs*

 **Guest** : Re: Damon, that boy is definitely going to have to put in the effort to get back into Bonnie's good graces. Like, it shouldn't matter so much to him what she thinks about him, and it shouldn't matter so much to her what he's doing with his life, but you know how dysfunctional Bamon can be lol. Re: Bon vs Kat, Kat did deserve more, but for now, Bonnie is keeping her attacks on the verbal side. I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Guest** : Not soon, I'm sorry, but here's the update! Thanks for reading!

 **DancesWithButterflies:** Re: Thor, you got it, dude! (Also, you were hit by the hurricane? Yikes, I'm sorry! I _**barely**_ missed it!) Re: Bon vs Kat, Bonnie is too fierce to put up with Katherine, tbh. And Katherine needed to be called out, you're right! She's greedy and unapologetic with it. Hopefully that changes, right? lol. Re: Damon's regret and shame, he's definitely going to have to change if he wants to stay friends with Bonnie; as we saw with Bon vs Kat, Bonnie doesn't play. Re: Baroline, **_Baroline 5ever_**. Re: Bon vs celebs, I liked writing Hayden (I had to look up videos of her to get her dialogue just right), and LOL I'm seriously considering bringing back Reynolds 'cause _**imagine Damon and Ryan being friends**_. Oh, it'd be glorious! Anyways, I'm super thrilled you're enjoying the story so far! Your _**reviews**_ give me life! Thanks so much for your support! *hugs*

 **bellavida0213** : Re: lit!Bonnie, I might write Bonnie lit again, who knows? (certainly not me lol). Re: Hayden, I always aim for funny vibes for Bon vs celebs. If you have a celeb you want Bonnie to interact with, just let me know! Re: Bon vs Kat, Bonnie has it going on, tbh, and she's not taking any crap from some woman who's two-timing between brothers (yikes). Re: Bamon effects and Defan effects, oh you'll see it. Probably soon. Re: Stefan wondering about Bon vs Kat, he doesn't know. Is that spoiler? Maybe, but I _**want**_ people to know. Stefan has no clue what's going on right now. Yikes. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing, as always! *hugs*

 **Guest** : Re: lit!Bonnie, I've never been drunk myself (ew alcohol) but I would imagine you're still kinda you underneath it all. Maybe not. But Bonnie is, 'cause Bonnie's a superhero lol. Re: Defan and Bonnie, do you mean Defan hanging out with Bonnie or a chapter through Stefan's POV? Either way, I am _**down**_ and open to suggestions! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and _**trust me**_ , I know all about the need of a good story when you're in school lol.

 **wolf-enzeru:** Re: intense, _***intensity intensifies!***_ Ngl, I kind of love and hate the intensity the story has taken. I definitely didn't plan for this to happen, but here we are. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **larryberry:** Re: Baroline, _**Baroline 6ever**_ , and also, maybe a baroline sleepover soon. We'll see. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **freckled98** : Re: Bamon, Bonnie doesn't need Damon, but she also needs him, you know? Hopefully, things get better for our favs soon. Re: Bon vs Kat, I don't think Bonnie could have given that speech without a little alcohol, so #bless for that alcohol. Re: tipsy!Bonnie, maybe she'll come back... maybe for NYE? We'll see. Lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Guest:** Re: prompt, someone else asked for this too, so I'm trying to plan something for it. Thanks for the suggestion!

 ** _Please,_ keep reviewing and sending me your thoughts. They give me _life_. I love you guys so much!**


	19. Help!

**A/N: Upon popular request, I'm adding to this two-part.** **You know the Beginning, you know the End, but what happened in between?**

 **I'll try to keep it as chronological as I can, but sometimes I get ahead of myself.**

 ** _Replies to Reviews are at the end._**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the TVD characters OR any other celebrity mentioned in this fic. **Warnings:** language, drinking

* * *

 **Prompt:** **"You asked for my help, so sit down and let me."** ( _altered_ )

 **Word Count** : 2074

* * *

 **Help!**

It should be _illegal_ to rain in November.

Isn't it cold enough for the rain to just become snow?

Oh, a snowy afternoon would make this entire day _infinitely_ better. Because, though the day hadn't started terribly, it slowly reared its head as a day from hell.

For some reason, Bonnie had woken an hour earlier than her alarm—wide awake with no solace in drifting into another dream—so she started early. Her shower was hot, thank God, but she had used the last dredges of her favorite body gel, and her Lush order hadn't even shipped yet. She had ample time to get fancy with her makeup, though winging her eyeliner was more frustrating than liberating. She had even twisted her hair into some curlers for a few minutes. Since she had the time, she had decided to take the subway to save on gas.

But she left her coffee thermos on the counter when she left and had been forced to buy an overpriced coffee on the way to the station.

There had been some sort of commotion on the platform—a man and woman were arguing, and the man had started to get violent. Another bystander intervened, and Bonnie had been close enough to console the woman. Except the woman wanted nothing of it. She had spat at Bonnie, told her to mind her own business, and proceeded to attack the man who tried to restrain her husband, boyfriend, lover, colleague, pimp, whatever.

The woman had elbowed Bonnie in the chest, and the whole fuss had made her miss the train.

After rerouting, she got to class late, which made her skin _crawl_ , but it was even worse that she had also missed a pop quiz. Her other class had also been a disaster, for she had prepared for the section _after_ the one covered in class.

It took her almost twenty minutes to realize where she had gone wrong, but she didn't even have her planner to make note of the blunder.

Elena had canceled their lunch date. Had said Liam needed her, that they'd have to reschedule for dinner maybe. Bonnie had told her not to worry about it, she understood. _She_ had needed Elena then too, but she had decided there was no time like the present to study for the lesson just taught. She stabbed a tasteless salad as she perused her notes.

Her laptop had died. Her charger was still plugged in by her bed.

As the train arrived at Bonnie's stop, she had taken to fantasizing about the rest of her day. She would change into her pajamas, maybe indulge in wearing one of her onesies to cheer herself up; she would make a cup of hot chocolate, watch some Netflix to check out, to unwind, before correcting her planner and studying.

The drizzle began on her trudge home. Light patter morphed into fat drops. Her clothes hung on her, cold seeped into her skin. Aggravated, she quickened her pace, hoping people would see the sheer ire on her face and get out of her way. Unfortunately, people had their own agendas of getting out of the rain because no one had umbrellas in November.

Someone rushed past her, and her ankle buckled under her imbalance. She fell onto the pavement in a cliched way—a gasp, flailing arms, sprawling limbs—and a sharp pain in her knee upon impact made her bite her lip to stifle a scream. A college kid—with an umbrella—crouched next to her and offered a hand, but Bonnie was sure her exposed thigh-high stockings were what caught his attention.

The left leg was torn at the knee.

Luckily, the distance between her fall and her building wasn't long, and finally, she found shelter from the sudden—and rude—storm. Wobbled to the elevator, leaned against the mirrored wall, and shut her eyes, counting the seconds until she could get into the solace of her apartment. The lazy fantasy of being safe from the horrific day was suddenly flashing through her head at high speed. She would never leave. Did she have bandages to wrap this mess? She probably had a bag of frozen vegetables to put on the throbbing—

Her eyes opened as the elevator doors did. Hooded sweater, that Yankees cap, guitar case in one hand, cell phone in the other, Damon stood in the hall.

"Well, you look like hell."

His comment was as light as if Halloween and Stefan's party had never happened, but Bonnie's dense temper didn't allow her to hear his caution. Every small, ill-fated event of the day swelled to this moment, as Bonnie's fingernails bit into her palm, as her jaw locked, as treacherous tears shone in her eyes. She stared back into her neighbor's blank face.

Her first day back in the real world, void of celebrities and parties and _drama_ , and she had been yanked back in.

"Fuck off, Damon."

She watched his expression, much like the elevator doors, close. Her uncharacteristic snap created a barrier between them. As if she wasn't clear last night. He caught the sliding door and swept his arm out, a sarcastic gesture for her to exit so he could enter. She limped out and felt his searing gaze follow her.

"What happened to your leg?"

As if he couldn't see her blood soaked knee.

"None of your business."

"Bon—"

Spine rigid, she barked over her shoulder, "What part of 'fuck off' didn't you understand?" Pain shot up her leg with every small pressure applied. She heard the elevator close, and she sighed as she reached her door.

"I know you're still mad at me—" she jumped at the sudden proximity of his voice as she unlocked her door "—and you have _every_ right—"

"Damon, just leave me alone."

"Sadly, I can't. Let me just help you."

Initial anger stripped from her voice, she sighed, "I don't want or need your help." She just wanted to sit in her tub or slip into a deep, long sleep.

"As much as I'd _like_ to believe that, I really can't."

"Can't or won't?"

She hoped her eyes shone with anger and not frustrated tears—because she was actually ready to fight him. Injured or not, there was a lot of anger in her, either from the terrible day or the stupid notion of letting her walls down for a stranger, she didn't care. There was a ton of negative energy in her, and she was out for blood.

"Both." She peeked at his serious features. "Let me just _help you_ , and then you go on pretending like you don't want me as your sexy nurse."

Familiarity warmed Bonnie's soaked body. She concealed it with an eye roll. She left the door open as she hobbled into darkness, and heard it close when her hand found the kitchen switch in passing. She sat on her bed while Damon rooted through the bathroom cabinet.

"Well, you had Band-Aids and gauze, but nothing to actually wrap your knee." He returned with a tube of Neosporin. "Lucky for you, Barbie had stocked my apartment with all sorts of medical gear."

It was easier for Bonnie to listen to him ramble than address anything of substance.

"She says I'm prone to accidents—which isn't _untrue_ —so she wanted to make sure I could patch _myself_ up instead of calling for help."

"Okay."

Her flat response made his lips press together for a moment. She felt him study her, but her eyes focused on the carpet.

"I'll be back."

Bonnie pulled her damp hair into a ponytail and fell back onto her bed. Her fantasy of her onesie and a cup of hot chocolate drifted through her mind again. She just needed to get through the next fifteen minutes without incident. Just sit there and let Damon wrap her knee. She'd let him do what _he_ thought was mending their friendship—or whatever—but she knew it only cushioned his conscience.

"I know we have this give-and-take thing, Bon-bon, but I doubt you want me to undress you."

She startled. Damon, with aggressive hat-hair and sleeves pushed past the elbow, was armed with first-aid supplies. She slipped the right stocking off with ease, but the left side was slow to detach from raw skin. She barely noticed Damon kneel in front of her until his hands cautiously reached over hers. He glanced for permission, and, reluctantly, she let him take over. Her fingers dug into the fabric of her dress as he gently pulled the torn mesh from the scabbing site.

"Stefan was a clumsy kid." She turned as he pulled the last of the stocking from torn skin. "Our mom used to make me watch him whenever I was with my friends. Especially if we were riding our bikes or skateboarding." He paused while uncapping the hydrogen peroxide. "He tried to do _everything_ I did."

"You're his big brother." His gaze snapped to hers. "He just wanted you to accept him."

"Oh, I accepted him _long_ before he started copying me," he retorted. "Accepted him as a giant nerd."

Bonnie snorted and rolled her eyes—and without warning, he pressed a damp gauze to her knee. She yelped and kicked him away.

"Hey, watch the face! _This_ is the money maker!" He looked comically harassed. "You asked for my help, so just sit _still_ and _let me_."

An incredulous laugh bubbled up. "I didn't _ask_ for your help! You _badgered_ me to help!"

"Same difference." He squeezed some Neosporin on his finger and pointed it at her. "If you weren't so damn stubborn, I wouldn't have to _insist_ —not _badger_." He applied a thick layer gingerly. " _Anyways_ , you interrupted my story."

"Oh, you were talking?" Bonnie mocked, and it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Let me guess— _my_ scraped knee reminds you of this one time Stefan scraped his knee while skating down a rail or something, and _you_ had to patch him up, and that's why you're _such_ a pro at fixing 'boo-boos'," she said flatly.

A mischievous smile brightened his face.

"It was _parkour_ , thank you very much."

She scoffed, but her lips betrayed her. He didn't seem to notice because, instead of sending her a triumphant look that would make her stomach knot, he was busy working the elastic wrap around her leg. He was meticulous, she'd give him that. He tested his work, bending her leg occasionally to see if he wrapped it too tightly. If it was, he'd unravel some and redo it.

"He didn't want our mom to stop him from joining us."

"His little brother way of saying he loves you." She noticed the corner of his mouth tick up briefly. It ignited a hopeful whisper of, "Did you talk to him?"

"We've been finishing the album, so _of course_ —"

"I'm not doing that." She intercepted his hands from finishing. "No insults, no jokes. Did you talk to him?"

"No." He tensed. "They broke up anyways—he said getting back together had been a mistake, so he's back to mooding and brooding."

"So that makes what you did okay?"

"No, _Bonnie_ ," he shot back. Exasperated. "It doesn't make it _okay_ , but I don't want to kick him while he's down either." He clipped the bandage secure. "Listen, I know you think I'm a shitty person, but I still care about my brother."

Right.

Like he cared for Stefan when he was bedding his girlfriend.

"I'd offer to stay, but I know you hate me, _so_ …" He was waiting for her to counter his argument, but, even though she didn't _hate_ him, she didn't want him to think they were okay. Even if she did want his company, she couldn't let him think so.

"Thanks." She pushed herself to stand, and he matched her motions, catching her elbow when she teetered. "I know how much you like a damsel in distress." His head tilted curiously. "Oh, come on, your whole personality screams it."

"What do—" His cell phone chimed, and Bonnie watched his expression drop to disappointment. "I guess you'll have to tell me another time. Caroline is _demanding_ my presence."

"Sure."

"Any time you need someone to fix your 'boo-boos', don't hesitate to ask."

"I didn't _ask_ for your help!"

He chuckled, a theatrical hands-on-his-stomach and head-thrown-back kind of laugh. "Keep telling yourself that, kid."

* * *

 **Hi guys, sorry it's been a while since I've posted. You know when you _really_ want to write something but the words aren't there? Or every time you decided to sit down and get some writing done you're either distracted or it's like the worst possible time? Yeah, that's me, like _all_ the time. Yikes.**

 **Anyways, here I am, trying to make things light and fluffy again- thanks to the prompt from gleerox! Thanks for the suggestion, it actually really helped get out of Angsty Bamon Mode lol.**

 **Speaking of which, did you think it was less angsty? Did it help lighten the mood at all? Because idk, if the next chapter will but the chapter after that, is definitely Bamon feels but not light fluffy ones. You'll see what I mean soon enough (maybe? idk what a schedule is).**

 **Anyways, as always, I love to hear your thoughts on the chapter- did you like it? Did you hate it? How do _you_ think Damon should get back into Bonnie's good graces? Let me know! And thanks so so so much for reading. **

**xo**

 **Cassandra**

 **P.S. If you have a prompt or scenario you'd want to see our beloved Bamon in, leave it in a review! If you have any Bamon song suggestions, _please_ share them! Literally, the only things keeping me motivated recently are your reviews and music! **

* * *

_Replies to Reviews in Chronological Order_

 **Sherlocked4everafter** : I'M SO SORRY YOU WAITED SO LONG FOR THAT CHAPTER and then waiting so long for this one? Sorry dude! Re: Enter Enzo, I wanted to be all TVD and make his entrance dramatic, but alas, I couldn't find it in me. I liked early canon Enzo, but now? I couldn't care less about the guy. I guess that's why I wrote him this way. Re: Damon's insight on Bonnie, the next couple of chapters are probably going to be in Damon's POV, so you'll hear what he has to say on the little tiff between the two. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! It means the world to me that you take the time to send me your thoughts! *hugs*

 **La p'tite Antillaise** : Re: broken Bamon, yeah Damon tends to fuck up a lot, and Bonnie tends to shut him out. This chapter, as you can tell, is a little give and take between them. Bonnie allows him back in, and Damon tries to fix things. Unfortunately, for both of them, life isn't that easy. Re: Cupid Caroline, I don't know if I'd use her as cupid for this scenario, but you've definitely sparked something for a later idea that I had. Yay inspiration! Thank you- for reading, reviewing, and inspiring! *hugs*

 **beginningtogo:** First of all, let me just say _**bless your long reviews they give me life**_. So, let's dive in. Re: writing Bonnie, I'm _**super**_ glad you like it (and express it) because sometimes I think I'm getting her all wrong? Sometimes I'll read someone else's take on Bonnie or Damon or whoever, and I just think 'god my fic is such a mess and deviation from the essence of who these characters are'. Thanks for the reassurance dude. Re: the Bamon talk, so I got help from both Gabi and Nisha (on tumblr), and I think combining their advice really worked out.

Re: Bonnie not understanding Datherine, you know, I kind of wrote that by accident? Like, it just flowed when I was writing, and it was kind of unintentional, but you're **_absolutely_** right about Stefan. He would never be a DE shipper- not just 'cause he's the ultimate Bamon Fanboy either! I mean, who _**wants**_ their brother with their gf? Re: Stefan the Bamon Fanboy, you'll probably see it. Especially if I make Cupid!Caroline a thing. How cute would that be?

Re: Alaric and Enzo intros, I didn't even realize I made both of them refer to her as "Damon's friend". I just wrote it that way to highlight how few friends Damon has lol. Re: Damon's POV, your wish is my command lol, I'm writing two chapters up next in his POV, and even though its hard to get into his head (considering how little in canon we have about who he is) I like exploring the possibilities.

Again, as always, thank you so much for your time, to read and review. You're the best! *hugs*

 **Bamonfeels** : Re: Confrontations, my friend and I just had one of those non-verbal conversations-where you don't say much but you know what the other means?- and it was about confrontations. I hate them, they make my skin **_crawl_**. I honestly tried to make it as un-confrontational as I could. I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! *hugs*

 **Damon's Sexy Witch** : Re: Damon's bad mood, of course he misses Bonnie! Who else does he have to annoy? Lol. Re: Alaric and Enzo's intros, just keeping them lowkey for right now. I'm still fleshing out how important/highlighted they'll be in the future. Re: end Bamon convo, it was a hard scene to write, and it felt uncomfortable just thinking about it, but I'm _**so**_ glad you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! *hugs*

 **bellavida0213** : Re: labeling their friendship, do you think that's weird that they couldn't label what they are? I was pulling from S7 when Bonnie says "he wasn't my boyfriend, he was... I don't know what he was". In this fic, Bamon are really similar in that they're really friendly without having a lot of friends, and that's what I wanted to highlight. Also, I definitely used "frenemy" because Enzo does in canon S7. Re: Mending Bamon, these next few chapters are about Damon mending the friendship and doing the right thing, whatever that looks like for him. Re: Alaric and Enzo's intros, glad you liked them! Re: "Damon's friend", glad you picked up on that, that Damon doesn't have any friends. That's exactly what I was going for! Thanks for reading and reviewing as always. It means a lot! *hugs*

 **Guest** : Hello Silent Reader! I am completely honored that you wrote a review for my story and that you even read this story and like it because I'm just a babbling idiot who just really loves Bamon. Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're too sweet to me! *hugs*

 **Guest:** I like this prompt! My brain is already figuring out ways to make this work! Thanks for reading reviewing! *hugs*

 **cmc121** : I'll be totally honest with you guys- I _**never**_ in a million years would have thought you guys would like this fic or be impacted by it in any way. Yet, here we are, and I am floored by it. Thanks so much for even _**wanting**_ to post reviews. Re: Stefan's POV, I promise I'll dive more into his brain when the holiday chapters are over. I know people (including myself) are usually there for the holiday feels, so why not Bamon holiday feels? Lol. Re: Andy Hurley, I honestly was just using him as a cop out as to why Enzo wasn't at the party. There was already Katherine drama, I didn't want Enzo drama too! Lol. He's pretty great, FOB is pretty great, and their music has been getting through the writing process tbh. Anyways, thank _**you**_ for being loyal enough to make an account and reviewing. Gosh, even sitting through some of these dumb chapters... you have no idea how much it means to me! *hugs*

 **JustStockton** : Re: confrontation, I like your take on this- people who like conflict just make more conflict, but people who don't like it just try to make amends as quickly and seamlessly as possible. I wrote this Bamon scene keeping in mind that Bonnie is studying to be a lawyer, and it'll be her future job to find the most succinct way of explaining her case. Re: Damon wanting to fix what he broke, you'll definitely see more of that in the next chapter too; he tries to fix things in the best way he knows how. Re: Bonnie, even though she's used to people using her, with Damon, she's learning to stick up for herself. Re: Bonnie Appreciation, I like how you deem Bonnie as an antidote for people's lives or something because you'll see more of it in the future. Less about using her, more about appreciating her. I really hope I change your mind about it being in her DNA to be overlooked! Re: Enzo, just casually slipping him into the mix, nbd lol. Re: Mending Bamon, there'll be a lot of work on Damon's side, but Bonnie will have to be forgiving and yielding to his efforts... Anyways, thanks for being excited for this story, for reading and reviewing. I appreciate you so much! *hugs*

 **wolf-enzeru** : Re: Flashforwards, I am **_totally_** down for Bamon hooking up in the future, but for rn, I'm going for the slow burn. Re: jealous Damon, it'll be _**good**_ don't you worry haha. Thanks for reading, and thanks for reviewing! *hugs*

 **freckled98:** Re: Bamon confrontation, they are a mess. But someone can't affect you unless you give them the power to. And I think that speaks volumes to Bamon in this moment. Like, they both might think they're just casual friends, but in reality, they're getting closer without realizing. Re: Damon, yeah, the boy needs some TLC, but he's too proud to ask for it. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! *hugs*

 **dappyhappy** : Re: Dynamics, I'm glad you like the Bamon and Baroline dynamics! I'm working extra hard to make the other dynamics just as strong and likable, though these two are my favorites. Re: Bonnie, the Strong Independent Woman, she's great on her own, but an equally hot and powerful partner would make her invincible. Who'd be better than Damon tbh? Re: Stefonnie, this is another dynamic I'll be working hard on. I never even realized their potential until recently, and am excited to dive into it! Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you love it! *hugs*

 **Lyn Harkeran** : Favorite Bamon fic? Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to just say that... But thank you so much? Also, it's a complete honor to hear that my story is sending you on this roller coaster of emotions, and I love that _**you**_ love this fic. I'm glad I can write something that'll touch you like that. Re: Bamon confrontation, it was difficult but needed to be done, especially earlier on. Re: Damon challenging Bonnie's lifestyle, I really like that pov on the story. You're right, he's totally turning her world upside down, but it's not one sided at all. Bonnie is teaching him moderation and morale too lol. Re: fangirling, GIRL FANGIRL AWAY. I love hearing your thoughts and don't think for one second that I'm annoyed by it. I am so glad I can make your day like you've made mine when you sent this long, heartfelt review! I hope you enjoy this update! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

Re: the prompt, you've definitely sparked something- I'm thinking of a way to work it into my future chapter ideas! Thanks! *hugs*

 **Keep reviewing and sending me your thoughts. They give me _life_. I love you guys a lot!**


	20. Reconciliation

**A/N: Upon popular request, I'm adding to this two-part.** **You know the Beginning, you know the End, but what happened in between?**

 **I'll try to keep it as chronological as I can, but sometimes I get ahead of myself.**

 ** _Replies to Reviews are at the end._**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the TVD characters OR any other celebrity mentioned in this fic. **Warnings:** language

* * *

 **Prompt: "Do you enjoy bribing people to be your friend?"**

 **Word Count** : 1424

* * *

 **Reconciliation**

"Wow, that bad, huh?"

Damon tore his unfocused gaze away from nowhere in particular and looked at Stefan behind the synthesizer. The brothers, in an isolation room, practiced and tweaked their parts for the album while Enzo recorded his layers in the drum room. They had just finished the EP, just in time for Black Friday and holiday sales, and they decided to go ahead and record parts for the full album.

A few blinks and then he mumbled, "Sorry, wasn't really paying attention…" Damon imagined his face was pinched in some painful expression of thought and hadn't left that state, even as he clutched his guitar like a security blanket.

"Did you just…" Stefan's gaze narrowed in a comical scrutiny. "Did you just _apologize_?" Damon scoffed and chucked his capo at his brother. "No, seriously man, what's going on?"

Good question.

After Reynold's and Stefan's parties, guilt fogged Damon's mind. Why was he so convicted of doing the right thing when he had never been bothered before? Caroline knew about his fling, and none of her hypercritical comments made him consider stopping. Tyler knew, through Caroline, of course, and his judgmental glances annoyed Damon but didn't affect him.

He was _convinced_ Kat would leave Stefan for him or Stefan would leave Kat when he realized how vastly incompatible they were.

But then, there was Bonnie, quite literally the girl next door. The girl who avoided his piercing gaze by rolling her eyes, who tried to conceal her amusement with a scoff, who knew every bad habit and vice… _she saw_ _straight through him_. Nothing about his fame had ever factored into the way she acted around him. Instead of some demi-god treatment, she scolded him for his wrongdoings; his status didn't blind her from his immorality.

Damon had been trying to get back into her good graces for over a week, especially after her nasty fall. With the spare key to her apartment—for which he had complained until she caved—he left her small tokens of his appreciation for her. Money, clearly, wasn't an issue for him, but he wasn't stupid either. He knew Bonnie was more than a chocolate-and-flowers type of gal. So, he started with a fancy first-aid kit, more as a joke than an actual gift. Then it was a new coffee maker with the best coffee he had ever had, imported from Seattle. He left a gift card for this _excellent_ massage parlor on the Upper East Side. He ordered a gift basket full of those "bath bomb" things that Caroline had been obsessed with when they had first met. He had to guess her sneaker size and her pant size for the yoga pants—which, admittedly, would be more of a gift to himself than her. He even bought her one of those fitness tracking watches. He left a gift card for Barnes and Noble because textbooks, if he had remembered correctly, were worth a kidney or two.

As he had snuck into her apartment for his latest gift, a leather monogrammed briefcase for her lawyery needs, she had been there, arms crossed and no trace of amusement or gratitude, along with all the presents he had left over the past few days. His sheepish smile had dropped at the sight of her furrowed brow.

" _What the hell, Damon_?"

 _Listen, Bon-bon, if you're worried about the money, you know I'm good for it._

She had coughed up an incredulous laugh void of any humor. " _Oh, this isn't about the money, Damon. What I'm_ 'worried' _about is your_ immature _sense of reconciliation_."

An uncertain smile had lifted the corners of his mouth as he dropped the briefcase with the pile of other gifts. _Sorry, but you've lost me_ …

" _Reconciliation means—_ "

 _Yeah, Bonnie,_ he had interrupted, _I_ know _what reconciliation means. My morals are a little askew, but I'm not an idiot_. His eyes flashed dangerously. He had spent most of his life illustrating the difference between his corrupt lifestyle and his intelligence—she wasn't the only one with some pent up anger.

He watched her compose herself with thinly pressed lips and flared nostrils. " _Do you enjoy bribing people to your friends?_ " Her question had taken him by surprise. " _Did you really think my forgiveness could have been bought?_ "

 _I wasn't trying to—_ He had stopped himself, fingers curling into his palm. He would probably punch a hole in her wall if he continued. A deep breath later, his fists had loosened. _Bonnie, I wasn't trying to cheapen you or your forgiveness or even your friendship._ He ran a hand through his hair. _If we even_ are _friends…_

" _I told you_ ," she had murmured, eyes averted, " _we could have been friends, but—_ "

 _Okay, you know what? Friendship is a two-way contract, okay?_ He had pulled a word from her vocabulary set. _And so is forgiveness._ He had felt good about this week—had _hope_ that she would understand his attempts—but it all had dissipated with that resolved contempt on her face. _Look, forgive me or don't, but I'm not taking these back._ He pointed to the collection of things he'd offered her. _I got every one of them with you in mind, and I won't apologize for wanting to give them to you._

" _Funny enough… you have yet to show any signs of remorse_."

Is that all she wanted?

 _You want to hear me say I made a mistake? Okay, fine—I made a mistake, Bonnie! I shouldn't have slept with Katherine, I shouldn't have betrayed my only brother—I shouldn't have even_ entertained _the_ idea _of it! I am_ sorry _._

" _But you did._ " Her stony response had taken him aback. It quickly melted into a nonchalant, " _Not that you should be apologizing to_ me _, but I appreciate it more than the bribes._ "

He had felt deflated. Vulnerable. He had rejected those two feelings long ago. Yet, here he was.

 _You're the only non-famous person in my life that treats me like… like a normal person._ He could tell his sudden, demanding attention on her made her nervous, but he needed her to understand. _I'm going the extra mile—which I never do for just_ anyone _—and you… you're just shutting down every attempt to make amends._

" _But have you told Stefan about you and Katherine?_ "

The apartment had suddenly felt full, to the brim, of the silence between them. A loud and proud silence. A silence of two fortified beliefs staring one another down, daring the other to crumble in the presence of the other's argument. Bonnie's silence had suffocated his. Stifled him. Her silence loomed over his, like a death sentence—but instead of death, it had been the quiet threat of loneliness and disconnect… and it broke first, in a triumphant way.

" _I thought so. If you were really sorry, you would do the right thing._ "

Then, a miraculous thing had happened. A small genuine smile curved her mouth, a peace offering in the tense moment.

" _I treat you like a normal person because you_ are _a normal person. Normal people screw up, but they also face the music._ " He remembered the way her eyes twinkled at her frail joke. _From one normal person to another… sometimes, it hurts doing the right thing, but man, it sucks even more if you keep letting the lie eat you up inside._ "

"Hello, Earth to Damon?" Stefan, now on the couch, waved a hand in front of Damon's pensive face. With a horrific accent, he pretended to hold a microphone to his mouth. "Red alert, Damon Salvatore has been _abducted!_ "

Stefan had always reserved a different persona for his older brother. In front of the world, Stefan was composed, suave, kind—but with Damon, he was a little sillier, a little dorkier. A little… _normal-er_. It would slip out in front of Caroline or Enzo or Alaric's daughters, or, maybe once, in front of Katherine. But Damon knew his little brother's carefree realm would always be just for him.

God, he was going to miss it.

"Um…" Damon set his guitar aside and scrubbed a hand over his face.

 _"It hurts doing the right thing_."

He felt every second of his age in that moment. Stefan peered at him cautiously, and Damon wanted nothing more than to just make fun of him for the lame joke.

" _It sucks even more if you keep letting the lie eat you up inside._ "

"Stef, I…" Stefan's brows ticked up, green eyes full of worry. "I fucked up, brother."

* * *

 **I know. Another update so soon? The answer is _yes_ lol. I wrote this chapter before the previous one, and I've been sitting on it, waiting... Lol, I'm actually really proud of this one, but as always, I'm doubtful. Maybe you guys could reassure me? Let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks _so_ much for reading!**

 **xo**

 **Cassandra**

 **P.S. If you have a prompt or scenario you'd want to see our beloved Bamon in, leave it in a review! If you have any Bamon song suggestions, _please_ share them! Literally, the only things keeping me motivated recently are your reviews and music!**

* * *

 _Replies to Reviews in Chronological Order_

 **PielCanela44** : Re: Bamon, I LOVE THEM TOO, LET'S BE BESTIES! Lol, another chapter for you! Thanks for the unwarranted compliments omg? Thank you for reading and reviewing! You're awesome *hugs*

 **beginningtogo** : Re: Sexy Nurse!Damon, yum right? Re: contrite!Damon, I'm actually really glad you caught on to that. I wanted it to be Fluff Central, but Bonnie would never allow that tbh. But of course, Damon knows how to work it ;) Re: Defan, **_so many Defan feels_** , even in this chapter. Like Gabi (and like you and I have been talking about), I'd really like to introduce Stef like Paul Wesley, so I'm making him ridiculous but also sober-minded. Thanks for reading and reviewing and being so loyal! *hugs*

 **StarrDust13** : Re: Damon, this chapter kind of explains why he _**wants**_ to be friends with Bonnie- she sees him for him. I wanted to parallel this to canon, how Damon is always being compared to Stefan (yikes), so yeah. Re: Bonnie, yup she's stubborn. This chapter is a little more sunshine through the clouds, I think. She cares about him as a person, not just as a friend to her, you know? Re: another Bamon kiss, wait for Christmas. I kind of like treating you guys to extra goodies... You'll see! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you liked the chapter! *hugs*

 **Damon's Sexy Witch:** Re: Sexy Nurse!Damon, caring!Damon is my kink tbh. Him doing nice things for her _**gives me life**_ , hence this chapter lol. Re: Defan, I like brother Defan, but if you want brotp feels, you _**have**_ to read  Six Mornings After, like I'm not even joking. The Defan is kind of minimal, but it's what gave me the feels for this fic. Re: canon dialogue, so glad you caught on to that! I have a bit more in this one, if you can spot it? lol ;) Re: prompt and scenario, love both of them! The prompt might be a flashforward, but I have something similar lined up for your scenario. Hopefully it'll suffice! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you liked the update! *hugs*

 **goldngrl98** : I'm glad you enjoyed the last update, here's another! I know, I know, you're left wanting more... hopefully, another will be up sooner than soon! Lol, thanks for reading and sharing the love! *hugs*

 **Bamonfeels** : No, **_you_** are awesome! I'm glad you liked the update, here's another! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **La p'tite Antillaise** : Okay, first, I love how you called Bonnie a beast lol. Second, Damon has a decent read on Bonnie at this point, so he knows how to tame her... for now! Thanks for reading and reviewing! *hugs*

 **bellavida0213** : Re: Fear for Damon, Fear of Bonnie, Bonnie may have cut a bitch if Damon wasn't being so sweet, am I right? I think Bonnie was just tired of her day, and she secretly wanted someone to care about and for her. _**Cue**_ Damon lol. Re: prompt, I like it! Someone else asked about a Friendsgiving, and right now, I'm torn between the two! So, we'll seeeeeeee. I feel like that's my catch phrase lol because literally, I'm including myself in that- I have no idea what I'm going to write next :P Thanks for reading and reviewing and dealing with this rambling response haha! *hugs*

 **babekitt:** Re: Bonnie's good graces, it is! Here's another update of getting back into good graces! I think I used that exact phrase in here lol. Re: Friendsgiving, I already had an idea of what Bonnie's/Damon's thanksgiving would look like, so maybe not Friendsgiving this time... maybe. I might change my mind like I frequently do! Re: songs, these are super 90's feels, totally Bamon. Thanks for the recs! And thanks for reading and reviewing! *hugs*

 **wolf-enzeru** : I'm sorry for the long wait, but here are _**two whole chapters**_ just for you! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading and sharing the love! *hugs*

 **KagomeBadass** : (Ch 2) This was a good chapter, yaaassss, bamon kiss! (Ch 4) yay, glad you liked it! (Ch 5) Damon being sweet to Bonnie is my kink dude, you have no idea. Also, _**welcome**_ , and thanks for reading and reviewing! *hugs*

 **Guest** : (Ch 3) Is this you, KagomeBadass? Because this was posted around the same time as the others. If so, hey! If not, hi! Thanks for commenting on Bamon being in character, 'cause that's always my biggest fear. And thanks for reading! I appreciate it! *hugs*

 **Keep reviewing and sending me your thoughts. They give me _life_. I love you guys a lot!**

 **P.S. find me on Tumblr (lightinginmyeyes)**


	21. Boozy Uncle Damon

**A/N: Upon popular request, I'm adding to this two-part.** **You know the Beginning, you know the End, but what happened in between?**

 **I'll try to keep it as chronological as I can, but sometimes I get ahead of myself.**

 ** _Replies to Reviews are at the end._**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the TVD characters OR any other celebrity mentioned in this fic. **Warnings:** mentions of alcoholism, mentions of infidelity

* * *

 **Prompt: "If you think I was just going to let this slide, you're wrong."**

 **Word Count** : 1816

* * *

 **Boozy Uncle Damon**

"Carebear, I'll have to—"

"I have something difficult to say, so if you would just...!"

He vaguely imagined her flustered face, brows brought together from the discomfort. He scoffed, but the background music foreshadowed to his virtual doom. Frantically grappling, his video game character eventually died from his neglect. He scoffed, tossing his controller aside, and tapped the speakerphone off.

"Well, you've piqued my interest."

"Good." Her voice had calloused over the weeks of singing every day. Damon jabbed at her fear of getting sick, but now, it started to sound like he was right. "Stefan told me what you told him."

A hand reached to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly. Of course, Stefan would spill his guts, like a girl, to his _best friend_. That would mean Tyler knew too, which meant it was slowly spreading through the entire staff like the virus Caroline most likely had.

"And I wanted to say this in person because I know you're incapable of being an adult, and you would probably never believe me but…" His brow furrowed. "I'm… _proud_ of you."

The option to replay blinked in the dark room. A door slammed somewhere on his floor. The line between Damon and Caroline shared sound of one another breathing.

"Are you having a stroke?"

"Oh _shut up_." A smirk ticked up on his face. Her face was probably tinted by embarrassment and frustration. The two didn't spend many words on one another, but Caroline was one of the few people Damon clicked with—even if they behaved like the opposite. "Let me _finish_ —I'm proud of you, but you're also an _idiot_."

"I don't see the correlation."

"You couldn't just wait until _after_ Thanksgiving?"

He had thought of that… after the act. "What if they got back together," he prompted, "and I had to sit across the dinner table from her? You don't know about those feet, Care… she just rubs them—"

" _EW GROSS STOP RIGHT NOW!_ " Another smirk grew on his face. " _Okay_ , I _get_ it, but they _didn't_ get back together, and now I have to rearrange the whole table, and even thought he'll say he definitely wants you there, I _know_ Stefan."

"Yeah, more mooding and brooding for the baby brother," Damon agreed. He dragged a hand down his face. "So, is this your roundabout way of uninviting me to Friendsgiving?"

"Officially, you're invited," Caroline sighed, "but _unofficially_ , no one is saying you have to stay until dessert."

"Okay, but who's going to fill the 'boozy uncle' quota for Madden and the girls?" For years, Damon had tried to get out of this annual dinner of friends that had reminded him _too much_ of his parents' excuse to show off their "nuclear family", but when he was finally warming to the idea, they didn't want him. "And everyone knows how I feel about Liz's cherry pie recipe."

He knew the mention of her late mother would deter her response. "I want you there, Damon, and I don't think you should be exiled for doing the right thing. But it's _Friendsgiving_ , and I don't want any tension or drama."

"Right."

"Just think of this as another _opportunity_ to be the bigger man."

She may have been "proud" of him, but it always boiled down to him or Stefan. No matter how much they _clicked_ , she kept him at an arm's length, on the verge of being a best friend, and chose the nicer brother—the better brother.

Lacking his usual jest, Damon muttered, "I'm taking the pie to go."

"Okay! I'll sign you up for mashed potatoes." He rolled his eyes at her chirpy tone, but she added sternly, "Do _not_ lace it this year. You didn't hear it from me, but Jo's pregnant again."

"How precious."

Caroline made a noise of disapproval. "Three is a little too many."

"Don't you mean a little _three_ many."

"Just made traditional potatoes." A hasty knock echoed through the hall, distracting him long enough to wonder if he missed Caroline's goodbye. She cleared her throat. "Listen, I really _am_ proud of you, Damon. Telling your brother the truth and tying things off with Katherine is no small feat. It's responsible and mature, and… I never thought I'd see the day."

"Your feelings are giving me hives—goodbye Caroline."

A bright giggle repaired his hurt by just a little. "Bye Damon, see you Thursday!"

They hung up, and Damon scowled at the nagging loneliness of his apartment. Maybe he was just anticipating impending dinner party—or maybe it was the continued knocking. A man called, " _Come on, Bon, just give me a chance._ "

Damon scowled, knowing that Bonnie must have gotten home while he was on the phone because her pop music had been blaring through the wall that separated their apartments. Once the knocking had started, the music had been cut. Damon shot a text, _**You have a persistent visitor**_ as if she didn't already know.

Her reply was quick and short.

 _ **It's my ex**_

Shocked and curious, he pocketed his phone and opened his door. In front of Bonnie's door was some college kid too ripped for the long sleeve he was trying to rock. It was probably in the thirties or forties, and he was without a jacket? Damon shivered at the thought.

"Maybe she isn't home," he offered lightly and leaned against the wall between his door and Bonnie's. The stranger rolled his eyes, and Damon got a real good look at him. Floppy brown hair, brown puppy eyes, a pout that would put that Kylie Jenner girl a run for her money.

"She _is_ home."

"And you would know this because…?"

"Because I saw her."

" _Oh,_ I get it," Damon drawled, "you were _stalking_ her." The kid shot Damon an aggravated glance before laying a heavy fist to Bonnie's door again. "Okay, so let's say she _is_ home. Can't you take a hint that she _doesn't_ want to see you?"

"She'll come around," the visitor gritted through his clenched teeth. Damon passed another scrutinizing look over the bulky visitor.

"Maybe I can take a message for her." He crossed his arms tightly. "Who are you, and what exactly do you want…?"

"What, man, are you like her bodyguard?" The muscles in his arms tensed _visibly_ , which should have worried the less jacked musician, but he rolled his eyes at the brute.

"No, _man_ , just her secretary." Damon pulled an empty smile. "Please state your name for the record?"

The young man rolled his eyes in a very angsty manner and muttered, "I'm Jeremy."

The same Jeremy who dated Bonnie? The same Jeremy who played Bonnie? The same Jeremy who still managed to trick Bonnie back into his bed? The same Jeremy who tainted Bonnie's view of anyone's infidelity as a personal attack?

Ah.

Damon erupted in an incredulous laughed, and when he caught sight of Jeremy's confusion, his entire body shook as he doubled over.

"Now I get it," Damon's expression even _felt_ maniac, "you're just _stupid_."

"Dude, what the—"

"If you're the same Jeremy that I _think_ you are, you're a complete _moron_ for thinking you're worth Bonnie's time, let alone another _chance_." Humor drained from his face as he stood toe to toe with Jeremy. He had the advantage to look down at him with malice. "You're lucky Bonnie didn't poison you or something legally plausible for all the shit you dragged her through."

"Are you and her…?"

"Best friends?" Damon's mouth took on a thoughtful pout as he averted his eyes. "Not at the moment, no, but I think we'll get there soon." He jabbed a finger into Jeremy's overworked pec. "Now, you should get the _hell_ out of here, 'cause I know a cop or two who would be willing to bend the truth to get a restraining order. Not that they'd have to bend it _that_ much."

"You don't even know me," Jeremy spat.

"I know enough." He knew Jeremy was the reason Bonnie was so intolerant of cheating, and he knew Jeremy had to be part of the reason Bonnie shut herself away from the world. "So, are you gonna get lost or…?"

The irritated young man muttered something, probably profane, under his breath, and sighed, "Can you at least tell Bonnie I just want to talk?"

"Nope." Another plastic smile. "You can go now. Later, _dude_."

Jeremy stalked away like a child told he was in time out and got into the elevator as soon as the doors opened wide enough. Damon sighed and rested his head against Bonnie's door, contemplating whether to knock or let her think Jeremy just gave up.

Eventually, he said, "I know we're not exactly on talking terms, but I think I just solved _that_ problem."

To his surprise, the door opened. Bonnie, clad in yoga pants he had bought for her and a black tank top, looked slightly scandalized by Damon's near tumble into her, but caught his shoulders to help him rebalance.

"Thank you," barely passed through her lips. He raised his brows, and she rolled her eyes, trying to repress the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"How long have you been listening through the door?" Damon inquired knowingly.

"You're right," Bonnie's smile was sly, "we're not on talking terms."

She tried to shut the door, but he caught it and grinned at her playful green gaze. He deepened his voice to mock, "Come on, Bonnie, give me another chance." She rolled her eyes with a grimace. "What was he talking about…?"

"Nothing of importance." Her smile, though well formed, was void of any happiness. "Seriously, though, thank you."

Damon shrugged. "Don't mention it."

""If you think I was just going to let this slide, you're wrong." Her eyes glittered gratefully. He scoffed, reaching to scratch the back of his head.

"Maybe you can put in a good word to Caroline so I won't be banished from Friendsgiving." Bonnie's head took a curious tilt, and he snorted. "I told Stefan about Katherine."

"Oh… wow." Bonnie's eyes rounded. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, but the real question is _am I okay_?" Damon placed a hand over his head. "I really don't know what I'd do without my annual cherry pie, Bonnie…!"

She rolled her eyes. "Drama queen."

His smile faded into something more serious. "I'd deny it if you ever told anyone, but I actually I take my 'drunk uncle' role _very_ seriously…"

"I'd bet," she commented dryly. She passed a glance over him before, "I could _possibly_ try to convince Caroline, since you're _begging_ me and everything." It was his turn to roll his eyes. Her hand caught his by surprise and she squeezed it briefly. "I'm really proud of you."

"Yeah, yeah," Damon waved her off with his free hand, "don't get used to it. I have a reputation to uphold."

* * *

 **I know Thanksgiving is over irl but a brief Friendsgiving chapter is around the corner (hopefully?) I want to get into Bonnie's background in this chapter and in the upcoming Christmas chapter. I've also been debating writing this short platonic!Tonnie AU, and that's why my head hasn't really been in it... I'm figuring it as I go along ( the complicated way of saying "we'll see").**

 **Wanted to write this Daroline portion and the Deremy (gross, BLECH, _VILE_ ) scene separate, but they were too weak to stand on their own. Let me know what you think?**

 **Thanks _so_ much for reading!**

 **xo**

 **Cassandra**

 **P.S. If you have a prompt or scenario you'd want to see our beloved Bamon in, leave it in a review! If you have any Bamon song suggestions, _please_ share them! Literally, the only things keeping me motivated recently are your reviews and music!**

* * *

 _Replies to Reviews in Chronological Order_

 **Mrsce** : I'm _**blushing**_ , thank you so much for being a delightful reader, and for reviewing! You're awesome! *hugs*

 **Guest** : Re: short chapter, tbh even though I tend to write long, flowery chapters, I really like when I manage to create a succinct chapter. I like this chapter because even though it's short, it gets the point across. I'm sorry it's short, but at least it's better than nothing! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! *hugs*

 **Sc0rpi0-Karma** : Re: trying!Damon, this is why I like Bamon too. There's real character development and character potential when you tend to screw things up and then you learn how **_not_** to. Re: Bonnie vs Elena, I think the best part about Damon trying to better himself is that it has nothing to do with Bonnie except that she's the catalyst; Elena, however, makes everything Damon does about her, therefore he's striving for her love (which is extremely unhealthy). Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and sharing your insight. I like dissecting the show with you guys. Re: prompt, **_love_** it considering Damon is always portrayed as a culinary genius or something. Thanks! *hugs*

 **Jasmin:** I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Re: Prompt, I really like it- I have one similar, so I'll add this one too! Thanks for reading and reviewing, it means the world to me! *hugs*

 **Damon's Sexy Witch** : Re: Damon's gifts, I think I've mentioned this before, but I like writing Damon as the thoughtful type, that he watches and knows what you'd like and buys it for you, kind of thing. I'm glad you liked it too! Re: canon dialogue, probably my favorite part about writing an AU is putting the canon tributes in, like a secret between me as the writer and you as the reader. Re: Damon telling Stefan, he does. I just didn't want to write a melodramatic chapter again. You'll get glimpses of what Stefan is feeling. Re: scenario, I love it, and I love the idea of Cupid Caroline. Definitely using it in the future. Re: SMA, **_IT'S SO FUCKING GOOD I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE READING IT TELL GABI I SAID HEYYYYY_** Lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing! It means so much to me! *hugs*

 **Bamonfeels** : Re: Damon's confession, B&B Damon, so far, isn't the guy who apologizes or feels guilt, but Bonnie is drilling a hole in his side, and he feels like he's sinking... unless he tells the truth. It's hard doing something for the first time :P Anyways, glad you liked it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! *hugs*

 **StarrDust13** : Re: Tumblr, _**yay**_ friends! Re: Defan, I like writing Defan for this fic, especially the silly way I've made Stefan... so definitely more of them in the future. But not too soon, 'cause Stefan is _**pissed**_. Re: Damon's gifts, Bonnie's love cannot be bought! ... but she also doesn't return anything, as you see in this chapter lol. She was probably too busy to be bothered :P I'm super glad you love the story and want more! Here's more! Thanks for reading and reviewing *hugs*

 **Katharsees** : Thanks _**so**_ much for reading and reviewing! I know the chapter was short, but sometimes you can say a lot with so little! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! *hugs*

 **APieceOfPie4Everybody011:** Here's the next update, hope you're still excited! Thanks for reading and reviewing! *hugs*

 **Guest** : Re: Bonnie makes Damon better, me too. I'm glad he has her. I need a Bonnie in my life. Blah. Lol hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Thanks for reading and reviewing! *hugs*

 **voicegrl** : Re: Defan reconciliation... it's going to take some time, but Stefan will come around. I just don't know how yet. If you have any suggestions, I'm more than happy to hear. Thanks for reading and reviewing- I'm glad you're enjoying it! *hugs*

 **Baby Blues** : Thanks! I'm glad you love it! Re: prompt, I have something else like this, so I'll probably incorporate this with another chapter. Re: "Meaninglessness of Numbers", the feel is very Bamon, and I like it! Thanks for the rec! Thanks for reading and reviewing too, it means a lot! *hugs*

 **freckled98** : LOL, I don't even know how to label the "re:", I'm crying. Stefan should have punched Damon, but he didn't. Or maybe not yet... *mischief ensues* lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing *hugs*

 **babekitt** : Re: Damon's gifts, Bonnie can't be bought, but it doesn't mean she doesn't _**dislike**_ gifts either. Is she moved? I don't think she would be, 'cause it doesn't take much for Damon to swipe a card for ideas she's well known for using (like coffee). Re: Stefan is Paul and Paul is Stefan, I'm living for it currently. Re: prompt, I really like it, but it might be a flashforward!

 **bellavida0213:** Re: Damon's gifts, he's a thoughtful guy in this fic, and Bonnie might be a tough cookie, but she warms to the idea of the gifts. Re: Bonnie's influence, there's more of her influence on Damon in this chapter too! Thanks for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me! *hugs*

 **Sherlocked4everafter** : Re: Defan confession, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO WITNESS IT, HOW KIND AM I? Lol jk, but I really just didn't want any more drama. Re: crazy, if you're crazy, what does that make _me?_ I'm thankful and grateful for your compliments, guys, you're all the best. Re: coffee maker, oh trust me, Bon will love it so much. Too much, lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing! *hugs*

 **EmperorsConcerto** : Re: Bamon songs, _**thank you so much!**_ I've added Creep and every P!nk songs I could think of. I've also been looking around for bands that remind me of B &B, so if you ever want to share a few of those? Thanks for reading and reviewing! *hugs*

 **wolf-enzeru** : I'm glad you enjoyed it! Hope this chapter is good too! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! *hugs*

 **ultraviolentrai** : WELCOME ABOARD THE CRAZY TRAIN!Lol. Re: normal Damon, it's hard for me to write a non-supernatural fic, especially of Damon who loves being a vampire, but I've channeled that into "I really like being a musician". Re: Stefonnie, I promise there'll be some soon. No one can meet Bonnie for too long and consider she's _**ethereal**_. I'm _**super**_ glad you're enjoying this! Thanks for reading and reviewing for the first time! *hugs*

 **ultraviolentrai** :

* * *

 **Keep reviewing and sending me your thoughts. They give me _life_. I love you guys a lot!**

 **P.S. find me on Tumblr (lightinginmyeyes)**


	22. Friendsgiving: Part I

**A/N: Upon popular request, I'm adding to this two-part.** **You know the Beginning, you know the End, but what happened in between?**

 **I'll try to keep it as chronological as I can, but sometimes I get ahead of myself.**

 ** _Replies to Reviews are at the end._**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the TVD characters OR any other celebrity mentioned in this fic. **Warnings:** mentions of alcoholism, mentions of infidelity

* * *

 **Prompt:** **"It was an honest mistake."**

 **Word Count** : 1761

* * *

 **Friendsgiving: Part 1**

"I'm fixing Mom and Kelly some tea … do you want a cup?"

Elena's question startled Bonnie from her one-way staring contest with her dark cell phone screen on the island counter. Elena pouted, brows coming together—her signature concerned face—but Bonnie laughed it off.

"I think a cup of tea has no power against all that tryptophan," she chuckled weakly. She didn't have to stage the yawn that followed. "I think I'm better off taking a nap."

"Well, okay…" Elena frowned, eyeing Bonnie critically, "but don't forget—"

"Christmas decorations, I know." Her eye roll could not dim her amused smile. "Seriously, woman, I've been coming here for _how_ many years?" Elena stuck her tongue out, and Bonnie hopped from the barstool. "I'll be in my room."

Bonnie scooped up her phone and wandered down the hall to the guest room. She had to pass the living room, basking in firelight and LED light, where the male population of the house had gathered. Grayson, Elena's dad, was sitting on the edge of his armchair, literally biting his knuckles in suspense; Jeremy was tense too, but not as severely as his father. Jeremy's guest, a friend from one of his classes with a name that hadn't stuck in Bonnie's memory, watched between the two Gilberts, trying to understand their reactions, while Butter, the Gilbert golden retriever, continued to sniff the stranger. Matt Donovan, a family friend—and also Elena's first boyfriend, which was awkward—was sitting by himself, calling plays at players who'd never hear him.

Luckily, she was unseen.

She slipped into the room, her unofficial bedroom for the past six years, and sat on her bed. The red floral begging her Grams had given her had already been spread, and the closet held a few items she had forgotten to pack. She had already emptied her belongings into the small dresser. Displayed on the vintage vanity, photographs of Bonnie and her pseudo-family smiled back at her.

But the framed photo, slightly warped by age, sitting on her nightstand was the only one of her biological family. They had asked the neighbor to take their picture in front of her Grams' house. Her father had stood in the middle, looking strange in his casual slacks and red striped polo, with a six-year-old Bonnie in his arms. Her hair had been natural then, thick fluff gathered into a bun and topped with a red-checkered bow. She had hugged onto her father, giggling with Grams on one side and holding her mother's hand on the other side. Her mother awkwardly stood just close enough to put her arm on her husband's back.

Bonnie remembered, after the photograph had been taken, her mother glared at her father, and seethed, _Shouldn't you get to your_ second _dinner?_ To which her father sniped back, _You'd love to be unsupervised, so you can take my mother's pearls!_ Grams had ushered Bonnie inside with promises of candied apples before dinner, and Bonnie forgot to ask what Mommy and Daddy had been talking about.

Sitting crisscrossed, Bonnie turned her phone over in her hands. She should at least call her father and say happy Thanksgiving. She was just afraid his wife would answer… again. Or one of his _other_ children. Not that she hadn't met them, not that they hadn't been kind people, not that she could really blame her father for aband—

Her cell phone vibrated, and her startled hands dropped it. All that was on the screen was a name—no contact picture, no phone number—and it was "James Deen". She scoffed, trying to hide her grin from, seemingly, herself.

"I can't get rid of you, can I?"

To her surprise, the other end of the line was void of a snarky remark, or a flirty response, or… any greeting whatsoever. Just vague, slightly muted children's chattered.

" _No elbows on the table!_ "

" _Ewwwwwwww that's gross!_ "

" _But I loooove mashed potatoes…_ "

"Hello?" Bonnie called into the phone. "Hello? _Hello?_ "

" _Uncle Damon, your phone is talking_."

" _Hey, dude, I_ told _you, don't play with—Give me—_ " Bonnie pulled the phone away from her ear, avoiding the loud struggle, until an exasperated, "Oh, hey there, Bon-bon."

"Hey," she replied brightly. "Should I ask about the multiple children?"

"Nah." Then he teased, "You sound happy to hear from me."

" _Uncle Daaaaaaamonnnnn! Mommy told Daddy_ no _phones at the table!_ "

"Yeah, well, I ain't your daddy, so." Bonnie covered her laughing mouth. "I mean, thank _God_."

" _Happy_ is such a strong word," she finally responded, "but I might be a _teensy_ bit glad you called."

"What, the Bennett abode _isn't_ the sun-shiniest place on the planet?" Damon mocked, "but _you_ have the _shiniest_ personality!"

Bonnie's weak laugh preceded, "Yeah… actually, I'm at Elena's this Thanksgiving." And the one before that, and the one before that… "It's not bad or anything, it's just… dinner was hard to sit through."

"Yeah, I know those." Off the phone, she heard, " _Dude, seriously, you can't stick the asparagus up your nose and_ then _eat it. Pick one… or your nose. Whatever!_ " She grinned a little. "What is, Elena's creepy uncle there, or something?"

"What makes you think she has a creepy uncle?"

He scoffed. "Everyone has a creepy uncle, Bon-bon."

"Are _you_ the creepy uncle in your family?" she jabbed, her mischievous face wasted on an empty room. He chuckled.

"No, no, no, Bonnie, I'm the _boozy_ uncle. You can't be both."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. There was no winning with him. "Well, she _doesn't_ have a creepy uncle, but, uh, Jeremy brought a—"

"Wait, _Jeremy_?" Her eyes screwed shut. "I told that kid to scram, didn't I? Why didn't you tell me he was _stalk_ —"

"Jeremy is Elena's brother," Bonnie hissed before he worked himself up even more. "Did I forget to mention that…?"

"Kind of!" Damon protested incredulously.

"It was an honest mistake," she tried to reason.

" _Riiiiiiiiight_." She bit back her smile and leaned back on the bed's million pillows. Miranda Gilbert did not play when it came to hospitality. "Okay, so what about Jerbear?"

"He brought a friend."

"Was it a girl?" he inquired immediately. She was amused by his sudden jump to drama. "Was he trying to make you jealous?"

"No, just some guy from one of his classes," Bonnie waved a dismissive hand, "and, apparently, it was the friend's first Thanksgiving, 'cause he's from Peru or somewhere."

"Oh. Never pegged the douche-bro as 'charitable'."

"He's like a golden retriever—loyal and overcompassionate."

"And shaggy." Ignoring her incredulous scoff, he continued, "Okay, you're hiding in your room, calling your only friend? The Bonnie I know doesn't hide from adversity."

"Okay, first of all, I'm not _hiding_ ," she defended, "I'm _resting_. Elena's mom decorates for Christmas right after Thanksgiving dinner, and I am not mental prepared to handle her right now. Second, _you_ called _me_."

"A munchkin did, not me."

"And thirdly, _'friend'_?" Bonnie scoffed. "You think _one_ phone call makes us _friends_?"

"Oh, you don't have to pretend, Bon." She could almost imagine his smug grin, genuinely thrilled she had caught on to his casual throw-in. "I'm like a fever you can't shake."

"Yeah," she laughed, "yeah, a freaking _disease_."

"Ouch, Bennett, that really cuts de—"

" _Seeeeeee? I told you, Mommy! He's using his phone at the table!_ "

"Snitch."

" _Damon, could you just…?_ "

"Sorry, Bon, I'm about to get my phone confiscated," Damon said through gritted teeth. "I'll have to call you when I'm _not_ at the table." She could imagine him throwing a dirty look at the child who had outed him.

"Oh, it's all good." Bonnie buried her disappointment under the excuse, "I probably should get some rest anyways."

"Yeah. Happy Thanksgiving, Bon."

* * *

While Miranda and Grayson wrapped the nine-foot tree in lights, Bonnie helped Elena string the popcorn garland… though they had more of the snack in their stomachs than on the string. Kelly and Matt left, saying they were going to visit Vicki—Miranda shot Kelly a look of sympathy since Vicki was in rehab, but the girls weren't supposed to know—and Jeremy said he would drive his friend back to his parents' house. Butter was circling the popcorn-stringing station, but she was polite enough not to tackle Bonnie. The old dog was almost as tall as Bonnie was while standing on her hind legs.

"I'm going to grab some water," Elena announced.

"From eating all that popcorn?" Grayson inquired knowingly, without turning back. Bonnie stopped midchew and surprised looks with Elena. "Maybe you should pop some more while you're in there."

"Um, sure," Elena muttered awkwardly. Her face was Christmas red, and Bonnie tried not to choke on the popcorn while laughing. "Uh, does anyone else want water?"

"Me," Bonnie sang once her mouth was empty. Elena smirked before pivoting to the kitchen.

"Is there _any_ popcorn strung?" Miranda climbed down from her step-ladder and tested the sticky tree sap with a frown. Bonnie nodded, holding three of the seven garlands. Mrs. Gilbert chuckled, retrieving them, handing one end to Grayson as she climbed back onto the ladder. Bonnie watched as the married couple worked in unison, giggling whenever there was a kink in the system, and Grayson began singing _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_.

"Hey, some Candice King texted you," Elena said, handing Bonnie her phone and her glass of water.

Candice King was Caroline's fake name stored into her phone. Bonnie frowned as she opened the message, unaware of Elena's curious eyes.

 _ **Have you decided yet?**_

"Decided what?"

Bonnie shifted uncomfortably, shooting a glance at the Gilbert parents. Thanksgiving night was usually punctuated with the first Christmas movie of the season, with Miranda's delicious white hot chocolate.

"She invited me over for dessert," she finally confessed. Elena's reaction was the opposite to what she was expecting.

"Liam invited _me_ over for dessert!" Elena hissed, eyes twinkling from the flickering lights on the tree. Bonnie gave her a suggestive look, and Elena shoved her lightly. "I didn't say anything 'cause I didn't want you here alone, with…"

Grayson started singing a different carol and captured his wife into an embrace, swaying to his own melody. Elena made a gagging noise, to which both Miranda and Bonnie giggled.

"They're not that bad…" Bonnie defended.

"Did we put up the mistletoe already?" Grayson inquired before attacking Miranda with silly kisses. Elena gave Bonnie a mortified look.

"Okay, _now_ it's too sweet for my taste," Bonnie agreed. "Let's break the news to the lovebirds."

* * *

 **Originally, I wasn't going to make a full tribute to Friendsgiving/Thanksgiving, but you guys were so eager, I had to! Part II is still in the process of being written, but I have some fluff planned. Stay tuned!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **xo**

 **Cassandra**

 **P.S. If you have a prompt or scenario you'd want to see our beloved Bamon in, leave it in a review! If you have any Bamon song suggestions, _please_ share them! Literally, the only things keeping me motivated recently are your reviews and music!**

* * *

 _Replies to Reviews in Chronological Order_

 **DancesWithButterflies** : Re: Damon and the Cherry Pie, _**yes** ,_ thank you for reminding me, I have to add a pie scene in Part II lol. Re: proud of Damon, the manboy is trying, you know? I'm proud of him too! Re: Katherine, I kind of have an idea about how Datherine will continue (because, as you remember, they were still on again/off again in the End chapter), but it's not going to be anytime soon. Re: Bonnie's positive effect on him, _**yes girl**_ , I think he's realized how much he needs to change and Bonnie is the catalysis. Re: Beremy (gross), as you can tell, there's still that weird tension between them, and you're right, Bonnie has to be upfront with him but also herself. Re: Damon vs Jeremy, I love it, I love protective Damon, but I also love how savage he was.

Don't worry about reviewing. I mean, it's nice and everything, but life is more important this story lol. I hope everything is going okay for you and that you're kicking ass in everything you gotta do! I'm glad you're still loving the story- I'm still loving how much **_you_** love it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! *hugs*

 **Bamonfeels** : Actually, Damon's grand gesture of defending Bonnie's honor is exactly what puts him in the position to get back into her good graces or **[SPOILERZ]** maybe even more. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I'm super glad you loved the chapter! *hugs*

 **beginningtogo** : **_LOOK AT THIS LONG ASS RESPONSE, I AM SCREAMING INSIDE_**. Seriously, review or don't, you've spoken up enough that I know you'd be ghost reading lol. Re: Part I and II, I love that you see it this way. I kind of planned it that way, but in a three-part, with Bonnie's scraped knee, Damon's gifts, and Damon vs Jeremy as the three parts. Re: Damon's approach, I like that analysis, that he tries fixing things the superficial way and then tries the right way. Re: Daroline, in this fic, Damon isn't as douchey/rapey as he was in canon; they dated, but he was a pretty absent boyfriend to her. Like Bamon, Caroline went from hating him (for breaking her heart) to grudgingly liking him but never admitting to it. Re: Damon vs Jeremy, the funny thing is, I think Damon **_would_** have beaten the shit out of Jeremy if they weren't right in front of Bonnie's door. Perhaps pre Bonnie Damon wouldn't think twice. Re: Defan, I love Paul Wesley!Stefan, oh man do I love it. **[SPOILERZ]** For Friendsgiving, though, no reconciliation for the boys :( In the future chapter where Stefan _**does**_ forgive him, it's a little ridiculous how it happens.

Re: besties!Damon, I think it's pretty confident of Damon to think they were on theri way to being best friends even though he has no right standing with her lol. But the boy is a little delusional. Maybe it's all the drugs...

Re: Friendsgiving, **[SPOILERZ]** Stefan is briefly in it, and even so, his heart isn't in it. He doesn't want to be around people, he just doesn't want to be there. He spends a lot of time in his room... BUT re: Stefonnie, I have something fun for them. It might be a little down the road though, in Stefan's weird protective thing over Damon.

Re: prompt, "how has this little social experiment been for you?" is such a good line, I _**have**_ to use it. Especially since there's something I wanted to change, as a challenge to the characters. I feel like a tipsy Bonnie is going to mention is unknowingly.

Again, thank you so much for reading and for reviewing! *hugs!*

 **wolf-enzeru:** Re: Friendsgiving, as you can see, Caroline extended the invitation off screen (off page?) and Bonnie probably said something along the lines of _**my**_ favorite line, "We'll see" lol. Re: ~*sexual tension*~ Bamon, I plead the fifth. Re: Bamenzo- okay, so here are my thoughts right now. I didn't plan to write more after the End chapter, so I made the scenario a little messier than I'd like. Now, that doesn't mean I don't have a few tricks up my sleeve, but let's just say yes, Bonnie decided to go out with Enzo because of Damon. I really didn't want Enzo to be portrayed as a bad guy (re: dating Bonnie is a game) but there'll be jealous Damon. I'm really honored you love this story, I love _**you**_! Thanks for reading and reviewing! *hugs*

 **Damon's Sexy Witch** : Re: Defan and Datherine, I want this story to be Damon growing out of his unhealthy ways, and I want Stefan to be there and support him. I hate how, in canon, they always return to Stefan's crippling inability to be alone and how he couldn't be a vampire with Damon. Like, Stefan wanted his brother, he couldn't do it alone, but he is made the monster in that scenario. Nope, not having it in this AU. Re: Damon vs Jeremy, the Dudebro has no defenses against the Almighty Rock Star! Re: Oceans by Seafret, it's already on my playlist! Yay, great minds! Thanks for reading and reviewing, it means a lot! *hugs* (PS how are you liking SMA?)

 **Sc0rpi0-Karma** : Re: Friendsgiving, **[SPOILERZ]** Damon _doesn't_ have to leave early- Caroline had another way of keeping Defan separated lol. When I thought of it, I laughed so hard. BUT I **_was_** going to make Damon get upset and walk out, and then Bonnie follows and they have a conversation about their feelings. Though that is _**not**_ coming yet, I feel like you won't be disappointed. Re: interlude chapter- I feel exposed that you caught onto that! I mean, yeah, its a short piece, but its all I have to offer. Thanks for reading, thank you for reviewing! *hugs!*

 **bellavida213** : Re: Damon's reputation can go suck it lol. Re: Proud, I'm kinda proud of the boy... Re: Friendsgiving, that's coming up super soon! Re: jealous Damon over Bonenzo, he does get jealous, but it happens much, much later. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! *hugs*

 **freckled98** : Damon's small steps up the mountain that are Bonnie's approval. Re: Friendsgiving, I hope it lives up to your expectations. I hope you enjoy it! As well as reading and reviewing. *hugs*

 **Smallpot8o:** Lol sorry for the wait. You know, life, depression, writer's block. Life's cycle. I hope you enjoyed that chapter and not this one! Re: Friendsgiving is coming up soon!

* * *

 **Keep reviewing and sending me your thoughts. They give me _life_. I love you guys a lot!**

 **P.S. find me on Tumblr (bloodandbourbon-thefic)**


	23. Friendsgiving: Part II

**A/N: Upon popular request, I'm adding to this two-part.** **You know the Beginning, you know the End, but what happened in between?**

 **I'll try to keep it as chronological as I can, but sometimes I get ahead of myself.**

 ** _Replies to Reviews are at the end._**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the TVD characters OR any other celebrity mentioned in this fic. **Warnings:** almost-romantic!bamon feels

* * *

 **Prompt: "I can always tell when you're no longer listening to me. You get this distant look in your eye."**

 **Word Count** : 2239

* * *

 **Friendsgiving: Part II**

The band vacation home had two dining rooms on either side of the kitchen. The formal dining room held twenty-four bandmates, staff, and road crew; the small dining room held thirteen children, and, at the head of the table, Damon Salvatore.

"Is it time for _games_ yet?"

Every Thanksgiving, everyone associated with Blood and Bourbon, and their families, gathered and prepared in the collectively owned ten-bedroom mansion. The jovial time, usually overseen by a micromanaging, arms-crossed-eyes-narrowed Caroline, the house looked and felt like a festive harvest time dream. The usually hollow house started to feel like home, full of the family they had chosen, by the time the feast began.

But there was _one_ family tradition _everyone_ dreaded: the raffle for the kids' table chaperone. Every parent entered their name into the lot, mainly due to guilt, and a few brave souls added theirs as their charity for the year. More often than not, a mom was chosen, and she did her duty on a grudgingly voluntary basis.

This year, however, the self-proclaimed eternal bachelor who declare he would never put his name in that _cesspool_ , Damon Salvatore, had been picked. Bestowed the _honor_ of keeping the kids from shoveling their mashed potatoes too quickly or from choking on Cornish hen bones or from knocking one another out in excitement… or nodding off in their half-eaten plates.

" _Hey_ ," the only adult pleaded, catching the head of one of the roadies' kids from dipping into her whipped-cream-saturated pumpkin pie. "You've _got_ to up your tolerance game." The sleepy six-year-old gave him a curious look before pushing her plate away and putting her blonde head on the table.

Oh, Caroline Forbes was _dead_ to him.

How _convenient_ was it that _his_ name—the name that, no doubt, had spread across the other dining room amidst slander and gossip— _miraculously_ appeared in _her_ hand when she drew a slip of paper from the lot? How _fortunate_ that she would get her wish of keeping the _golden_ Salvatore away from the untainted one? Damon sent one of his minions to spy on the adults, and the report was "Uncle Stefan looks kind of sad"—so how well was Caroline's plan working anyways?

The doorbell rang, but before Damon could go answer it, Madden grabbed his sleeve.

"Uncle Damon," Enzo's son glared into Damon's eyes, "Is. It. Time. For. _Games?_ "

As the chaperone, another wonderful responsibility was entertaining the kids until the final event of the evening, the movie. While the adults enjoyed their copious amounts of food and _wine_ , Damon had to keep the kids in check with _tedious_ board games and _lame_ card games. The games were in a basket until Damon's seat, but by the look in Madden's eyes, they wouldn't be for much longer.

Honestly, Damon was ready to fight him. After Sophia had snitched to Jo about his cell phone, Damon had little to _no_ understanding toward any little person at the table. His first slice of pie might have calmed him down, but his second slice had been interrupted more than once now.

"You know what, Mad?" Damon unveiled the basket from under his seat with one swift motion. "It definitely is."

A blur of blonde darted through their dining room, followed by a bulky body barely keeping up—the dynamic duo that was Caroline and Tyler. A distracted Damon added, "But first, someone find her mom, so we don't have a dead weight in the game," referring to the little girl sleeping with her mouth wide open.

As one child ran with the message, Damon finally finished off his second slice and the children rifled through the basket for a game they liked. In the foyer, a chorus of greetings burst through the hall. A familiar voice responded to Caroline's nearing chatter.

"Yeah, we use it for the holidays," Caroline had been saying as they reached the doorway. "It's just convenient for the parents of little ones… or those who get too _drunk_ …"

"Speaking of the devil…"

Damon's fork faltered on its way to his mouth… and it took a millisecond too long for it to curl into a smirk.

There was a thin sliver of warm skin between the end of Bonnie's corduroy skirt and her thigh-high boots. Where did _those_ come from? She had a smirk of her own and a mischievous look on her face that looked oddly familiar. Tyler shook his head eyebrows arched high and straight face quivering, as he passed through, and Caroline glanced at an unaware Bonnie.

"You couldn't stay away," Damon commented smugly.

"Don't flatter yourself," Bonnie scoffed. Tossed her hair back dramatically. "I just heard there's this _amazing_ cherry pie, and well…" Her shoulders lifted in a comical shrug. "I just cannot help myself when it comes to pie."

"Who are you?" Madden's question burst the charade.

Bonnie laughed at the abrupt question. "I'm Bonnie."

"She's Uncle Damon's friend," Ava quipped while she studied the _Sorry!_ game box. Caroline peeked at Damon's stoic features when Ava added, "And I think she's your dad's friend too."

"I'll get Maggie to take over for you," said the smug blonde as she flitted out of the room, ignoring Bonnie's furrowed brow.

Damon clapped his hands and rubbed them together like an evil scientist with a plan coming to fruition. He offered an arm to Bonnie and lead her into the kitchen; the counter by the sink was stacked with the children's dishes, the island was covered in all sorts of desserts.

"Who was that boy?" Bonnie's eyes were on him as he handed her a plate.

"Madden, Enzo's kid." Damon cut two slices of cherry pie, placing one on her plate and one of his. "And to answer your next question, _yes_ , Enzo has a kid. Maggie is his ex-wife and the baby mama."

Bonnie's blank expression stared into his face.

"You guys are _really_ good at keeping things under wraps," she finally said, an incredulous mutter filtered through a mouthful of pie. Her eyebrows came down over widened eyes. " _Damn_."

" _Riiiiiight_?"

Someone entered the kitchen from the other dining room. Damon tore his attention away from Bonnie's near orgasmic expression—and his mood instantly deflated. Stefan froze in the doorway when Bonnie switched her attention to him.

"Oh, hi, Stefan." She shot Damon a _don't-be-a-douche-and-screw-this-up_ look. "Happy Thanksgiving."

Her forced smile was award-winning, but it was no match against Stefan's. He was paid for it.

"Same to you." Despite his awkwardness, the younger Salvatore was a hugger, and he automatically went to embrace Bonnie as a greeting. The realization that it might have been a bad idea was clearly on his face, but Bonnie was already patting his back stiffly before releasing him. "It's good to see you—I didn't know you'd be here."

"Yeah, me either… Caroline invited me." Then she scoffed, "And _this_ guy told me _so_ much about the cherry pie, I _had_ to check it out."

"Yeah, that pie is probably the only reason he comes to holiday functions."

Damon shouldn't have been fazed, but anger simmered beneath the surface. Stefan couldn't even acknowledge his presence verbally, let alone _look_ in his general direction. Yes, Stefan was hurt, but Damon did the right thing! The older brother fought every urge to blurt out, _and I came for your girlfriend too_ , and let the double entendre agitate a fight.

As if she read his mind, Bonnie threw a casual but pointed look back. "And the alcohol, I'm sure."

Without looking to his brother, he dryly said, "You both know me _oh_ so well." The smile on his face felt like a grimace.

The three plummeted into silence.

"Oh." They turned to the slightly baffled Caroline in the doorway. "We're in the theater… whenever you're ready."

She offered the out Stefan needed; he picked up a fork, offered a tight smile to Bonnie, and followed his best friend out of the room. Damon gritted his teeth and gave Bonnie a liberal serving of whipped cream atop her dessert. Then, Bonnie broke.

"You guys have a _theater_?"

* * *

The slow shifting beneath her head was what jolted Bonnie awake. Her vision sharpened as she blinked against a bright screen…

This wasn't her bedroom or living room.

This wasn't Elena's house either.

And the warmth surrounding her had nothing to do with her sleep or the blanket suddenly over her.

Awkwardly, the groggy girl peeled herself away from Damon's chest—his arm lingered around her—and focused on the screen. The meager group had ended up watching Made of Honor, and the current scene was the night before the wedding.

She had knocked out a while ago.

After pie, Caroline served the band's namesake, a blood orange bourbon sunrise, and the few adults who didn't have children or weren't running away to have sex or to steal a few hours of sleep argued about what movie to watch… in the _goddamn movie theater_. Apparently, the mansion had ten bedrooms, eight-and-a-half bathrooms, three sitting rooms, two offices, a loft (where to children watched their movie), a pool, a wine cellar, a guest suite (which Bonnie called a pool house and Damon just laughed), two dining rooms flanking the kitchen, and a small theater with paired seating.

And _apparently_ , Bonnie had one too many Sunrises. At least she wasn't "Girls Gone Wild" drunk—the only clothing missing were her boots, and even then, her legs were covered by knee-high socks. At least she wasn't Halloween night drunk—or maybe she was but there was the lack of a _Katherine_ to fight.

"It was either this or I'd have to amputate my arm," Damon whispered. As he tried to remove himself from her, she put her head back on his chest with a small groan.

"My head _hurts_."

"Probably the tree Sunrises you had."

A weird giggle made her bury her face into his shirt. "Yeah, probably." She uncurled her legs from under her and stretched them next to his under the blanket. "Where did the blanket come from?"

"Caroline came by and offered one while you were sleeping."

"And you just took advantage of it?"

"Basically."

A ridiculous laughter bubbled out of her again. Then she groaned. "God, I need to get back…"

"You could stay." Laughter erupted around them as Patrick Dempsey's bewilderment, but Bonnie's focus was on the low rumble that was Damon's voice and the strange thing it was doing to her. "I'm sure Caroline wouldn't mind kicking Tyler to the curb and having some girly sleepover."

"No, I, um…" Suddenly, their entanglement felt wildly inappropriate. She removed herself from him again, and his arm traveled to the back of the sofa. "I told Elena I would be back."

"Elena… and Jeremy?" She threw him a curious look, but his attention was back on the screen.

"Just Elena," she confirmed, "Jeremy and their dad go fishing every year after Thanksgiving with their Uncle John."

"Right." Damon scrubbed a hand over his face. "Well, Stefan came in, not too long ago, claiming there's coffee in the kitchen. We should go get you some." His voice was just as shut off as his face had been earlier in the kitchen.

"Yeah, we should."

Neither of them moved.

"I know I pushed you to tell Stefan about…" Bonnie sighed, eyes fixed on the fleece blanket covered in penguins. "…and I know it _sucks_ for him to hate you so much, but at least he _cares_ enough to even hate you."

"So, what?" he prompted, his tone acidic, "I should be _grateful_ for the _shit_ treatment? From the kid I practically _raised_?" Bonnie snuck a glance at his incredulous, contorted features. "No offense, Bonnie, but you don't know how much it ' _sucks_ '."

"You're right." Her eyes shut tightly. "I don't have _any_ relationship with my siblings."

Damon shifted in his seat; she could almost feel his curiosity brewing. "I thought you were an only child."

"Half-siblings."

"And the plot thickens."

Bonnie cracked a smile at the sudden silliness in his voice. "I _had_ a chance to build… _something_ with them, but I didn't want to. I didn't see what the point was." She felt like an old balloon, slowly deflating as she continued to spill her story. "But, I get it now. It might have been tough, and it probably would have _hurt_ , to see these other people call _my_ dad 'Dad', but… it probably would have been worth it to… have a connection."

She leaned her head against the back of the sofa and, inadvertently, back into the bend of his arm. She hadn't really noticed the light freckles sparsely placed across the bridge of his nose and under his eyes. She shifted her attention back to his eyes which had glazed over with an unreadable expression but studied her with a dull interest.

"I can always tell when you're no longer listening to me," a small broke their staring contest, "you get this distant look in your eye."

His smirk returned, masked whatever he was trying to contain, and he replied, "Oh, were you talking…?"

Did his eyes switch to her mouth?

"I didn't notice."

Bonnie bit her lip and pushed herself away from as inoffensively as she could. "I'm going to get some coffee." The end credits rolled, but no one in the theater stirred. For some reason, Bonnie took his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Let's go."

* * *

 **I know. We're T-minus four days away from Christmas, and ya girl is still posting part two of Thanksgiving/Friendsgiving... which was a lot less _friend_ oriented, but I know your need for fluffy!Bamon (aka my own need for it as well). So here you have it. Now to dive into December/Christmas feelings. I think I'm writing a Christmas Special, which is usually a deviation from the original story,** **_soooooo_** , **be prepared my dudes.**

 **As always, thanks for reading! And if I don't post something before Christmas and/or New Years! (lol knowing me...), happy holidays! And I hope you all start the New Year with love and happiness!**

 **xo**

 **Cassandra**

 **P.S. If you have a prompt or scenario you'd want to see our beloved Bamon in, leave it in a review! If you have any Bamon song suggestions, _please_ share them! Literally, the only things keeping me motivated recently are your reviews and music!**

* * *

 _Replies to Reviews in Chronological Order_

 **Guest:** Welp, sorry you had to wait, but here's what happens next! Lol. _**YO**_ , I didn't even realize that Elena finding out about Bamon would be a problem. Like, I thought she would just be so starstruck (because I would be also lol), but you're right! She totally would be jealous or angry or even think Bonnie's lying because _how could Bonnie ever be so cool_. Wow, this is, like, a prompt without being one. I love it. So, to answer your question, idk when Elena is going to find out about Bamon, but when she does, y'all better hide. Happy Holidays to you too! Thanks for reading and reviewing! *hugs*

 **ultravioletrai** : Re: Bonnie vs cheaters, so _get this-_ I was trying to figure out why Bonnie doesn't have a real family, and I didn't want it to be because they're dead or something basic/tragic like that. And I didn't want her dad to be in jail or something because no one needs that overpaying "black man in jail" SL because that's bull. So, I did this- and it ties in _so_ well with what I got going already... and you brought it to my attention for the first time lol. You guys have a really good eye for this. Re: prompt, that's really cute and I'm in love with it. Definitely using it sometime soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad my story notifications make you smile, you definitely deserve to smile always *hugs*

 **DancesWithButterflies** : Re: Damon at the Kids Table, _**WOW**_ you called it before I even wrote it. _Nice_. Re: Bonnie's family, as you can see in this chapter, she at least opens up about the wreck that is her family, even if it's just a teensy bit. Re: Jeremy, _**bleh**_ , that boy better stay away! Re: Gilberts are cuties, you're right. I wanted to show the contrast between the Bennetts' bad marriage and the Gilberts' good one. Re: Katherine, I _was_ going to make Katherine crash, but maybe **[SPOILERZ]** NYE is more her thing...? wink wink. Anyways, thanks so much for being such a loyal reader and reviewer... writing a new story (even an AU) is such a hard task, and readers like you are really making it worthwhile. Merry Christmas, and here's to more updates and responses (and better luck than the shitshow that is 2016) in the New Year! *so much love*

 **La p'tite Antillaise:** Re: Damon vs dessert, that boy had three slices of pie... that we know of! HeadcanonRe: Friendsgiving, as you can see, Caroline extended the invitation off screen (off

Headcanon: Caroline, "Where'd all the pie go?" Damon, a mouthful of pie, "What pie?"

Re: boozy Uncle Damon, he'll definitely make a reappearance. Probably soon tbh. Thanks for reading and reviewing! *hugs*

 **Bamonfeels** : Re: Damon vs the kids, as you can tell, he's ready to fight. Re: Bamon moment, here's some more! Thanks for reading! And thanks for reviewing! It means a lot! *hugs*

 **wolf-enzeru** : Re: short update, I know, I know. Honestly, it's the only way I can keep myself from being super overwhelmed... and to actually get some content up for you guys lol. Also? Thanks for being so kind? Lol, like reading and reviewing the story is one thing, but hoping I'm doing well and having a good week is so sweet of you. I'm really glad you enjoy this fic and it helps you relax! You deserve a break lol. Have a happy holiday! *so much love*

 **babekitt** : Re: Friendsgiving, I'm more than happy to write what you guys want me to, honestly. That's why I'm so thrilled by your feedback! Re: Bamon call, if you watch Pitch, imagine a Bawson phone call, and that's what I was aiming for in the previous chapter. I'm glad you liked it! Re: mistletoe-kiss!Bamon prompt, I love it. I might just use it *wink wink* Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! *hugs*

 **beginningtogo** : Re: Bonnie's background, I've given you guys so little of what made Bonnie the way she is, but like, on purpose. Mainly 'cause I'm dumb and can't give hints and want to spill all the beans at once, but also 'cause I'm trying to be a fancy writer person lol. Anyways, you'll be hearing more about her family... whenever I find a controllable environment for it. Re: canon Bonnie's family, they really treat Bonnie like shit. God, I'm so over it. Re: Gilberts, they're really cute and less tragic than canon... and they genuinely love Bonnie like their own, which is what she needs.

Re: Bonlena, I was just writing in another response that I didn't even realize Elena finding out about Bamon would be a problem, but you're right! Major friction! I'm so about it now lol. Re: Damon with the kids, you know he's a big ol' softie. Re: phone call, snark and cuteness are literally what Bamon is, I'm glad it came across that way!

So, yeah, thanks for being super supportive and kind but also critical in a constructive way. You're a _dream_ 'cause of your reviews, and I'm super grateful for you! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, and happy holidays! *so much love!*

 **larrybarry:** Tbh I liked that chapter a lot more than this one, but don't tell anyone lol. I'm super glad you liked it! Thanks for reading and reviewing *hugs*

 **freckled98:** Re: the phone call, I know bless the mess that is Bamon lol. Re: progression of Bamon, I'm glad. Writing a slow burn fic is actually the worse, but I'm super glad you guys are into it- it's helping me to be more into it too! Lol, thanks for reading and for reviewing! It means a lot! *hugs*

 **Damon's Sexy Witch:** Re: Bonnie's past, _yaaaassss_ I'm finally giving you a little sneak peek of what built Bonnie into this rigid robot of a girl. Re: the kids, omg the kids are a riot tbh, as you can see in this chapter. Originally, I was going to make parts one and two like the same events but from different points of view, but I figured you guys wanted more Bamon than boozy uncle Damon lol. Re: canon dialogue is my kink. I live for me. Re: SMA, OMG I'M SO FREAKING GLAD DUDE, IT'S ACTUALLY MY LIFE. Honestly, I think more about SMA than this fic. How awkward! Anyways, I'm super glad you liked the chapter, and I'm super glad for you! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, and being so loyal and kind! *so much love*

 **:** I love Damon and Bonnie too lol. I'm super glad you love it. I love _you_. Thanks for reading and reviewing! *hugs*

 **bellavida0213:** Re: Bonnie's past, it's not too bad but it's kind of bad. It's not like, abuse bad, but it's like abandonment bad... I mean, Bonnie deserves nothing but the best, but you know how life is shitty sometimes. Yeah, Abby and Rudy were too caught up in their own thing to really raise Bonnie, hence Sheila. Anyways, here's Bonnie at dessert. I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and reviewing, and for being so loyal to this fic! You're the greatest! *hugs*

 **Guest:** Your fav Bamon fic? Are you sure? Have you read Six Mornings After? Or anything by Lapis Love or Tarafina? Because, honey, those are infinitely better! I mean, thank you for the compliment, but let me lead you into the realm of _greatness_. Lol thanks, though, genuinely, it means so much to me that you like it and you tell me about it. You're amazing. *hugs*

 **IntrovertedxxMusings:** I'm super glad you're digging it! It's my pride and joy right now, and it means a lot that you guys are so supportive! Thanks! *hugs*

* * *

 **You guys are totally amazing for sending me your thoughts! I love you guys a lot!**

 **P.S. find me on Tumblr at the story's blog (bloodandbourbon-thefic) or my personal one (lightninginmyeyes)!**


	24. The Contract

**A/N: Upon popular request, I'm adding to this two-part.** **You know the Beginning, you know the End, but what happened in between?**

 **I'll try to keep it as chronological as I can, but sometimes I get ahead of myself.**

 ** _Replies to Reviews are at the end._**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the TVD characters OR any other celebrity mentioned in this fic. **Warnings:** almost-romantic!bamon feels

* * *

 **Prompt: "I hate you so much right now. Wipe that smile off your face."** _(slightly altered_ )

 **Word Count** : 1788

* * *

 **The Contract**

Bonnie tried to keep life simple and honest—especially with herself. Aside from telling herself another piece of cake won't hurt, she clutched onto the reality. She knew what was best for her because she knew herself through and through. She didn't trick herself into doing anything questionable nor did she try to mask bad habits. She was accurate about her strengths and weaknesses. She stayed within her bounds because she knew them well, and she knew what she could and couldn't handle.

But tonight… she told herself a lie.

"Let's take this to the bed…" she mumbled. Eyes half-lidded, thoughts dazed, she crawled onto the bed and convinced herself: _this is the right call_.

The moment she laid her laptop, planner, notes, and flashcards in a semi-circle around her, ready to start the ritual that was meticulous studying, she felt her body settle against the softness of her mattress, her muscles relieved by the warmth of her plush blanket.

The start of the semester, her Contracts professor assigned what would ultimately be their final. He wanted them to draft a contract for any situation between any persons—a classmate chose to lay down some rules between himself and his dog. Professor Herring, a scrupulous and tedious man, goaded his students to be just as nitpicky as him.

Naturally, Bonnie seized the challenge and strove for excellent.

Herring asked for draft after draft; each document a war zone, loose and ambiguous wording stained in red, orders from the margins. Aside from his exams, The Contract Project was the only other assignment for his class, but nearly half of the class disappeared because of it.

As the semester came to a close, he declared the final was not the final draft of the contract, but a presentation of five loopholes within their own contracts.

On and off, for three days, Bonnie had been combing through her tightly woven legal document, prodding it for an opening she _knew_ didn't exist. While she was tempted to rewrite and weaken some parts, just to fabricate a breach, not only did Professor Herring have a copy of the final draft but it also went against intense effort Bonnie had gone through all semester. This contract was her favorite assignment, and she'd be damned if she screwed with it.

Still. Professor Herring was the bane of her existence.

Reading clause after clause, her eyes soon glossed over the physicality of the words. When she reached the end of a portion, she realized she had no clue what she had just read… and she _wrote_ it. Shaking her head, she went through it again. And again, she found her attention drawn to the structure of the sentences rather than the meaning. Capital letter, comma, bolded word ( **not** ), period. Capital letter, italicized phrase ( _but is not limited to_ ), colon.

Bonnie frowned. What the hell is she looking for again?

"Let's move on…"

She scrolled down to a different section of the document, and her eyes darted to the bottom right corner of her laptop screen. A few minutes into the next day. A few more hours, and she'd call it a night. She found only one plausible loophole, and she was determined to find another one before sleep overtook her. Her eyes wandered back to their previous spot, and she skimmed.

Her attention caught on the word _fashion_. What was she going to wear for her presentation? The weather had been frigid since late autumn, so she would undoubtedly wear pants and boots, but which ones? And what color scheme was she going for anyways? She always looked good in blues and greens, but what about red? _Very_ festive, but maybe too distracting…

Distracting. She blinked rapidly and tried to her best to focus. Her mouth formed the words as she read, but, unfortunately, reading is automatic—not comprehension. Her soundless words ended up a yawn, and her thoughts drifted back to cataloging her wardrobe. The glow of the laptop softened, like the dim light of the moon, and her chin dipped into her propped palm.

Each blink became increasingly longer… and longer…and… longer…

* * *

A metallic scrape.

Bonnie's eyebrows rose but not her eyelids.

Another scratch from far off.

Her lashes barely fluttered.

A key danced around the lock of her apartment. Her eyes snapped open, and before she could rationalize, adrenaline a scrambling mess of limbs off her bed. Her hand instinctively found a thick textbook on her kitchen table as she inched toward the front door.

The door opened.

She nearly brought the book down over her intruder's head.

Light flooded the room.

" _Jesus Chr—_ "

 _"Damon, what the—_ " Bonnie thudded the textbook against his arm anyways. "What the _hell_ are you doing in _my_ apartment?!"

"I haven't seen you since Thanksgiving!" he defended. As if it was understandable. Her face twisted with incredulity as he pushed past. "Like, honestly, Bonnie, not a _sound_ came from his apartment for days. I just had to make sure you were still… ya know… _alive_."

She let the book drop on the table and pinched the bridge of her nose. "So, you decided to scare me to _death_ was a better idea than _knocking on the fucking door_."

Damon started unloading his grocery bags on the kitchen counter and shrugged. "You know I'm impatient." He sent her a scandalized look. "And I thought you'd be grateful someone is worrying about you—"

"I didn't ask you to—"

"And for making you a home-cooked meal."

Bonnie took a deep breath and surveyed the ingredients on the counter while Damon rifled through her cupboards. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't you think it's a little late for _pancakes_?"

"Pancakes are good for anytime," he declared. The grin when he found a pan was monumental. "I didn't know you…" He motioned to her hair. She reached for it; she forgot she had put in a scarf… two days ago.

"Well, most black women wrap—"

"I'm not being ignorant," he rolled his eyes as he measured some flour into a bowl, "I'm just saying I've never seen you do it."

"Well, you know, I, uh, forget sometimes." She shrugged casually, but his mischievous look made her feel caught.

" _You_ , Bonnie Bennett, _forget_ sometimes?" Bonnie bit her cheek. "You're _human_?"

"I could call the police for you coming into my house." Her threat had an underlying laugh. Damon grinned and bounced his eyebrows at her.

"I dare you."

* * *

"So, you've been studying this _whole_ time?"

Damon set a tall stack of roughly round pancakes between Bonnie and her laptop. She gave him a half-irritated look but accepted the fork he offered.

"Yeah, some of us aren't _rich and famous_."

"Shame, actually."

He sat across from her and cut his own stack. Bonnie drowned hers in syrup before taking a knife to it. Damon drizzled some syrup on time, and they both took a bite at the same time.

Without looking up, he inquired, "So, what do you think?"

"I mean, they're not _complete_ trash." Her words filtered through a mouthful of fluff and sugar. Damon watched for a moment—and then erupted with laughter. She rolled her eyes, balancing a hidden smile and lady-like chewing. After she swallowed, she added, "It's just the first real meal I've had in a few days."

"I saw the Ramen wrappers in the garbage." He picked up two pancake slices and nodded at her laptop. "So, what are you working on now?"

"It's a final project," Bonnie replied nonchalantly, "Just drafting a contract."

"Sounds boring."

"It's actually _super_ boring— _very_ tedious," Bonnie agreed too quickly. "So, what have _you_ been up to?"

"Well…" he heaved a sigh. "I basically spent the weekend at the house, with our closest crew. The newer ones and the temps left on Thanksgiving, so the ones who'd been with us the longest stayed the entire weekend. Caroline always plans this _entire_ weekend of activities… and naturally, we demanded to play football."

"You play football?"

"I mean, never for a for a team or anything, but it's an American staple." Bonnie scoffed, and he continued, "And then, Enzo and I left and hit the town. You know—"

"Rockstar style," Bonnie completed for him. She rested her chin in her palm. "What about Stefan?"

Damon paid extra attention to his sugary breakfast. "Stefan left Friday night."

Bonnie reached to put a hand on his forearm. He shot her a quick look, but she was already on her feet. "Want something to drink?"

"Sure."

Behind the fridge door, she inquired, "So, how did you know I wasn't home if you weren't home either?"

When he didn't reply, she shot him an aggravated _hello-I'm-talking-to-you_ look—but froze when she processed the scene. Her laptop captivated all of his attention. Her face was hot when she returned with two glasses of milk, and his smug look didn't help at all.

"Shut up," she said before he said anything.

"The Neighbor Agreement?" he read aloud anyways. She stabbed a piece of pancake and shoved it into her mouth. "My _real_ name is in here."

"You can't sign a contract with an alias…"

"Sure you can." His grin was insufferable. "So, _this_ is your contract?"

A nervous laugh escaped her, making his smile even wider. "I hate you so much right now," was all she could manage.

"Oh yeah?"

" _God_ , just wipe that smile off your face!" She pointed her fork at him as a threat, but her smile diminished her credibility. "I wrote it because you're a shitty neighbor!"

"Yeah, but you could have chosen _anything_ else," Damon reminded her. "You didn't even have to write my name!"

"Well, maybe I wanted you to sign it," she countered.

He snorted, "Yeah, I'll have my lawyer look at it." The deadpanned look he gave her made her giggle again. "But, I am _honored_."

"Don't be—my standards are _pretty_ high for a good neighbor."

"I have no doubt," Damon chuckled, "but I'm sure you've made some exceptions."

Bonnie bounced her eyebrows, like _yeah-no-kidding_ , but then it dawned on her.

She _had_ made some exceptions.

She had been looking at this assignment all wrong. She had been working from the standpoint that Damon would be the one finding loopholes in the contract, whereas it was her bending her _own_ rules. She had been working from the ideal terms of her contract, not the reality of it. Instead of working backward, she'd been trying to force something that wasn't there.

"Is there a glitch in Robo-Bonnie?"

Bonnie's glossed eyes refocused onto his, wide and bright, and she said something she probably regretted later, but it popped out of her mouth anyways.

"Damon, you're a _genius_."

* * *

 **Oh _heyyyy_ guys... I hope you're not all upset. If anything, be happy! I had three ideas planned for the "December" portion of this fic, and this is one of them. I think you'll be pleased with the next one. Maybe not so pleased with the last, but I like the idea. Anyways, Happy New Year, and I'm _back_!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **xo**

 **Cassandra**

 **P.S. Special shout out to Zi (atonalremix) for helping me through the writer's block for this one. Go check out her story, A Normal Life, I love it!**

 **P.S.S. If you have a prompt or scenario you'd want to see our beloved Bamon in, leave it in a review! If you have any Bamon song suggestions, _please_ share them! Literally, the only things keeping me motivated recently are your reviews and music!**

* * *

 _Replies to Reviews in Chronological Order_

 **DancesWithButterflies:** First off, I hope that you had a great Christmas and that 2017 is treating you well! Re: kids' table, I loved that you guessed it! I think I'm going to write Damon more with children- whether to challenge myself or Damon, idk lol. Re: Enzo's kid, I actually copied that from Malarkey's actual life, but he's married irl, so I had to spice it up a little. Re: Maggie, she _may_ not be too pleased with the handful of dates Bonenzo go on, soooo there's that. Re: Christmas, all I can say is wait for the next chapter...! It may not have _**all**_ the elements you mentioned, but I think you'll be pleased ;) Welp, thanks for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it, and I hope you enjoy this update as well! *hugs*

 **carnival-ofdreams** : Re: getting notifications, you haven't gotten one in a while, but here's one now! I'm really honored you'd consider this one of your fav fics. Re: slow burn vs. fast and dirty, _**you have no idea what kind of torture it is**_. I just wanna skip to that canon S6 feel. Re: Elena finding out about Bamon, I'm so glad someone pointed out that she'd be upset. I was gonna write her as starstruck, but that doesn't seem right now lol. Re: Caroline is the bestie, yeah she's gonna be great. There's some Baroline coming your way soon too! Re: your prompt, ;) ;) ;) Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope this update is worth the wait! *hugs*

 **Bamonfeels** : Thanks so much for the compliment, I'm _**blushing**_ dude. I'm really honored you consider it a fav, and I'm really glad you're liking it! Re: cute!Bamon, I love writing bamon fluff, and I'm glad you like it too! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you like the update! *hugs*

 **La p'tite Antillaise:** Re: Bamon fluff  & Christmas special, you're gonna like it, I think ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! *hugs*

 **Guest** : I know you said you can't wait for the next chapter, but you had to wait a little bit, and I hope it was worth it...! Thanks for the love, and the review! *hugs*

 **JustStockton** : Re: Bonnie's half-siblings, I never really liked the idea she didn't have siblings. As an older sister, it's hard for me to relate. But that's not the only reason I gave her siblings. To me, it just fits her character more. Re: Bamon's weird relationship status, you're right. Once the whole Damon-cheated-idk-if-I-can-trust-him-to-do-the-right-thing situation got resolved, a better friendship could blossom. On the other hand, they have a ton of these super-charged moments between them, and you can tell the underlying attraction though neither would admit it (stubborn bastards lol). Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it! *hugs*

 **freckled98** : Re: waking up in each other's arms... I mean, could _**you**_ imagine waiting up in Damon's arms. I'd die. Re: Bamon interaction, there's a lot of fluffy interaction in this update too, I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading and reviewing so loyally, I'm really grateful for you as a reader and as someone who cares enough to drop a line. You're great! *hugs*

 **wolf-enzeru** : Re: jealous!Bamon, I like where you're coming from, and I _**might**_ have a couple of ideas up my sleeve... ;) but unfortunately, I won't be writing those SLs anytime soon. I'm trying to establish the friendship first, _**but**_ I can say both of them decide to put themselves back out there, and the other definitely feels some type of way about it. Re: fun, I'm really glad you have fun with this fic, me too! It's borderline a real fic and a crack fic, and I'm just trying my best while having a blast. Anyways, I hope you had an awesome Christmas, and that 2017 is treating you well. Thanks for caring about my wellbeing and dropping me a line whenever you can. I really appreciate it and appreciate you! *hugs*

 **babekitt:** Re: Bamon fluff, **_girl_** you're welcome, here's so more! Re: Elena finding out, I can see what I can do! Thanks for the request! It helps gauge what you guys want! I hope you had a lovely holiday, and thanks for taking the time to read and review! *hugs*

 **Damon's Sexy Witch:** Re: Bonnie in Damon's arms, we all know Damon is a touchy feely guy... it's more like _**he**_ couldn't resist lol! Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing, and I hope you had a great Christmas and that 2017 isn't being mean to you lol! *hugs*

 **bellavida0213:** Re: Bamon's current status, you're right, Bonnie is actively denying whatever she's feeling about Damon, but as you can see in this update, sometimes she can't help but get all giggly with him! Re: Bonnie being friends with Enzo, well Ava saw Bonnie and Enzo together during Stefan's surprise birthday party, so she's drawing from that. Re: bratty!Damon, good point, and I was naive not to notice it. Thanks for pointing it out, I think next update will lessen the blow... I'll (Caroline'll) explain next chapter! Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it! *hugs*

* * *

 **You guys are totally amazing for sending me your thoughts! I love you guys a lot!**

 **P.S. find me on Tumblr at the story's blog (bloodandbourbon-thefic) or my personal one (lightninginmyeyes)!**


	25. Center Stage

**A/N: Upon popular request, I'm adding to this two-part.** **You know the Beginning, you know the End, but what happened in between?**

 **I'll try to keep it as chronological as I can, but sometimes I get ahead of myself.**

 ** _Replies to Reviews are at the end._**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the TVD characters OR any other celebrity mentioned in this fic. **Warnings:** language, angsty vibes

* * *

 **Prompt:** **"It's almost like I wasn't ready to forgive you. Huh, fancy that."/ "You'll be fine. You have me by your side."** _(slightly altered_ )

 **Word Count** : 1839

* * *

 **Center Stage**

An impatient knock interrupted Bonnie's concentration. She blinked and got mascara under both eyes. She huffed and went to answer the door without looking.

Classes and exams were officially over, thank whatever deity had been watching Bonnie's struggle to the end of the semester. The Gilberts had already planned a family vacation to Italy, and though they had invited Bonnie, she declined with the lie that she'd actually visit her Grams this Christmas. After some suspicious side-eyeing, Elena made Bonnie promise to get out and have some fun. So, Caroline's invitation to hang with the band was nearly kismet.

"Nice of you to actually _knock_ this time," she said over her shoulder she continued into the room. "I'll be ready in a few."

Bonnie faced the mirror again with a scowl. It actually took her two hours to figure out her outfit—based on the weather and the lack of knowing where they were going—and now, she was tackling the mystery that was _makeup_. All she knew was the basics, a.k.a. what she learned in the _ninth_ grade, and while it usually did the trick, she wanted more for tonight. Elena usually had makeup duty, and she had hair duty, but she was a little lost without her usual party partner.

"You gave Damon a key?"

Bonnie tore herself away from her despaired reflection and stared at the very not-Damon in her bedroom. Tight maroon pants, a plunging cream sweater with a leather jacket and a loose scarf hanging around her neck, Caroline could easily slay a room with her looks. Her eyeliner alone could cut a man.

"Oh, hi, Caroline," Bonnie finally found her voice. "I thought Damon...?"

"Nope, he and Stefan are meeting us there." Caroline glossed over Bonnie's outfit with a guarded look before disappearing into her closet.

"I didn't know where we were going," Bonnie felt the urge to explain, "so I was playing it safe."

"And though you look super cute, it's time to learn the first rule about hanging out with Blood and Bourbon." Caroline poked her head out of the closet, her mouth curved into a wicked smile. "Never play it safe, baby."

* * *

"So, do you know where we're going tonight?" Damon inquired a notch louder and a touch politer than usual.

Stefan, sunken in the farthest corner of the back seat, barely glanced away from his phone since Damon got into the car. The older Salvatore almost panicked without their bubbly blonde buffer accompanying them, but Stefan not-so-graciously fixed that by having his headphones in. He was a vision of his even broodier teenaged years—sickled spine, headphones, furrowed brow, old bomber jacket.

Thumbing through his Instagram feed, Stefan replied, "Center Stage."

Damon frowned; they hadn't been at the star-studded karaoke bar in years. Caroline had declared she was _over_ it, that she sings in front of _millions_ all the time, that she didn't want to do it in her free time too. About to express his thoughts, Damon saw Stefan's shoulder hunch a smidge more.

"All right, you know what? Let's just…" His fingers curled into his palm to prevent him from ripping both earbuds from his brother's ears violently. "Let's just _confront_ this."

He watched Stefan's lips form a thin line… but his shoulders relaxed. That's a start.

"I am genuinely sorry for sleeping with Katherine." Attempting to lighten the mood, he added, "Since when do we let a girl get between us, anyways?"

"Since you slept with my girlfriend," Stefan stated. He rolled his eyes. "You apologized already. I heard it the first time."

"But, you're still like…" Damon waved a general hand about his brother. " _Broody_."

"It's _almost_ like I'm not ready to forgive you." Stefan pretended to think about it, finger tapping his chin and all. "Huh, fancy _that_."

When he wasn't shunning him, Stefan's anger was sassy. And when he was sassy, Damon retaliated.

"Katherine wasn't _right_ for you man. She had more in common with me than you—and she's _hella_ older than you. Besides, she played the _both_ of us."

"She was still _my_ girlfriend."

"She said she was going to leave you."

"And how exactly did you think that was going to play out?" Stefan's face twisted incredulously. "We'd break up, you guys would get together, and it'd be all fine and dandy? God forbid the media caught wind of it. What a shit show our _careers_ —"

"I obviously didn't think it through," Damon delivered through gritted teeth.

"No fucking way."

Stefan's anger was also profane.

Damon took a deep breath. "Okay, forget Katherine. I know it'll take time for you to forgive me—" Stefan shot him a dark look "— _if_ you decide to forgive me," he added quickly, "and God knows I don't deserve it, but… We see each other _way_ too often for you to freeze me out."

After a long, painful silence, Stefan pressed the button for the glass panel, isolating them from their driver. Damon glanced at Tom, the driver, a look that screamed _if this gets dicey, save me_ before he met Stefan's deadpanned gaze.

"You're right." Oh. Well, that was easy. "You don't really deserve my forgiveness." Nevermind. "But we _do_ have the band to consider. The people around us shouldn't suffer because you fucked up." Damon nearly tasted blood from biting his tongue. Stefan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, much like their father did whenever he was lecturing them. "Damon, this isn't even totally about Katherine, man. You keep doing whatever the hell you want without thinking about the consequences, and I'm your god damn _brother._ This was a new low for you."

Stefan's gaze was too heavy for Damon to match. All he could say was, "You're right." He scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry I let you down."

"Save your sorrys, brother. Figure your life out."

They couldn't have arrived at a better time.

* * *

After Caroline redressed Bonnie in a red, plunging neckline sweater and smoked her eyeshadow and _demanded_ she wore the brightest, glossiest red lipstick, the girls went to Center Stage. Apparently, it was a haven for all sorts of celebrities, to get blasted and get goofy in a safe environment. Before the brothers had arrived Caroline—after her many _oh my gosh hi!'_ s and _hey I haven't seen you in forever!'_ s—dished on Stefan's seclusion since Thanksgiving, and this outing was more about him than anyone else.

This was Operation Save the Salvabros.

"How long does it take to get another eggnog, _hmmm_?"

Bonnie's face warmed as Damon's words tickled her ear. She had been camped at the bar, halfway through a soda, giving the brothers and Caroline some space, but, obviously, she had been found out.

"You caught me," Bonnie gave a toothy smile, "I couldn't handle another one."

"I know." Damon's face contorted by disgust. "Poisoning the bourbon with milk and cinnamon like that. Appalling." He motioned to the bartender for his own refill. "But how are you going to sing with me without some liquid confidence?"

"Sing?" Bonnie laughed. "You told me yourself—my singing _sucks_."

"You don't have to be _good_ to do karaoke." Damon took a gulp of his refill. "Just, maybe, a little inebriated." He raised his glass toward the stage. "Take this guy, for example."

Sean Faris, some B-list actor, was belting out a very mediocre rendition of Gavin DeGraw's _I Don't Want to Be_.

"You can't come to a karaoke bar and _not_ sing Bon-bon."

"Unfortunately, he's right." Stefan stood behind them, Caroline right behind him. "Which is why Bonnie and _I_ will do the next song."

"We will?" Bonnie shot a panicked look at Caroline, but Caroline's eyes were urgently wide. _Remember the plan_ , they screamed.

"Nice try, brother," Damon stiffly put an arm around Bonnie's shoulders, "but _I'm_ the Clyde to her Bonnie."

Before Bonnie would wonder _since when_ out loud, Stefan simply offered a hand to her, eyes switching to Damon in a dark and mischievous way. "You steal my girl, I still yours."

"His what now?"

Despite her unintentional outburst, Damon's arm retracted after a beat. "Fair enough." Looking down at Bonnie, he added, "Knock 'em dead."

"I'm next!" Caroline called, but Stefan already led her to the stage. He didn't even ask her which song they should do as he went through the catalogue. While she didn't like being a tool in the feud between brothers, she tried to remember Caroline's plan.

"So, um, what song are we doing?" Her voice wavered too noticeably for her liking, but it finally drew Stefan out of his determined trance. He offered her a genuinely kind smile.

" _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ ," he answered. Luckily, she liked that song. "Sorry to drag you into this," he said as if he read her mind. "It's just the only way Damon would understand."

Bonnie sighed and replied, "Fine. But this is the only time I'll let this slide."

"Yes ma'am," Stefan laughed. "Besides, I figured since you're friends with Damon, becoming friends with Caroline, it'd be a good ice breaker for us." Bonnie held back her corny joke about _ice-breaker_ and the weather. "Actually, did you know that people who sing together form bonds more easily?"

"Sounds someone is believing everything he reads on the internet," Bonnie teased.

They shared a laugh, and Stefan went over to the DJ to give the song and their names. Bonnie stood in the middle of the platform, clutching her microphone with both hands, and scanned the crowd. Caroline's face was beaming as she held two thumbs up, but Damon had to snap out of his glaring to crack an encouraging smile.

"Hey." Bonnie startled at Stefan's sudden presence. His smile changed from amused to reassuring. "You'll be fine. You have _me_ by your side."

"Very Damon of you to say," she whispered as the music started. Stefan's eyebrows bounced, and he turned to the words on the screen before them.

" _I really can't stay_ ," Bonnie began, and the crowd began to cheer, Caroline the loudest of all.

The cheers continued as Stefan delivered his line, " _Baby, it's cold outside._ "

" _I've got to go away_."

" _Baby it's cold outside_.

" _This evening has been—"_ Bonnie turned to Stefan, who was already smiling at her.

" _Been hoping that you'd drop in_."

" _—so very nice._ "

Without warning, he took her hand as he sang, " _I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_."

Bonnie felt herself blushing her way through the song, as Stefan turned on the charm for the audience—he touched her hair, moved closer, put a hand on her knee, all as the song prompted. Their act seemed to engage the crowd more than the others.

During the interlude, Bonnie shot a glance at their table. Caroline's hands were clasped before her, and her smile widened. Damon, on the other hand, finally lowered his glass from his mouth and did the _eyebrow thing_. Bonnie nearly missed the last line, intoned with Stefan's, catching it at the end.

" _Baby, it's cold outside_."

* * *

 **So, originally, I was going to have a Bamon duet- like I even made the moodboards and everything for it... but then I was like, you know what'd be _rad?_ Some Stefonnie with a dash of Defan rivalry/drama. I hope you enjoyed it! I already have the next chapter written, so maybe I'll have it up by next week. Maybe sooner! Let me know your thoughts, I always value/cherish/desperately seek them! (yikes!)**

 **xo**

 **Cassandra**

 **P.S. If you have a prompt or scenario you'd want to see our beloved Bamon in, leave it in a review! If you have any Bamon song suggestions, _please_ share them! Literally, the only things keeping me motivated recently are your reviews and music!**

* * *

 _Replies to Reviews in Chronological Order_

 **JustStockton:** Okay, so, when I first read your review, I was like whaaaat _**because**_ I just picked Contracts because I mentioned all the other law classes I know off the top of my head. I literally thought, Contracts? That can't be too hard to write! Lol, so I'm glad this came across as realistic! I was literally just aiming for that _**Bonnie's a hard worker**_ vibe lol. Super thrilled you liked the update. Bamon are good for one another, it's true; they bring the best out of one another. Thanks for the reviewing and for reading!

 **La p-tite Antillaise** : Re: Best Shitty Neighbor!Damon lmfao that's a great way of putting it. I actually have some more neighbory shenanigans coming up for these two! Re: song rec, this is a fab song for them! I'm definitely going to add it to my song list. Re: Baroline, here's some for you, and in the not too distant future (I hope?) there'll be the slumber party I've been promising. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Bamonfeels** : And the award for Best Shitty Neighbor goes to... Lol, I'm glad you loved this update! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

 **beginningtogo:** Re: fluffy!Bamon, next update is very fluffy. Like, I'm going to put that as one of the warnings lol. I think you'll like it. It made me lol when I thought of the idea tbh. Re: Bamon's connection, that's true and I'm glad the story is coming across this way; Bonnie is very rigid in her ways, and Damon's go with the flow, and they both need to figure out the balance in their ways. They balance one another out. Re: Bonnie helping Defan, I don't know yet. Originally, I wrote this update with a lot of backstory because folks validating Stefan's feelings (which, you know, they are valid), but it never made the cut. Anyways, super glad you liked it. It's always a pleasure to read your thoughts. Thanks for reading and reviewing! (P.S. I got your msg on tumblr. I'm still cookin' up some ideas lol).

 **Realstone** : Re: the actual contract, that's a good way of putting it. Bonnie isn't a talk-about-her-feelings type of gal (usually); she tries to figure things out on her own. And she's also a very school-driven person, so using her school life to figure out her personal life seems believable... right? Lol, glad you liked it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **voicegrl** : Awwww, that's such a compliment that you missed the story, and I'm sorry I haven't been updating. As you may know, life is the worst and keeps throwing things my way, so I'm trying my best to escape. Besides, canon is a goddamn joke, so I'm a little under-inspired. Anyways, re: Bonnie's eureka moment, Damon's pov is wildly different from Bonnie, and she needed to get out of her head to figure out her problem. Re: Stefan, yeah, I feel bad for him too. I hate writing him this way. This chapter is the beginning of a turning point, so hopefully, things get better soon. I'm glad you enjoyed the update, hope you enjoy this one too! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **DancesWithButterflies** : Re: every day!Bamon, next updates, you'll love. Both are hilarious and cute. I'm glad you like it! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Guest** : Lol thanks, I love that you love this story. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **babekitt:** Damon is an awfully cute guy when he's not trying to be a badass lol. Bonnie really needs someone to look after her when she's in WorkMode. Re: prompt, love it! I have some ideas about her Spring Break too! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!

 **bellavida0213:** LOL GURL, I'm gonna have to PM you later tonight. But thanks for reading and reviewing, I'm glad you liked it!

 **freckled98:** Re: sweet!Damon, what can I say, the boy is a bag of surprises. Tbh, though, knowing Damon, it was more of a selfish reason that he's visiting her aka he's bored aka _**he**_ missed _**her**_ and didn't care if she wanted visitors lol. But, yeah, know, still sweet. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Shrilaraune:** I'm honored. That is all. (Thanks for reading and reviewing, lol, reviews like this make me so happy)

 **Sc0rpo0-Karma:** Re: song rec, never heard it, I'll give it a listen! Especially the way you're describing it, it's soooo Damon it hurts lol. I can definitely think of a way to work it into the story. Thanks so much for sharing it with me! And thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **CreoleSiren:** Gurl _**yaaasss**_ , I'm so glad! I'm honored! I'm blessed! Lol, I hope you like this update! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

 **You guys are totally awesome for sending me your thoughts! I love you guys!**

 **P.S. find me on Tumblr at the story's blog (bloodandbourbon-thefic) or my personal one (lightninginmyeyes)!**


	26. Social Media

**A/N: Upon popular request, I'm adding to this two-part.** **You know the Beginning, you know the End, but what happened in between?**

 **I'll try to keep it as chronological as I can, but sometimes I get ahead of myself.**

 ** _Replies to Reviews are at the end._**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any TVD characters, any celebrity, or social media mentioned in this fic. **Warnings:** major fluffy times

* * *

 **Prompt:** **"I'm a professional, so please address me like one."** _(slightly altered_ )

 **Word Count** : 1760

* * *

 **Social Media**

Damon may have disrupted Bonnie's midday nap, basically kidnapped her into a mini road trip—a so-called 'adventure'— evaded his protective detail, driven an extra hour to a different destination, rented out an entire restaurant for a few hours—but he sure did have good taste. Not that restaurant was fancy, but it overlooked a frozen lake framed by naked trees, and Bonnie chose the table against the glass wall facing the disappearing sun.

Caroline may have let Bonnie's little deal with Elena slip out in a conversation with Damon, and in his true fashion, the rock star took it upon himself to make sure she fulfilled that promise. Honestly, he was giddier than a child in a toy store. As the holidays quickly approached, and the city became increasingly more crowded, Damon decided to drive her upstate, to the town the band's collectively owned mansion. And while the trip itself was actually kind of fun and relaxing, the detour made Bonnie's anxiety go through the roof.

A foreign notification on her phone caught her attention. It was a Snap from Elena. Her best friend had made her download the silly app yesterday, and she was still trying to learn all of its features. Sending pictures was obvious; she quickly figured out how to use the chat feature, and she even learned how to replay a missed Snap. But Elena's current picture baffled her.

"We didn't get our appetizers yet?" Damon announced his return as he sat across from Bonnie. "I mean, we're literally the _only_ —"

"Hey, I have a question," interrupted Bonnie. She turned her phone so she and Damon could see her reply the Snap. Posing in a fluffy white robe in her hotel room, Elena had the dog filter over her face, tongue out and all. "How do I do that?"

"Is that Elena?"

"Yeah?"

"She's pretty hot."

"Damon, _focus_ ," Bonnie snapped in front of his face, "how do I get the dog ears? And do the thing with the tongue?"

"Well—" His haughty beginning caused her pointed look, quelling his perverted joke, and he just laughed. "Let me see…"

He slipped onto Bonnie's side of the small booth easily, unaware of her stiff spine and over-awareness. As he swiped to the camera, Bonnie was aware of his leg pressed against hers, and as he held his thumb down on the screen aimed at her first, she was more aware of the mere inches between them.

"One dog filter for the lady," he passed the tongue back to her. "It tells you what to do to make it do the thing."

"What?"

He angled the camera to fit both of them in the frame. She had the brown dog ears, and he had the Dalmatian ones. The instructions _open your mouth_ quickly faded, so they both did. Bonnie gasped as virtual tongues dropped from their mouths, and she giggled.

"This is _so_ cute!" Bonnie crooned, watching the tongue emerge every time she opened her mouth too wide. "Can I save it?"

"Yeah?" Bonnie, however, was busy moving onto the next filter. "Hang on—Bonnie Bennett, are you _new_ to Snapchat?"

"Yep. Just downloaded it yest—" Bonnie caught sight of Damon's bug-eyed, flower-crowned, frowning at her. She captured the moment. "How do I save it again?"

He tapped the downward pointing arrow, and _saved to memories!_ popped up. She'd have to ask him what that meant and how to retrieve it… after he got over his shock.

"Look, I don't even have an Instagram—"

"You don't even have an _Instagram_?"

"I know the place is empty, but I didn't think there'd be an echo," she teased, eyeing his incredulity. At the same moment, a waiter appeared with a medley of common appetizers. A dramatic wave of a fry followed, "I only have a Facebook, and I don't even use it that often. I just don't see the point in—"

"Wait, wait, wait," Damon interjected, "more _importantly_ , does that mean you've _never_ sent nudes?"

" _Damon_." She nearly shoved him out of the booth on principle; she opted for a thump to the chest coupled with an involuntary awkward laugh. "I am a _grown_ woman. If I want someone to see me naked, it's in _person_."

"I guess that's one way of doing it." His fingers drummed against the table after he finished a mozzarella stick. "Okay, after we go through today's filters—"

" _Today's_ filters?" It was her turn to interrupt. "There are new filters _every_ day?"

Damon's chewing stopped as he gave her a blank look. It was unnerving what those blue eyes were doing.

"You have _so_ much to learn."

* * *

After dinner, Damon had given Bonnie the option of returning home or continuing their day trip. Her eyes had smiled, despite her bitten lip, and she had shrugged. When he raised a brow at her lack of a decision, her smile finally reached her mouth.

" _Adventure awaits_ ," she had said, and Damon found it oddly charming.

The town was just quaint enough to have a drive-in theater. Generally, the drive-in only had older movies, so his Camaro's radio was playing the lines for The Bodyguard—Bonnie's eyes had brightened at the title, so he had no choice. Finishing a dreaded conversation with his assigned security, Lewis, Damon turned to Bonnie who has just returned with a bucket of popcorn.

"You're still hungry?"

She shot him a serious look, "Can't watch a movie without popcorn, Damon." His eyebrows hiked up, and she frowned. "Stop judging me. First the Snapchat thing, then the Instagram thing… listen, I didn't judge you when—"

"You're _always_ judging me, why else would I call you Judgy all the time?" Damon interrupted, swiping her phone from her lap and typing the password in. "Anyways, speaking of _Instagram…_ "

"How did you—" She sighed and popped a kernel into her mouth. "Fine, go ahead and download it. Can't guarantee I'll actually use it."

"Trust me, it's kind of addicting."

"As is all social media, and yet, here I am." Damon glossed a look over her, but she was busy staring at the screen a few yards away. Through a mouthful, she inquired, "How do you know about this place, anyways?"

He had brought Katherine here a few times, but they had never actually watched a single film. Remembering made him antsy. "Enzo's ex lives around here," he opted to say instead. "She's actually the one who sold us the house, she's a realtor."

"Oh, that's convenient."

"We all have our connections." Once the app had downloaded, he announced, "Okay, let's get started. What's your e-mail?"

Bonnie's frown was more a pout as she never took her eyes off the screen. "Can't we do this later? This is kind of my favorite movie."

"Yeah, I can tell by you mouthing the words." She hit him with a shocked look, but he ignored it. "I'm sure you've seen it, like, a billion times."

" _Literally_ a billion, you're right," Bonnie scoffed and rolled her eyes. Probably her favorite combo whenever she was with him.

"We can always watch the movie on Netflix some other time." He handed her phone back while unlocking his own. "Just fill in your info, while I try to figure out your aesthetic."

"My aesthetic?" Bonnie echoed incredulously. "I thought Instagram was the social media to post pictures that are like, 'here I am, look at me'." She did spirit fingers around her face; he noticed that she talked with her hand whenever she got worked up. "Like, I get Facebook is for the networking, Twitter is like Facebook's statuses, Snapchat is chat format with pictures-"

He took a minute to consider her question. "Instagram is like Facebook statuses in picture form," he reasoned, "and having an 'aesthetic' gets you more likes."

"Oh, it's for the _likes_ ," Bonnie drawled. She handed her phone back. "Okay, what do you think my aesth- _are you going through my pictures?_ "

"We already established you don't take nudes, so I think I'm good," he swatted her reaching hands away and lifted his arm farther away. "Ah, just as I thought..."

"What's the diagnosis?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Your camera roll is pretty straight-forward, no-nonsense- much like yourself."

"I'm a little nonsense," she countered immediately. Damon's brows rose. "I mean, I can have fun sometimes! I'm here, aren't I? And look at these," she quickly scrolled to a few pictures of her and Elena at a party. "I'm at a _party_."

He smirked at how worked up she was getting.

"Sure, okay, you're a _little_ nonsense," he allowed, refraining from an incredulous laugh. "I'm envisioning your posts to mainly about the struggles of a law student. You know, pics of you studying, of your Starbucks order, of you in the courthouse-"

"Not allowed to do that, but okay."

"-of your professional 'outfit of the day', etcetera, etcetera..."

After a beat, she mused, "Too bad I can't post a picture of us." A foreign feeling rose in his chest, prompted by the silly grin stretching across her face. "I'd get _so_ many likes."

Damon recovered with a laugh. Relieved or amused, he hoped Bonnie couldn't tell. "That's the spirit! But I wouldn't even let you post it." When she frowned, he added, "I have a reputation to uphold?"

He opened his own Instagram page and leaned over to show her. She stuffed her mouth with some popcorn as he scrolled through his pictures.

"'Booze and babes' is not a reputation," Bonnie scoffed.

"Of course it is." He quickly found Caroline's through a tag. "Just like Caroline's fashion and girl power." He quickly switched to Stefan's. "My brother's page is, naturally, _super_ hipster, with cryptic lyric captions on a cup of coffee." He knew she wouldn't fully get it yet, so he typed in Enzo's name next. "Enzo's is like mine, but with drumming and his kid."

"Oh, I forgot he had a kid for a second."

Reflexively, Damon's hand came down on her thigh, and he exclaimed, " _That's why you didn't know he had a kid!"_

Bonnie calmly removed his hand by the index finger and placed it onto his own leg. "Yes," she confirmed. "That _is_ probably why."

A tense moment passed between them before Damon announced, "Okay, so, let's craft your first post."

"Craft, he says," Bonnie's giggle made him feel oddly proud, but he masked it with a stern look-which made her giggle even more. "Okay, okay, _you're_ the professional."

"And I will be addressed as such!"

* * *

 **So, I had this ready to post on Sunday, but Gabi updated, so I thought I'd wait for the glory that is Six Morning After to fade lol. Sorry for the wait; I wrote the second part like, three times, and it still doesn't feel IC for Damon. Let me know what you think. (ALSO, GO READ SMA, YOU WILL NOT REGRET IT).**

 **xo**

 **Cassandra**

 **P.S. If you have a prompt or scenario you'd want to see our beloved Bamon in, leave it in a review! If you have any Bamon song suggestions, _please_ share them! Literally, the only things keeping me motivated recently are your reviews and music!**

 **P.S.S. You guys should totally visit the tumblr for this blog (** **bloodandbourbon-thefic** **) and drop me an ask!**

* * *

 _Replies to Reviews in Chronological Order_

 **DancesWithButterflies:** Re: Stefonnie, I didn't know I needed it until SMA tbh, so I figured I'd get it in this story. This fic is lowkey Belvafore, which I wasn't planning for but it works more naturally this way, I think. Bonnie is a big part of Damon's life, and Stefan is his **_brother_** , so I mean... anyways, thanks! I hope you enjoy this update! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **JustStockton** : OH SHOOT I DIDN'T REALIZE I POSTED THIS THE DAY OF THAT SHITSHOW FINALE LOL. Re: Belvafore hijinks, hehehehehe. Like I said in the previous reply, this fic became a dynamic between the four of them by accident, but I can't think of a better environment to write Bamon in. Re: singing, that's _**exactly**_ why I wrote it that way. We're used to seeing Kat as a singer, and Stefan has the dude that doesn't even dance, but this fic ;) To be fair, Stefan still doesn't like to dance in this fic either, but that's a headcanon for now. Re: Baroline, in the sleepover chapter (don't worry, it's on its way), you'll learn a lot about Caroline, and why she's clinging to Bonnie. I love Baroline so much. Re: Defan, I actually added this part because someone was like, Damon's dumb for thinking Stefan would forgive him right away, and then I realized I was the dumb one because I was going to sweep it under the rug in a very canon tvd way (yes, that was a slight at the tvd writers), so I fixed it. Stefan loves his brother and doesn't want to be mad at him, but he's showing him a better way to grow, I guess lol. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! It means so much to me.

 **wolf-enzeru** : I'm sorry you had to wait so long! Writer's block was on blast and motivation was super low. But here's another update! I'm really honored you even like this fic? So thanks for leaving a review, you're too kind!

 **Cmechillin:** Re: "Bonnie's Part of the Band", yes! That's exactly what I was aiming for. Minus Enzo. I conveniently gave him a kid _**and**_ party persona, but that's basically so Belvafore can flourish first. But Bonnie will still be part of the band with him too. Anywaysssss, I always overshare, but it's 'cause you even wrote a review (ilysm)... Thanks for reading! I'm glad you like it!

 **Bamonfeels** : Re: Stefonnie, Stefan and Damon are _**related**_ , Stefan was bound to pick up some slick things from his older brother ;p Also? You made my day with this review? I'm so thrilled you liked this update, let alone left a review! You're the best! Hope you like this one!

 **Bellavida0213** : Oh shoot I forgot to PM you. I will after I post this lol.

Re: Defan angst, yes girl. Damon is an idiot, but he has a point- they're not going to break up the band over a girl. Like it sucks, but the two of them respect the band and their music too much to mess this up. Re: Stefan making Damon work for forgiveness, that's a parallel to Bonnie that I didn't even realize! Yay for revelations via reviews! Re: Stefonnie, I had a blast writing it, and I didn't even know I could write this dynamic. I can't wait to explore it more. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing, and hmu if I don't send you a PM by tonight lol.

 **ultravioletrai** : (i'm really into your username?) Re: Baroline, yaaaaassss. Re: Angry!Defan, yaaaaasssssssss. LOL, I'm super glad you're into it! This made me grin like an idiot 5ever. You're the best! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm #blessed by these types of reviews lol.

 **beginningtogo** : hey girl lol. before I begin, I'm always blessed by these long reviews. Like you have no idea, thanks for being so invested/dedicated to even write a long review. It means the world to me, you have no idea.

Re: Belvafore, I read enough belvafore fics that it just sneaks into my own lol. Also? I was really afraid that the interactions were ooc, so I'm glad it wasn't! Re: Baroline/Caroline, I was trying to channel early canon Caroline, the one who cares way too much about how she looked/about fashion, and (secret time) I admired early Caroline's makeup so much, I tried to pull it off for years (no such luck). Re: Operation Save the Salvabros, of course, it was all Caroline. She roped Bonnie into it, but otherwise, no one else really knew about it.

Re: Defan, you nailed it. It sucks that Damon did this, and it sucks that Stefan is hurt, but the show must go on (unfortunately). I know bands have broken up over less, but they never had Stefan in their band (lol) and also, the boys have a strong tie to this band (will be explained later), so they wouldn't give it up for the world. Re: Measured!Damon, I like writing him this way. He's a grown man, he needs to bite his tongue sometimes. Re: Julie Plec, fuck her.

Re: Stefonnie, I see you girl lol. To be fair, I was going to write a bamon duet, but SIKE. Re: Baby It's Cold Outside, again, I picked this song because 1. it's a duet and 2. it was gonna be Bamon (COULD YOU IMAGINE A BAMON DUET WITH THIS SONG WITH DAMON'S EYES BEING ALL INTENSE AND SEDUCTIVE, AND BONNIE GETTING ALL FLUSTERED BUT PRETENDING SHE'S NOT?), but Stefan choosing it was definitely a jab at Damon. Re: Stefan The Bamon Fanboy, I DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE, nice catch! I liked putting that line about Bonnie being Damon's girl. Omg, her being like "his what now" made me laugh (making me laugh now). These silly children...

NEVER BE SORRY FOR A LONG REVIEW, they give me life and slay me at the same time. I'm totally honored. Thank you for even reading this dumb fic. You're amazing, bless you, ilysm.

 **La p'tite Antillaise:** Re: Stefonnie, yes we all need a little Stefonnie in our lives. Re: Baroline, there will be more! I'm currently writing another strictly bamon chapter, but there will be a baroline one soon! Re: Elena, haha she's mentioned in this one. I'm really trying to give her a chance in the fic, so you might see more of her, I'm sorry! I'm trying not to write her like they did in canon, so I hope that helps. Re: playlist, I'll be posting it on the tumblr (are you on there, what's your url?) As always, thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!

 **freckled98:** Re: jealous!Damon, if you like that, then I have a chapter planned that you'll like even more. YAY JEALOUS DAMON. Lol thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **babekitt:** Re: Stefonnie, I know I was blessed too. Re: Baroline, yesyesyes, they are everything. Re: Defan, Damon has a ways to go to get back into Stefan's good graces, despite their small truce. Re: prompt, a Bonnie-makeover is a must at this point, right? Lol but idk about the Vegas thing just yet. I'll put it on the list and see what I can do! Thanks so much for the suggestion, for the review, for even reading? You're great, thanks!

* * *

 **You guys are amazing af for sending me your thoughts! I love you guys so much!**


	27. The Move

**A/N:**

 **Hello my dudes,**

 **As you probably can tell, this story has been dormant for some time. But do not fear, I'm not here to tell you I'm done with B &B, just done with _this_ B &B. I'm re-vamping it (haha I got jokes) in a rewrite. I'm changing a few things about the story but also keeping some things.**

 **I write for me, but I also write for you, so if you're still here and on board, thank you so much. If it isn't your jam, thanks for all the memories. You guys are great, and thanks for your support (formerly and currently).**

 **See you in the new Blood and Bourbon!**

 **xoxo**

 **Cassandra**

 **(P.S. Check out the new & improved B&B tumblr page at "bloodandbourbon-thefic". Drop by and say hi!)**


End file.
